


Hello Again

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lex is almost a good brother, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, yes there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: In the presentLena Luthor has returned to National City with one goal: Kara Danvers. Not that she'll admit it to anyone.Kara has spent six years trying to get over her short fling with Lena and finds she really hasn't succeeded. Especially when the beautiful CEO makes it clear she hasn't forgotten her at all.In the pastLena Luthor just wanted to avoid her ex boyfriend but now he's on campus and she needs a rescue. Enter the beautiful Kara Danvers and Lena's personal temptation.Trigger warnings: homophobic family, drinking, controlling parents, drug referencesUpdated weekly
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 206
Kudos: 686
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	1. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drinking, sexual references, vomit, hangovers
> 
> Lena just wanted to have a drink and forget for five minutes that her ex was on campus. But things don't go the way she was expecting.

**Present**  
Lena looked out at the National city skyline from her new office window. The movers shuffled behind her bringing in the desk and shelves. She ignored them her attention fixed on the city spread out before her. It had taken her nearly six years to get back here. If she looked over to the right she could just make out the green edge of the NCU campus. If she looked to the left she could see the Catco media building. Somewhere inside it was Kara Danvers. 

She sighed and crossed her arms. She let her eyes linger on the building. She knew she was a fool. Kara was hardly going to be interested anymore. Her social media would certainly suggest she had moved on. There’s been two boyfriends, or what looked like boyfriends. And still she’d come back. 

Moving the headquarters of your tech company to another city on the off chance you could find and date your college fling again was definitely a poor business decision. But she’d made it seem smart. She’d spent a year planning it, weeks in meetings justifying it, and now she’d done it. All because giving up Kara was something she could never seem to do.

**Past (Six years earlier)**  
Lena was sitting at the bar trying to remember why she had decided to come out that night. Well, she knew exactly why but was having a hard time convincing herself so. She had three assignments she could be working on and two readings she could be going over her notes for. But here she was at a campus dive bar with the best scotch they had (which was frankly terrible) as she tried her to forget her ex was on campus for the semester. 

She sipped her scotch and glared daggers at the sweaty frat boy that was standing next to her. She could feel his eyes on her. She’d dressed up a little just in case she did see someone interesting; a short black skirt and a blue silk halter neck that showed most of her back. She was regretting having so much skin on show despite the heat. No less than four people had already taken the opportunity to brush up against her bare skin by _accident._ She was one unwanted touch away from putting her jacket back on even if it did mean she’d pass out from heat stroke. The frat boy leaned closer.

“Hey so-”

She didn’t even bother looking at him.

“Fuck off pencil dick. I’m out of your league.”

“Bitch!” 

He left and she sipped her scotch again. Ten more minutes then she would leave. This place was obviously a waste of her time. There were absolutely no men she was interested in, and she wouldn’t let herself consider the women. She casually glanced at the door and felt her heart stop as she saw Jack. Panicking slightly she turned away hoping he wouldn’t notice her before she could sneak out.

“Hey!” she heard Jack call out and she closed her eyes.

“Don’t see me. Don’t see me.”

She looked up and saw a blonde from across the room looking at her. Blue eyes met green and the blonde tilted her head in the silent question every woman knew.

“Lena!”

He’d seen her. Lena silently mouthed _Help me_. The blonde nodded handing her drink to someone. Lena turned around smiling brightly at Jack. 

“Jack hello. I didn’t know you were here.”

She hoped her voice sounded normal. 

“Lena! It’s so good to see you. You look amazing.”

He was still hot. It really wasn’t fair. He wore black pants and a tight blue shirt that showed everything to it’s best advantage. Lena really wished he’d had something happen to him. Maybe someone could knock his front teeth out to make that smile dimmer. A girl could hope.

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Lena said with a smile.

She really hoped that didn’t that sound like flirting. She was very firmly not flirting with him. Jack smiled and leaned forwards a little. _Shit._ He thought she was flirting.

“You always did look amazing. So why are you here tonight? Not really your thing if I remember correctly.”

It wasn’t but he didn’t need to know that.

“I’ve changed a bit since you knew me. I’m just here with-”

Suddenly the blonde was right next to her throwing an arm around Lena’s waist and beaming at her. Lena did her best to return the smile.

“There you are! Come on everyone is waiting for you.”

Lena had just enough time to give Jack a fake apologetic look as she let the surprisingly strong blonde pull her away into the crowd.

“Ex or stalker?” the girl asked her mouth right next to Lena’s ear.

“Ex,” she replied putting her mouth just as close.

The blonde laughed a little too loudly as she pulled Lena over to where she had been sitting with a group.

“Guys I finally found Lena,” she said loudly giving them all a look.

“Lena!” the table chorused quickly raising their glasses. 

It was an impressive performance as they all drank. Lena had the feeling this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Everyone shuffled up in the cramped booth. Lena found herself being guided in to sit next to a guy in a blue and white shirt who looked rather disheveled. The blonde sat on her other side.

“Alex, you get a look at the guy?” the blonde asked.

A red haired woman in a black tank and a leather jacket nodded her eyes on the bar. Lena wondered how she could keep possibly the jacket on in the heat. She had to be dying.

“Blue shirt is looking very disappointed but he hasn’t given up,” the red head — _Alex_ — said.

“You can join us until he does,” the blonde said with a smile.

Lena smiled back and gave her a grateful nod. The blonde was cute. She stopped that thought and crushed it. She quickly looked back at everyone else.

“Thank you, sorry to crash in everyone,” she nodded to the rest of the table.

“Don’t worry about it, Kara picks up strays everywhere,” Alex said waving a hand dismissively. 

“Hey,” the blonde — _Kara_ — said feigning offense. “Okay introductions. The too cool to remove her jacket, even though she’s dying, butch is my sister Alex. She’s doing medicine. Next to her is her girlfriend Maggie, she’s at the police academy. James is doing journalism at NCU with me. The sloppy drunk next to you is Winn who is doing something brilliant with computers in his IT course. And of course I’m Kara, and as I said, journalism.”

Lena nodded to each person as they were introduced.

“Lena, double major biochem and engineering,” she said as Kara looked at her. 

Alex looked at her for a moment then smiled.

“We had a chemistry unit together. Last semester with George Tipper. You corrected his calculations on day one.”

Lena quickly searched through her memory.

“Oh yeah, you were the one who threatened to set that guy on fire. What was his name?”

The table erupted in laughter as Alex nodded looking proud of herself.

“Mick, he kept trying to cop a feel.”

“He was pretty creepy,” Lena agreed sipping her scotch. 

“Blue shirt,” Maggie said.

Kara suddenly had her arm protectively around Lena as Jack walked past. Kara started waving madly to one of the staff. Lena couldn’t decide if she was uncomfortable with all the casual affection or not. As Kara pressed a little closer Lena got a view down her shirt. She decided she was very okay with any and all touching from the blonde. Lena glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Jack turn away.

“J’onn we need shots for my girl here!” Kara yelled. 

A man approached carrying an empty tray. He wore the same black t-shirt and jeans as the rest of the staff but he also wore a walkie talkie on his belt connected to an ear piece like the bar security. He gave the group an affectionate smile.

“Lena this is J’onn Jones the owner and our favourite person in the world. He’s never asked us for ID,” Kara said beaming at J’onn.

J’onn sighed.

“When you say things like that it makes me think I should ask you for ID,” J’onn said.

He had a kind smile and Kara grinned wider back at him.

“Can we have a tray of shots?” Alex asked.

“You got money?” J’onn asked turning to her.

He held out his tray with a smile. Alex glared at him digging in her pockets. 

“That was one time!” she said as everyone else laughed.

Lena produced her card and dropped it on the waiting tray.

“Next round is on me. Just anything but tequila,” she said.

There was a round of cheers from the table as vodka shots were quickly ordered and supplied. On the count of three the whole table drank. Lena scrunched up her face as the cheap alcohol burned down her throat. 

“Whoo!” Winn said then promptly face planted the table.

Everyone looked at him worried for a moment before he gave a thumbs up not moving his head. 

“So blue shirt, he a problem?” Maggie asked looking at Lena.

“His name is Jack, and he’s my ex. We went to high school together, kind of,” she didn’t really want to explain how the boarding school thing worked.

“Is he the oh god that was a terrible mistake ex, or the he broke my heart ex?” Kara asked.

“He’s the, if I’m not careful I’ll end up back under him and regretting it ex.”

There was a round of understanding nods and more shots were ordered. Kara paid this time ignoring Lena’s offered card. The conversation begun to flow and the night soon became the best night out she’d had… ever. 

The whole group accepted her immediately including her in all their conversations. She got to nerd out with Winn, and then it turned out she and James were both fans of the same photographer. Maggie was also a fan of her three favourite bands, and Alex declared they were now the best of friends after they both threatened a frat boy who was trying to get a feel of Kara as she returned with a round of drinks. 

When they migrated to the pool tables Kara kept close to Lena whispering jokes in her ear to ruin her aim. Lena tried her best to not react but Kara’s jokes were all so bad she couldn’t help laughing. As they played her eyes kept getting drawn to Kara’s perfect legs, and those gorgeous tits straining against the pathetically small t-shirt. How she made a plain t-shirt look so good was a mystery to Lena. She reasoned it was probably due to it being practically painted on. It was getting harder and harder to stop herself from touching. So she ordered everyone more drinks because that would fix everything.

Alex finally took off her jacket to reveal a black singlet and some very well defined arm muscles. The moment the jacket came off the group went to the dance floor dragging Lena along despite her protests she was a terrible dancer. On the dance floor Kara was suddenly in her arms. Friendly, sweet, sexy, Kara; with her bright smile and stunning abs was wrapping her arms around Lena. They danced together in the middle of the group Kara moving her ridiculously fit body against Lena’s and smiling the whole time. 

Lena couldn’t move her body the way Kara did but the blonde didn’t seem to care as she moved Lena’s hands to her hips giving them a little shake. Lena pulled Kara against her wrapping the blonde in her arms and dancing with her until Jack gave up any thought of getting her alone. 

The whole group seemed more than happy to dance like idiots all night and Lena was happy to join them especially if it meant she could keep Kara in her arms the whole time.

She had a vague recollection of Winn finding a tube of glitter in his pocket and being surprised. Then they’d all been covered in it as Kara grabbed it trying to cover her sister which resulted in a strange group wrestling match on the dance floor that ended when they’d all fallen into a heap on top of each other. The night was blurring together in a happy drunken haze. 

At some point James took a barely conscious Winn home the pair waving goodbye to everyone and Winn shouting for Lena to call him so they could talk about cryptography. She smiled and nodded back even though she didn’t have his number. 

Kara and Alex had some kind of friendly disagreement that escalated to a drinking challenge. Lena had no idea what the disagreement was about but declared she was firmly on Kara’s side whatever it was. Which led to a line of shots being poured as she took a place opposite Alex because there was no way Kara could take down her older sister and Lena was a Luthor. They went shot for shot as everyone still at the bar chanted encouragement.

After the third shot Alex slid off her chair and Maggie pulled her back to her feet.

“Next time,” Alex slurred pointing at Lena.

Lena laughed and nodded doing a final shot as there was a round of cheers. She threw an arm around Kara and grinned at her. She was really pretty in that good girl next door kind of way. God she was exactly her type. Sweet and friendly and all kinds of corruptible. Kara bit her lip and Lena wanted to kiss her so badly. They were both very drunk, covered in sweat and glitter, and Lena wanted her. 

Lena’s eyes dropped just that tiny bit to look down that ridiculous t-shirt. She quickly returned her gaze to Kara’s face. Kara winked and Lena tried not to say anything as she felt her legs going out from under her. Kara quickly had an arm around her.

“Come on you, let’s get you home,” Kara said pulling Lena to her feet.

Lena nodded taking a deep breath she walked to the door without a single misstep Kara following close behind her. There were several cheers as she did. She paused at the door looking back at Kara and smiled stroking a hand down her cheek.

“Are you coming, darling?”

Kara seemed to melt as she nodded quickly and there was a series of whistles as they left the bar.

Outside Lena smiled handing her phone to Kara.

“Would you?” she asked. 

Kara quickly opened the ride share app and grinned at Lena. 

“Home?” she asked.

Lena nodded. She found herself admiring how muscular Kara’s arms were. She’d noticed Kara was strong but they really did seem on a whole other level. Though that could be the influence of alcohol.

The ride share ordered Lena accepted her phone back. Kara seemed almost nervous as she smiled at Lena. Lena however felt no such nerves. Here was a beautiful, sweet, willing woman and she intended to finish this near perfect night with at least one kiss.

She pushed Kara against the wall enjoying the surprised gasp that came from that beautiful mouth. She knew she would regret this in the morning. It was a terrible idea. Her mother would skin her alive if she ever found out. But Kara’s mouth was right there and it looked so fucking kissable. She could have one tiny taste. She had been so good for such a long time. It was dark and no one knew her family here. No one would know. 

She brushed her lips against Kara’s and heard the faintest hitch of her breath. It was all the encouragement she needed as Lena kissed her. Kara’s mouth opened kissing her back with equal enthusiasm. Lena pressed herself against Kara pinning her to the rough brick wall. It felt so good. She buried her hands in Kara’s hair moaning as she felt Kara’s hands slide down to grab her butt. She swore she could feel Kara’s racing heartbeat against her lips. Lena couldn’t resist the tiniest bite of those lips and as she did Kara made a small needy noise. Lena deepened the kiss her hands finding their way under that tiny t-shirt as she pressed harder against Kara.

“Oh, yes,” Kara whispered as Lena’s thigh found it’s way between Kara’s legs.

Lena could feel a thousand alarms going off in her head but she was too drunk and too into Kara to care. Lena’s hands moved down to grab that perfect butt and pull her harder against her thigh as she went back to kissing those lips. Kara’s arms were wrapped around Lena forcing her closer as Kara’s breathing became more and more uneven her skirt rising higher as she continued to grind against Lena’s thigh. Lena’s lips moved to Kara’s neck as she sucked hard enjoying the soft noise Kara made. She wanted to leave a mark, just one. One tiny bit of proof she’d been there. 

The door opened and they froze. They both turned and watched a group of frat guys leave. Lena breathed a sigh of relief when none of them turned their way. As the guys disappeared Lena felt the shots catch up with her. She looked back at Kara and sighed.

“I would like to apologise now,” she said.

Kara looked suddenly worried.

“Oh god are you gonna vomit?” she asked.

“No,” Lena said giving her one last smile before her legs gave out and she collapsed into Kara’s arms.

The pounding in her head was the first thing Lena noticed. Quickly followed by the taste of something cheap and nasty in her mouth, and then the nausea. Lena tried not to move. She kept her eyes firmly shut against the blinding morning light. She bitterly regretted not closing the curtains properly before she left. A wave of nausea rolled through her body.

Then something shifted behind her and she felt bare skin against her own. Lena’s eyes snapped open as she became fully aware of the body curled around her. She could feel an arm around her waist and a hand dangerously close to her naked chest. She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened. A foggy memory came to her, _Jack_. She squeezed her eyes shut silently praying she hadn’t. Not again. 

Ignoring the wave of nausea as she moved her head she lifted the sheet to see what she had on. She wore only her black lace underwear from the night before. Not a good sign. But the arm around her waist didn’t belong to Jack so that was good. So not Jack. But who? Slowly trying not to move too quickly she looked behind and saw the blonde, _Kara_.

Her heart was suddenly beating very quickly as a wave of regret filled her. She had been doing so well. She hoped no one had seen her leave with the girl. Or make out with her. If her mother knew…

She slowly turned back closing her eyes against the blinding light of the sun coming through the window. Kara at least was wearing a t-shirt. The same one she’d had on at the bar. Lena took several deep breaths as she tried to remember. The night came back in confused flashes.

Another wave of nausea hit her and she felt her stomach revolt. She had two choices. Either stay completely still and pray the nausea would pass, or attempt the journey to the bathroom and empty everything from her stomach. 

As her bladder made it’s presence known she quickly made her decision. Moving slowly trying not to disturb the sleeping Kara she made her way to the bathroom. She forced down the nausea long enough to reach the toilet.

For a minute she thought she’d won. She stood washing her hands when another wave of nausea hit. She turned retching into the toilet as everything she’d drunk the night before burned it’s way back out of her. Of course everything tasted ten times worse on the way back up.

She lay on the bathroom floor for a few minutes regretting her life choices before forcing herself upright. She was a Luthor and she would pull herself together. She rose shakily and ignoring another wave of nausea brushed her teeth. She heard Kara groan and the rustle of blankets. Lena looked in the mirror to see Kara race into the bathroom behind her. Lena was about to say something when Kara turned and begun violently throwing up into the toilet.

Lena winced at the noise. She pulled out a spare toothbrush and placed it on the sink next to her. She spat out the toothpaste and grabbed a hair tie pulling Kara’s hair out of the way just a moment too late. Everything hurt too much for her to care though. Then she tried to work out what to do next.

She was standing in her bathroom practically naked with a woman she had drunkenly made out with the night before. She looked at herself in the mirror once more to be horrified at the state of her makeup. Then a breeze shifted the curtains just enough for the light to reach her. Groaning she sank to the floor her eyes closed against the fresh agony in her head. Kara stopped retching and made a noise of pain.

Lena looked over to see her still clinging to the toilet. Even as hungover as she was she still couldn’t help but admire the view her current placement offered. It took a considerable effort to not lift her hand and spank that perfect butt. But then it shifted and Kara was lying on the bathroom floor.

“Kill me,” Kara said.

Lena laughed and then groaned. They both stayed on the bathroom floor for a minute neither able to move. Lena felt the nausea return and she dived forwards taking Kara’s place as whatever remained in her stomach was rapidly expelled. She heard Kara mumble some kind of protest. 

Kara felt like something had died in her mouth and the constant pounding in her head was torture as she lay on the blissfully cool floor watching the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen vomit. She found it extremely unfair that she could do this with some degree of grace. No one should be able to look good throwing up.

She stopped and Kara groaned as she heard the toilet flush. Lena collapsed on the floor next to her.

“Please tell me we didn’t-”  
Lena waved her hand between them and Kara felt a fresh wave of nausea as she tried to follow the movement.

“No, you passed out,” Kara said closing her eyes.

“Shit.”

“Sorry for staying over,” Kara said. “And the no pants. Drunk Kara had no idea what to do once I got you out of your clothes and in bed. It made sense at the time.”

“Is fine,” Lena mumbled.

Kara nodded and was immediately up and cradling the toilet. 

“You good?” Lena mumbled as Kara hugged the porcelain throne breathing heavily.

Kara slowly nodded. 

“False alarm,” she said sinking back to the floor.

Lena looked down at herself and Kara watched her wrinkle her nose.

“Is that glitter? Why am I covered in glitter?”

Kara smiled as Lena held her head moaning softly.

“Need water,” Kara mumbled.

“Can’t get up” Lena said. 

They both looked at the enormous shower.

Two minutes of nausea inducing movement later they sat under the warm water breathing a sigh of relief. 

Kara removed her wet shirt throwing it onto the bathroom floor. Lena sighed her eyes on the wall opposite as she turned around. Kara suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled. 

“Not complaining,” Lena said.

She looked over at Kara and sighed again before she hooked her fingers in the lace underwear and wriggled it down her legs. Kara watched as she tossed it out the open door to join Kara’s t-shirt. Kara looked down to see her own white underwear was already mostly see through.

“May I?” she asked pointing to it.

Lena looked back over her shoulder. 

“We already shared a bed and threw up in the same toilet. I think you can be naked in the shower with me,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara’s underwear joined Lena’s on the floor. Kara turned and Lena shuffled up behind her until they sat back to back under the water both of them letting out a relieved sigh. For a minute neither of them spoke letting the shower slowly return life to their dying bodies. 

“So about last night,” Lena begun.

Kara laughed then groaned.

“You’re really hot but I do not have it in me to finish what we started right now.”

Lena laughed softly. She seemed to be recovering. Kara now regretted being back to back. She wanted to see Lena laugh. 

“The last thing I remember is collapsing in your arms,” Lena said.

“Oh.”

 _Of course she blacked out and wanted to know what happened_. Kara silently kicked herself.

“Well the ride share arrived and I managed to get you in. Then you passed out for a bit. You woke up right before we arrived which was a relief because I had no idea which apartment was yours.”

Lena laughed again. Kara really wanted to see that laugh.

“The doorman would have helped,” Lena said

“Yeah, he seemed nice. You actually managed most of the walk yourself, it was kinda freaky you went from legless and dazed to magically confident the entire walk to the lifts. You even got the right button first try.”

Lena shifted so she was looking at Kara. Kara looked back. Lena looked like a fucking mess, but a hot mess. Her makeup had mostly washed off except for a line of black around her eyes that somehow looked mysterious instead of raccoon-ish as always happened to Kara. And those lips looked even better than before.

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena said. “We don’t show weakness, especially not in front of the staff.”

Kara blinked forcing her eyes up from that mouth to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Well I think it took the last of your reserves. As the doors closed you just dropped. I think I caught you before you did any damage but if your butt hurts that’s why. I found your keys in your purse and I’m really glad there was no other doors I’d need to try because the five keys was hard enough.”

Kara looked at the glass opposite trying to work out if she should say exactly what had occurred after.

“Then what,” Lena asked.

“Then I found the bedroom, took a few tries to find yours. How many bedrooms do you have?”

“Five, it’s a family property.”

Kara nodded.

“I figured you’d be uncomfortable in those clothes so I undressed you and-” Kara hesitated.

“What did I do?”

Kara sighed and shifted a little.

“Your brother called after I got your clothes off and it seemed to bring you back a bit. You looked at the caller ID threw your phone across the room and grabbed me. You kissed me and said your family could go to hell you were going to um, fuck me until I screamed your name. Then you passed out, again.”

Lena groaned and Kara smiled hearing her mumbling curses.

“Sorry about that,” Lena muttered.

“I was into it. Just uh, yeah…”

Lena laughed and they fell silent. 

“I tucked you into bed and got you in the recovery position. Then I wasn’t really sure what to do because it was like three thirty and I was tired. I also wasn’t entirely sure how to get back home from here so I stripped down and got into bed with you.” Kara finished.

“Thanks, for taking care of me,” Lena said.

“No problem.”

The shower was doing its job. Kara’s head hurt a hell of a lot less. For a while they just existed in the shower slowly recovering under the seemingly limitless hot water. It was nice. Kara silently promised herself to one day have a shower like this. The water pressure alone was heaven. Feeling Lena pressed up next to her was just the icing on top.

The peace was eventually broken when Kara heard her phone ringing in the bedroom and they both groaned.

“Make it stop,” Lena mumbled.

Kara scrambled out of the bathroom and collected her phone from her skirt. It was Alex. Now she was out of the shower she felt the nausea returning. Kara answered the call making her way back to the shower and it’s still gorgeous occupant. 

Lena was now lying on the floor of the shower her legs against the wall and her head under the water as Kara returned and dropped in a graceless heap beside her. She sighed in relief as the water poured over her again. Remembering her sister was probably talking to her she fumbled to put her phone on speaker.

“Where are you?” Alex yelled.

They groaned in unison.

“No yelling or you can get out of my shower,” Lena said.

Alex said nothing for a second then she started laughing and Kara tossed her obnoxiously loud phone out of the shower onto the bath mat.

“Be nice we’re hungover,” Kara said.

“Well well little sister, how was your first time?” Alex asked.

Lena shifted her arm to look at Kara as she blushed grabbing the phone and taking it off speaker. She returned to the shower and thanked her past self for paying extra for the water proof cover.

“We didn’t have sex Alex, we’re just very hungover and in a shower together. And I’ve had sex before!”

Alex laughed again and Kara decided she was going to kill her sister. Lena was now looking at her with a level of interest she hadn’t anticipated. She knew her face was bright red. Lena gave Kara a very bright smile. Kara’s eyes widened as Lena’s fingers started slowly making their way up her leg. Kara wasn’t sure what was happening but she wasn’t about to stop her. 

“Uh huh, sure you have Miss experienced. Well I just called to remind you Mum is on her way to see us and if you’re not here and looking fresh as a daisy she’s going to know you went out drinking last night.”

Kara groaned. She’d forgotten about Eliza. Why had she gotten so drunk? She had intended to stop after three. She was going to be responsible and go home early and clean up. But then Lena had been there and she was nervous, and she wanted to kiss her, and Lena kept buying everyone’s drinks. 

Kara kept drinking because Lena was laughing and it was fun and she felt good when they were dancing. But now her head hurt and she was sure getting out of the shower again would result in a slow and painful demise. There was no way she would be able to hide her current state. Eliza would know immediately.

“Uh, tell her I’m uh…”

Lena’s hand was not helping as it continued it’s slow path up her leg.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked.

“I need an excuse to not let my mother see me before I’ve recovered,” Kara said giving Lena a pleading look. 

Lena smiled.

“You’re very sorry you’re running late but you’re working on a pairs project due tomorrow morning. We realised we’d read a line of the instructions wrong and now we have to rewrite the whole thing. You might be a few hours but it has to be done and submitted today because it’s worth thirty percent.”

Kara blinked at Lena surprised then nodded.

“Tell her I’m working on a pairs project and I’ll be back as soon as we’re done but it’s a major piece and if we don’t finish it today we’ll miss the deadline,” she said.

Alex made a thoughtful noise. Kara smiled her thanks at Lena. Lena smiled back as her fingers made their way to Kara’s knee, then her thigh.

“What’s the project?” Alex asked.

“Uh, we’re writing a piece about the,” her voice faltered.

Lena’s hand made it’s way just that little bit further down her thigh as Kara’s legs seemed to be opening of their own accord. Lena’s eyes met hers.

“The?” Alex prompted.

“The underage drinking culture and it’s place on campus,” Lena said.

“The underage drinking culture and it’s place on campus,” Kara repeated obediently.

Lena’s hand was moving slowly down her thigh. Kara closed her eyes biting her lip then looked back because there was no way she was going to miss the moment a girl finally touched her. Lena’s hand stopped less than an inch away from it’s destination. Kara took a deep breath as Lena smiled at her.

“Your new friend isn’t going to be able to save you from Mum when you turn up late,” Alex said.

“Shut up,” Kara said her eyes still on Lena’s hand.

She was probably getting close to hyperventilating as she stared at the hand that was so very very close to fulfilling a lot of fantasies. It crept a little closer. Alex laughed again then suddenly she stopped.

“Wait why are you so breathless?”

Kara didn’t know what to say as she looked from Lena to her hand then back again. Lena removed her hand and rolled over her eyes fixed on Kara’s. Something about that look promised something. Something Kara was suddenly desperate to experience. Kara tried to talk normally.

“I’m hungover and you’re being loud, just tell her I’m doing an assignment and I’ll be along later okay,” Kara said her voice rising. 

Lena was on all fours now her face right in front of Kara’s and that amazing body positioned between her legs. Lena took Kara’s phone from her and pressed it to her ear.

“Alex right?” she said. 

There was a pause and Kara tried not to whimper as Lena’s free hand moved back to her thigh her legs opening just that little bit wider.

“I am very hungover right now and while I understand your concern over your sister’s whereabouts I can guarantee she is perfectly safe and will be along later. Please stop interrupting what was becoming a very pleasant experience for us both. Goodbye.” 

She hung up and tossed Kara’s phone back onto the bath mat. Kara was barely breathing as she looked at Lena now poised above her and looking every bit as beautiful as she had the night before. Lena leant down a little until her face was a whisper away from Kara’s.

“If I didn’t feel awful right now I would be all over you and your perfect body.”

Kara made a small noise that was alarmingly close to a plea. Lena moved back her expression and body language going from seductive to hungover again in under a second. Kara nodded then winced at the movement. Yeah sex was not a thing she was capable of at the moment.

Kara saw Eliza’s car in the driveway and felt a rush of nerves. She was almost completely recovered thanks to the shower and the painkillers Lena had given her. The woman had seemed to have half a pharmacy at her disposal in one of the bedrooms. Her brother’s reportedly. 

Kara opened the front door heading into the kitchen smiling brightly.

“I’m so sorry Eliza,” she said rushing forwards to hug her adoptive mother.

“That’s alright sweetie, your studies take priority,” Eliza said hugging her her back tightly.

She looked over Eliza’s shoulder at Alex. Alex looked like death warmed over but the cup of coffee she had seemed to be helping. Alex pulled a face and Kara poked out her tongue smiling at Eliza as she ended the hug.

“As I was just reminding Alex. You can’t go out drinking all night and expect to be a doctor in two years,” Eliza said giving Alex a stern look.

Alex sighed and nodded.

“I know, it’s not like I go out drinking every weekend,” Alex said.

Kara smirked at Alex. _Liar._

“Oh I’m sure you don’t. You must spend some time with Maggie. Speaking of where is she?”

“She’s at work today,” Alex said.

“Bullshit” Kara mouthed.

Maggie was probably recovering still. And since she wasn’t here that meant Alex had been at her place last night. The house had probably been a mess and Alex had to clean it by herself, hungover. It was probably what had prompted her to call earlier in the first place. Kara smiled realising that Alex had to have cleaned everything in the hour before Eliza arrived. Alex glared at Kara accurately predicting where her thoughts had gone.

“So Kara how was your _project partner_?” Alex asked.

Eliza looked back at Kara her expression soft as she smiled. Kara quickly smiled back and sat down at the table. She reached for a sandwich. She pretended to be starving. Lena had ordered them lunch when they finally made it out of the shower.

“Yes how were they. Did you manage to get your project done in time?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah Kara did you finish?” Alex asked. 

Kara glared at Alex silently promising to kill her.

“Yeah we worked it out. So how was the drive?” she asked changing the topic.

“It was lovely. I discovered this little bakery…”

Eliza kept talking as Kara silently breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t noticed anything. She kept chewing the sandwich her mind drifting back to Lena. Beautiful, perfect Lena. When they’d gotten out of the shower Lena had dried off with one of those ridiculously fluffy white towels asking Kara if she wanted anything. She had smiled a Kara over her shoulder as she picked up her phone ordering them food. Over lunch they’d been close to something again. Until she’d gotten that phone call.

“Hey Kara where did you get that shirt?” Alex asked.

Kara looked up to see them both staring at her. 

“Oh, I uh,” Kara cast about for an explanation. “Bought it last week. I just hadn’t worn it until today.”

There that sounded plausible.

“Oh,” Alex smirked. “It looks great. Where’d you buy it?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“I don’t quite remember,” Kara said slowly.

Eliza smiled at them both fondly. Shaking her head she leaned over grabbing the collar of the shirt.

“It’ll be on the tag.” She pulled down the collar. “Valetino.”

Alex let out a whistle.

“Damn how much did that cost you?” she asked.

“Ten dollars, I got it second hand,” Kara shot back.

Alex opened her mouth to say something when Kara realised Eliza hadn’t let go of the shirt. Alex smirked.

“Kara what’s on your neck?” Eliza asked.

Kara’s eyes widened and she realised just how busted she was.

“Um…”

“That looks like a hickey,” Alex said grinning.

“Alex,” Eliza warned.

Eliza looked between the two of them and narrowed her eyes. She suddenly seemed to be noticing a lot of tiny details about Kara. She turned to glare at Alex.

“Alex you’re supposed to look after your younger sister not take her out drinking and let her hook up with frat boys,” Eliza said.

“Hey she did not hook up with a frat boy,” Alex said.

Eliza raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t,” Kara mumbled pulling the shirt back up to cover the mark.

Eliza sighed rubbing her face with one hand.

“Please tell me you used protection I am not ready to be a grandmother.”

Alex started laughing as Kara made protest noises her face going red. 

“I promise I’m not in danger of, stop laughing Alex!”

Alex slid off her chair laughing harder as Eliza looked between the two of them. Eliza sighed again.

“It was a girl wasn’t it,” she said. 

Alex nodded her laughter trailing off as she took a deep breath.

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Kara gaped at her. Eliza gave her a very motherly smile.

“Sweetie I’ve seen your search history.”

Alex started laughing again as Kara got pale.

“So you were both out late drinking last night. And since you weren’t here this morning I’m guessing you were recovering from your hangover with this girl all morning.”

Kara nodded apologetically.

“And that’s her shirt?”

Another nod.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

She quickly started shaking her head.

“Alex get off the floor,” Eliza said. “Well since we’ve established you were both out far too late maybe a family run is a good idea.”

They both groaned.

“Ten miles I think, long enough for you both to learn your lesson. Then we can do dinner.”

She clapped her hands and waved at her daughters.

“Go get changed.”

Grumbling they both headed to their rooms and dug around for their running gear. Kara’s phone buzzed and she nearly dropped it in her excitement to check. She was disappointed to see it was Winn telling her he was dead. She quickly typed out a reply informing him she was getting dragged on a run as punishment for drinking. She put her phone away and grabbed her running shorts, and some new underwear.

**Present**  
Kara sat at her kitchen counter absently spinning her phone. She’d just come in from her morning run and now she was procrastinating her shower. It kept bringing up memories. Now that she knew for sure that Lena was in National City she kept finding tiny reminders of her. A lot of them she’d found in her shower. Maybe she should switch to baths; they didn’t have memories in the bath. 

She spun her phone once more seeing the time. She sighed. She’d thought she’d gotten over Lena. It had been years and it hadn’t even been a particularly long relationship. It had been more of a short but intense fling that never got to burn out. The whole thing being killed midway through the new relationship energy point was probably why it still haunted her. They’d needed time to get bored of each other and find something to fight over. Kara would have gotten tired of Lena’s perfectionist ways and Lena would have hated Kara’s constant mess. The whole relationship had probably been doomed from the start. It was just that they hadn’t gotten to run it into the ground themselves. That’s why she couldn’t stop thinking about Lena. It had to be.

She absently wondered what Lena was doing now. Did she still watch the news while she did her morning workout or had her routine changed? She would have finished her workout by now. She was probably in her giant walk in wardrobe matching her dress to her shoes. Maybe she was at her kitchen table eating her breakfast as she went over her plan the morning. Or just maybe she was sitting at her kitchen counter thinking about Kara.

Kara sighed and got up. Lena would have forgotten her by now. 


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attempts to return Lena's shirt with little success as Lena deals with her family coming to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Toxic family  
> Homophobic family  
> Drug use (it's blink and you'll miss it)

**Present**

“Miss Luthor I have the reports you requested.”

Lena looked up to see Jess standing at the door holding a stack of papers. She nodded and waved her in. Jess quickly covered the space between them putting the small stack on the corner of Lena’s desk.

“Any messages while I was out?” Lena asked picking up her pen and quickly signing off on the CFO’s report.

“Cat Grant called.” 

Lena scoffed. 

“Did you tell her my policy still stands.”

“Yes,” Jess hesitated. “Does that include-”

“Kara Danvers is an exception to everything,” Lena said not looking up.

Jess nodded and Lena handed her the CFO’s report.

“Have three copies made then have this sent to Simon so he can add it to the annual report. Then see if you can get me Odette from legal I want an update on where we are with the G23 patents.”

Jess nodded and hesitated again. Lena sighed.

“Was there something else?”

“Your mother-”

“Can eat shit and die. Tell her I’m in a meeting. If she persists offer her fifteen minutes on Tuesday after lunch. It will make her more tolerable.”

Jess nodded and left quickly. Lena sighed heavily. She really had to get better control of herself. Lillian was still on the board after all. She couldn’t avoid her completely. Not yet.

The day she could finally kick her mother off the board she’d have a company wide party. She’d even had PR plan it one year as an April fools joke. Simon, her head of PR, had brought the folder to her personally while wearing a party hat and covered in streamers. The man had wept tears of joy when she became the CEO. He was probably the only person who might be happier than she was when her mother was finally off the board. 

**The Past**

Lena sighed the phone still in her hand as she watched the door close taking with it Kara Danvers. She turned her attention back to her phone and her “mother”.

“Are you listening to me?” Lillian asked.

Her tone didn’t change but Lena knew she was being reprimanded.

“Yes Mother, I was silent because I thought you were still speaking. I received your email and I have already scheduled dinner into my calender. Would you like me to make the usual arrangements for your visit?”

Lena walked over to her books spread out on the end of the table. She had left them there to return to her assignment in the morning. Everything had been perfectly aligned and then Kara Danvers had walked past and turned the notepad at an angle to write something down.

“I haven’t decided if we are staying with you or at the Park residence. It’s closer to the LuthorCorp headquarters but I would hate for anyone to think I was avoiding you. You know how I enjoy our time together.” Lillian said.

Lena turned her notepad and saw a surprisingly neat scrawl along the edge of her notes.  
“You could always say you don’t wish to interrupt my studies, or something about the apartment needing cleaning.”

Lena smiled as she read the note _Call me :)_. Kara had left her phone number. 

“Does the apartment need cleaning?”

She recognised the question as an accusation.

“Not especially,” Lena said looking around.

The majority of the apartment was untouched. She only used her bedroom, bathroom and the kitchen. Everywhere else was mostly ignored in favor of the university library. She rarely watched anything on the television and the office was pointless when she could sit in the kitchen and go over her notes with breakfast before going to classes. The only time she sat on the couch was to take her shoes off. It wasn’t like she had a group of friends to entertain.

“We’ll decide where to stay when we arrive,” Lillian said.

Heaven forbid she decide before so Lena could plan accordingly. Lena nodded and remembered Lillian couldn’t see her.

“Of course. Was there something else Mother?”

“You seem keen to be rid of me. Is someone else there?” 

If Lena wasn’t aware that her family absolutely refused to have any kind of surveillance inside their residences she would think Lillian had a camera on her.

“No Mother I just have some work I wanted to do this morning and I’m a bit behind schedule.”

There, she had given her something to criticize her for.

“You should plan better if a five minute conversation with your mother puts you behind.”

“Yes Mother.”

“Call your brother back. I’ll speak with you again soon.”

Lillian hung up. Lena put her phone down and considered Kara’s number. She really shouldn’t. If she put it in her phone Lillian would know. Lena knew she was probably waiting for it. She sat for a few minutes considering the door Kara had just walked through. 

Lillian knew. The call had been meant to interrupt her. She sighed. The Luthor’s may not permit camera’s in their personal space but everywhere else… She had hoped they were past this. She rubbed her face trying to remove the years of suspicion and paranoia. Suspicion and paranoia that had turned out to be completely justified every time.

She should have sent Kara away early, and in the same clothes she came in. But that was impossible. She really should have told her to strip before they got to the shower. Well now Lillian knew a pretty girl had spent the night after a very drunk escapade. And she’d left in Lena’s shirt. The call last night from Lex had probably been a test. She had failed. 

Lena pulled her notes over and set to work. She didn’t have time to be concerned with that. She already had a cover story ready in any case. There was ample evidence of them both being very drunk. It wasn’t hard to just tell the truth that they had spent the whole morning trying to recover from their respective hangovers. Kara was just some girl who she met while out. It was still a story that would get her in trouble, but not as much as she could. 

She sighed and massaged her head. The painkillers had done their work and her head no longer hurt but she was still disappointed. She liked Kara. She’d also wanted to kiss her again. If things hadn’t been so complicated she could have. She’d been about to not five minutes before.

Once they were dressed Lena had sat and absorbed that happy smile and Kara’s sweetness as she sipped her coffee, then as she ate the first burger she’d had in months. Kara had been funny and open telling Lena about her classes and her high school athletics. All Lena had wanted to do was pin her to the kitchen bench and kiss her again. She’d been about to, and then Lillian called.

Lillian would probably make a comment about her weight when she saw her next. If she knew about Kara she certainly knew about the burgers. Lena sighed and refocused. She had to make sure Lillian had nothing else to use against her. She got up and headed for the bedroom. She gathered Kara’s wet t-shirt and underwear putting it in the bag with her other laundry. After a moment’s hesitation she also stripped the bed too throwing the sheets in with the other laundry. She called down to have someone come collect it. Luthor’s didn’t do glitter.

She would return Kara’s clothes at her first opportunity, whenever that was. She could return them to Alex, it would be awkward but easier. But she would need to do something about the surveillance cameras though. Something simple. Something that Lex would approve of.

Kara hadn’t heard from Lena and couldn’t help her disappointment. True the next morning had been less than ideal but once they were both mostly recovered they’d been getting along rather well. Her hope of a second chance disappeared when her clothes returned.

Alex came in tossing her shirt at her with a smirk. Then she’d held her underwear out in a silent commentary. Kara rolled her eyes and tried to snatch them from Alex but she missed as Alex danced out of the way.

“Leaving underwear with random women, well now who would have thought. Kara Danvers I am shocked at you,” 

Alex made an exaggerated face dancing out of Kara’s reach.

“They got wet-”

“I bet they did.”

Kara glared at her sister. Alex looked exceedingly smug as she waved the underwear like a flag.

“In the shower. You know the one where we were trying to recover and you had the poor manners to drag me from,” Kara said grabbing for them again.

“I thought you were both having an _increasingly pleasant time_.”

“She meant that we were recovering.”

She finally managed to get her underwear back when the buzz of Alex’s phone distracted her for a moment. Kara quickly tossed them into her room not caring where they landed.

“So why did she give them to you?”

“Maybe because she could find me dumbass. We had chemistry together she must have done the math and worked out she could find me in a lab sometime far easier than trawling the whole of campus for you. She was very discreet too it was kind of cute.”

“Oh yeah what did she say?” 

Kara had tried to sound casual but Alex’s expression told her she failed.

“She said and I quote, I believe you are in a position to return these to their owner. Then she left.”

Kara tried not to look disappointed.

“Why didn’t you give her your number? You were there long enough.”

“I did,” Kara mumbled.

“Oh, sorry.”

Kara nodded feeling a bit uncomfortable at Alex’s pitying look.

“So dinner tonight, pizza?” Kara asked changing the subject. 

Alex gave her a look but went with it. When Saturday came Kara spent half the night trying to spot Lena among the crowd of students at the bar. With Winn’s help she finally got drunk enough to hit the angry phase and made out with a far too many people in an effort to forget Lena for the night. Eventually Alex had waded onto the dance floor and dragged her home. 

When she really thought about it though Kara had to admit she wasn’t surprised Lena hadn’t called. She obviously came from the kind of life that didn’t involve mess. Her spotless apartment and the perfect right angles her books spoke of a life in control. Lena might have wanted her when they were both drunk but the next morning they’d thrown up in the same toilet. Not exactly something someone like Lena would want to remember. Kara was probably a reminder of that failure of control. 

Even in the library with a deadline looming Kara found herself picking over the events of that morning until she could feel the beginning of a headache. Kara removed the clip holding her hair in place with a sigh. She shook it out letting her hair fall naturally again. 

It was late. Well it felt late. It was in reality only five thirty on a Tuesday but most of the other students had left the library. Only those like her still trying to finish off some last minute thing were still around. She looked at her report and knew it was time to get the textbook.

She sighed and waved at the brunette opposite her. The brunette looked up not removing her headphones. Kara indicated her books in the universal student sign of “Watch my stuff?” The brunette nodded and shifted to have a better view as she continued to read from a printout. Kara grabbed her phone getting up. There was only so much trust to be had on campus. 

The reference number in hand she went searching through the rows of shelves. She knew she should have bought the textbook but after wasting four hundred dollars in her first semester on so called required texts she had gotten wise. It seemed she would need this one though. 

She finally found the right section and after quickly scanning the shelves smiled when she saw about ten copies on the bottom shelf. Maybe she could just borrow it every two weeks and save the money.

She squatted down and pulled out a copy at random, then seeing another book she needed for another subject she grabbed at it but it was stuck. She sighed getting onto her hands and knees to carefully extract the book. The cover had gotten stuck in another book and several pages were now severely bent but she had it. She stacked it with the textbook and noticed someone was behind her. 

She got up quickly and turned around to see a guy grinning at her. He looked vaguely familiar. He was the kind of bland hot that seemed to be popular. All muscle and nice teeth with just enough charm to get him to management somewhere.

“Hello again,” he said leaning against the shelves.

She tried not to make a face. Now she remembered him. Her memory was bit hazy but he had been the guy Alex had eventually dragged her away from. She silently thanked her. He had asshole written all over him and even drunk she remembered he was a terrible kisser, unlike Lena. 

“Hi,” she said taking a small step backwards.

“Do you remember me? I certainly remember you cutie,” he said smiling.

Kara was regretting so many of her life choices in that moment. Especially since this guy was now blocking her exit from the row.

“Do you wanna continue where we left off? I know a spot in the legal section no one goes.”

He smiled at her moving closer and Kara decided she was going to clean the bathroom when she got home even though it was Alex’s turn. She had done her a huge favor.

“No thanks. I never want to do anything with you again.”

She tried to step around him and froze when she saw Lena. She looked beautiful. The fading afternoon sun was coming through the window to her left making her glow as her hand traveled across the page making some kind of complicated notation. Her hair was up in a bun with a fancy hair clip stick thing. The plain white blouse she wore probably cost upwards of a thousand dollars and looked worth every cent. The sleeves pulled up the exact right amount to display her wrists and show off the watch she was wearing.

Kara was sure her heart had stopped for a moment. Lena looked up and their eyes met. Kara gave her a pleading look right before the guy blocked her view again.

“Okay too fast, my bad. No alcohol here but hey we can get coffee. I promise I’m really a very charming guy,” the guy was smiling.

“No thanks, like I said. I’m good.”

Kara stepped around him once more being careful not to turn her back on him. The guy moved a little closer and then suddenly she felt someone behind her. Someone who smelt like expensive flowers. Kara looked over and saw Lena. The guy looked from Lena to her. He smiled brighter trying to turn up the charm for them both.

“Your friend can totally join us. I am all down to handle two lovely ladies.”

He leaned casually against the shelf flexing his biceps as he did.

“She’s not interested. Move along,” Lena said.

He looked from Lena to Kara. Kara glanced at Lena trying to ignore the sudden increase to her heart rate. Lena was watching the guy but her arm came around Kara’s waist and pulled her back into her.

Kara smirked at the guy snuggling back into Lena just that little bit. She was only human after all.

“You do chicks too. Sweet I-”

He suddenly stopped talking and Kara looked at Lena’s face. Her expression had shifted slightly but Kara couldn’t see it properly.

“Leave,” Lena said.

Kara was surprised at the suddenly icy tone. It was actually kind of freaky. The guy looked between the two of them and with a final glare left. Lena’s hand dropped and Kara took a half step away from her.

“Thank you,” Kara said turning to smile at Lena.

Lena smiled back and Kara tried not to be distracted.

“No problem fucking with the frat boys is one of my hobbies,” Lena said shrugging.

Kara watched as Lena’s eyes dropped that little bit and Kara smiled. So it seemed she was still at least a little interested. Lena’s eyes returned to her face.

“He seemed to know you,” Lena said leaning against the nearby shelf.

She looked way better like that than the frat guy had. Kara groaned feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

“One of my recent drunken mistakes. I owe Alex big time for saving me from that.”

Lena made a face.

“And here I was thinking you only made mistakes with strays you rescued from their exes.”

“Oh you weren’t a mistake,” Kara said quickly.

Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara remembered the whole hangover and vomiting thing.

“That much alcohol was definitely a mistake, but as far as hook ups go you’re definitely, uh, top shelf.”

Lena laughed softly.

“Well thank you. I should let you go back to whatever you were doing before the frat boy came along.”

Kara felt her chance slipping away.

“Wait, I uh.”

Lena was looking at her. She quirked one eyebrow in a silent invitation to continue. 

“I still have your shirt. Well actually Alex has it because I thought she might run into you sometime before I did.”

She was talking too fast. She knew she probably sounded stupid but Lena was still looking at her. As long as she was there looking at her she might get a second chance. They could get coffee after she returned the shirt.

“Oh that’s okay you can keep it,” Lena said. 

Kara blinked. Okay maybe no coffee.

“That shirt is like ludicrously expensive I can’t just keep it,” she said.

Lena shrugged.

“In case you didn’t notice Kara I’m not exactly hurting for money. I don’t need the shirt.”

That smile was back. The one she’d given Kara that morning. The one that she had as they’d stood in the kitchen together. The one Kara had been sure was going to be followed by a kiss. But then wasn’t.

Lena glanced around and took a step back as though remembering they were in a public space. She crossed her arms and Kara tried not to notice how parts of her were suddenly looking that much more inviting.

“Hey um, so are you going out this weekend?” Kara asked. 

Lena looked at her surprised.

“To the bar, Saturday night fun and all that. It’s just we are all heading out as a regular thing and it would be sweet to have someone who can out drink Alex.”

Kara smiled brightly trying to sound causal.

“Uh huh, is that why you’re wondering?” Lena asked.

Kara stopped breathing as Lena took a step closer. Her eye’s dropped just that tiny bit. She could still remember every tiny detail of what lay beneath Lena’s shirt. She’d been getting off all week remembering just how good Lena looked naked.

“Not for any other reasons?” Lena asked.

“Well um, maybe I was thinking it might be nice to continue what we started before the whole…”

She wasn’t sure what to say but Lena was smiling at her and very close. Her gaze caught as Lena bit her lip.

“I have a family thing this weekend, but maybe I’ll be there the following week. Celebrate mid semester and all that.”

Kara nodded quickly.

“Well if you do come say hi.”

“I will. Though I might skip the rematch with Alex. I would hate to miss my chance again.”

Kara nodded and held her books closer to prevent herself from doing anything stupid.

“Right well. I’ll see you then, maybe.”

“See you.”

With one final smile Lena walked away. Kara watched her go admiring the fit of her pants. She quickly looked away as Lena reached her desk. She didn’t want to seem desperate after all. 

Lena pretended to study. She wrote out random passages but knew it was all useless. She was occupied with thoughts of Kara Danvers. She’d spent the last week distracted with thoughts of her. Every night she lay in her bed wishing she had Kara there again. Sweet, friendly, insanely fit Kara. How much of that sweet innocent charm would survive a night with her? Could she make her beg? How would she look spread out on her bed? Was there an part of that body that wasn’t ridiculously muscled? It certainly hadn’t seemed so in the shower. 

God she was obsessing over her. She knew this but still the questions continued refusing to be shoved away. How different would it have been if they weren’t hungover? How far would Kara have let her hand go? She’d almost done it while she was on the phone to her sister. Her sister! After her third night wearing out the batteries in her vibrator to disappointing results she’d almost called Jack just to work out some of the sexual tension in her body. She was glad she hadn’t. Jack had been fun but he wasn’t enough. She needed something she could dirty. Someone blonde with blue eyes that had gotten so desperate as her hand moved down her leg.

It had taken everything in her not to head over to the bar on Saturday night. She had been considering her wardrobe and thinking about it when Lex had called. He wanted to complain about the team Lillian had him working with and then tell her how good the party scene was in Tokyo. She nodded along walking away from her wardrobe and sitting in the lounge she barely used. After the call she had taken a long shower and forced herself to go to bed at a reasonable time. 

It hadn’t helped. She’d stayed up late her phone in one hand thinking about calling Kara. She’d looked at her phone number so many times she had it memorised. She typed it in a dozen times then deleted it again. 

Lillian would kill her if she caught her with a girl again. That she hadn’t the first time was a shock to them both. Her saving grace had probably been Jack in the bed too. Even if he had been passed out drunk beside them as she ate the girl out.

They’d carried Jack back to her place and then there had been kissing and it had felt so good and then she had her mouth where she had wanted it for ages and there was a lot of moaning from the girl and some begging, then suddenly Lillian was there and there was a lot of yelling and Lex couldn’t keep a straight face when he looked at her for a week. 

Her alarm sounded and Lena swore. It was six. She quickly packed up her things and booked a ride home. She had dinner at seven and if she wasn’t perfect Lillian would give her hell, though it might be a good idea to give her something small to be mad about.

At six fifty she grabbed her bag and after one last check she headed for the door. The apartment was clean and everything she wanted hidden was carefully tucked away. Lillian said they were staying at the other apartment but Lena wouldn’t put it past her to change her mind to catch Lena out. She walked out the door and straight into the car Lex had sent for her.

As she got in she smiled seeing Lex was in the backseat waiting for her.

“Lex!” 

She hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back. She closed her eyes breathing deeply. She had missed him. He was dressed in his usual gray suit and black shirt. She could smell his cologne mixed with the hint of bourbon.

“Drinking already?” she asked pulling away.

He held up his glass and smiled.

“Want one?”

“No, I prefer to keep a clear head around Mother.”

Lex scoffed and drained his glass.

“She’ll be in fine form tonight.”

Lena sighed. She put on her seatbelt and the car started moving.

“What happened?”

“She had a disagreement with someone on the board.”

“Ugh over what?”

“Pride month, what else. They want LuthorCorp to have a float and do some kind of we love the gays thing and you know how she is about that.”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“Better or worse than black history month?”

“Worse. She can tolerate black people, but you know how she is about the gays.”

Lena sighed.

“Did you vote against her?”

“Yes, I want that filthy gay money. Besides it’s getting increasingly hard to not be openly supportive without PR having some kind of fit about it.”

Lena nodded, she knew. Lex considered his empty glass. He smiled at her.

“Speaking of the gays, I hear Jack is on campus. You gotten him blackout drunk so you can fuck a girl again?” 

He smirked at her and she glared back.

“Has Clark let you suck his dick yet?” she shot back.

Lex glared back and she knew she’d scored a hit. Lex sighed and gave her another smile.

“So how long until I have my dear baby sister working beside me?”

“Another two years still. And then only part time until I get my MBA.”

Lex pouted. Lena smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence. Lex refilled his glass and she stared out the window. Eventually he asked about her studies and they fell into a discussion about high speed rail.

The car stopped and Lex got out. He kindly offered her a hand so she could exit gracefully. There was a photographer nearby and he took several shots as they walked into the restaurant. Lillian arrived two minutes later. She gave Lex a warm greeting and a similar but colder one to Lena. They sat and ordered.

Lena smiled and pretended to be listening as Lillian grilled Lex on his work with their Japanese partners. Somewhere in the middle of their entrees the photographer came past snapping a group shot as they all smiled politely. As they waited for their dessert Lillian turned her attention to Lena. Lena knew it was time.

“So Lena, how are your classes going?” she asked.

“I think well. I’m in the top three in all of them.”

“Why aren’t you the top one?”

“I’m a woman,” Lena said giving a small shrug.

Lillian narrowed her eyes but she still smiled. People were nearby and appearances were important.

“Really because I thought it was because you’re out every weekend getting so drunk that you pass out in the elevator and some random girl has to carry you home.”

Lex smiled at Lena and started playing with his wineglass. Well at least now Lena had confirmation about the cameras.

“That was just once. It had been a while since I’d gotten drunk and I overestimated my tolerance,” Lena said keeping her voice even.

“Not according to the cellar bills I’ve seen.”

Lillian was far too prepared.

“Is there something you want to say mother?” Lena asked.

“Is there something I should be saying?” Lillian asked smiling.

“Not that I can think of,” Lena said.

“I am your mother. I think I’m entitled to be a little worried when my daughter gets herself blackout drunk with some random girl who then spends the night. It raises questions.”

Lena sighed and picked up her water. 

“She was almost as drunk as I was. She came with me because she wanted to make sure I was okay. Then she passed out on the floor. We were both so hungover the next morning it took until the afternoon to recover.”

Lex made a coughing noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Lena narrowed her eyes at him as she took a sip of her water. He covered his smile with his half empty glass.

“Why did she have on your shirt when she left?” Lillian asked.

Lena returned her full attention to her mother. She gave a small self deprecating smile.

“Mother I know it may have been a while for you but I’m sure you remember that regurgitation is often a part of recovery.”

Lillian made a disgusted face and Lex laughed properly.

“Did you throw up on her?” he asked.

“Honestly neither of us really remember. I woke up with a splitting headache and so did she. We got to bond over our shared time regretting every single drink we’d had. After such closeness the loan of a shirt seemed fairly trivial.”

Lex laughed again and Lillian sighed clearly disappointed in her. 

“You may not have been born into the family but at the very least you could act the part. Is it so hard for you to control yourself enough to not be a complete disappointment,” Lillian said.

Lena let the hit roll off her. It was always the final shot. Nothing she did would ever be good enough. She wasn’t a real Luthor. After so many years of hearing the same thing it had started to lose some of it’s effect, especially when she thought about Kara’s mouth. She smiled to herself and thanked the waiter who bought her dessert.

“Do be careful with that. I’m sure you’ve put on weight,” Lillian said.

And there it was. Lena nodded. Lex smiled at her and gave her a chunk of his cake when Lillian went to the bathroom. He winked and smiled at him.

“Was she cute?” he asked.

“Beautiful, and no I didn’t. I’m straight.”

Lex smirked. 

“Oh that is just fucking hilarious,” Alex said looking at her phone.

Kara looked over and saw Alex was reading an article on one of the queer news sites. 

“What?” Maggie asked sleepily.

She had been half asleep against Alex as they watched a movie. Alex handed over her phone for Maggie to read.

“When asked about the decision to have a float in this year’s pride parade board member Lillian Luthor said she found it disappointing,” Maggie read.

Alex shook her head. 

“She says the usual rot about us all being filthy sinners against god. That’s not the important part. Look at the picture of her underneath, someone look familiar?”

Maggie laughed then Alex handed her phone to Kara. Kara looked at the picture. On the left was a woman who looked to be in her late forties of early fifties, still very glamorous and clearly wearing expensive everything. In the middle was a bald man of approximately thirty with a beard and a big smile a drink in one hand and to the right…

“Oh wow. That explains so much,” Kara said reading the caption.

_Lillian Luthor (left) at dinner with her son Alexander (middle) and daughter Lena (right)._

“Your crush comes from an absurdly wealthy family of homophobic pricks. No wonder she didn’t call.”

Kara nodded. Her attention was still fixed on Lena. Her smile looked very practiced. Not at all like the ones she’d given Kara. Kara handed the phone back.

“That also explains why the moment her mother called she suggested I should leave,” she said.

“Probably terrified mummy dearest knew she’d done something gay. Might cut off her allowance,” Alex said. 

Maggie elbowed Alex and glared. Kara ignored them and returned her attention to her laptop. She needed to make some headway on this assignment if she wanted to have it in on time, she had wasted most of last night playing video games with James and Winn until four am, then she’d had work all morning. Her phone buzzed and she saw a message from an unfamiliar number.

_Hi Kara. It’s Lena, are you on campus?_

Kara tried her best to hide her excitement. 

_I can be in ten minutes. Do you need a rescue?_

She chewed her lip and waiting for the reply. It came through a minute later.

_If it’s not too much trouble. I’m in the east library and my ex just arrived with his new girlfriend. I don’t want him to think I’m avoiding them but she’s stuck her tongue down his throat twice and it’s a bit distracting._

_On my way._

Kara quickly shut her laptop and shoved it along with everything else into her bag. In the entryway she also grabbed the Valentino shirt to return.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked.

“The library. I’m not gong to get anything done with you two making goo goo eyes at each other all afternoon.”

“We are not making-” 

“Bye!”

Kara grabbed her keys and then Alex’s car keys.

“I’m just gonna borrow the car, thanks!”

Ignoring Alex’s protest she shut the door and raced for the car. She drove to the campus at exactly one mile above the speed limit. She rarely ever drove to campus considering she could walk but if she was going to meet Lena she wanted to be as fast as she could and she also didn’t want to turn up sweaty and gross. 

Arriving on the east side of campus she found a car park near the library. She did a quick check in the mirror. There was nothing in her teeth and her hair wasn’t too messy. She headed in pulling out her phone.

_Which floor?_

_Three, back right._

Kara headed up and saw Lena almost immediately. She was in another black skirt with a light blue shirt that looked similar to the Valentino she’d lent Kara. Lena’s books were spread on the table around her and there was Jack wearing a tight white shirt his arm around a brunette.

Kara quickly made her way over and saw Lena’s relieved smile.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I got caught up at work,” Kara said putting her bag down with a thump.

Lena rose and hugged her warmly.

“That’s alright darling,” she purred.

Kara tried not to melt. Jack shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh hi,” Kara said pretending to only just notice him. “Who are you?”

“Jack, Lena and I know each other from our boarding school days,” Jack said with a smile. “And this is my girlfriend Beth-”

“Cool,” Kara said cutting him off. “Lena and I know each other from here. Speaking of Lena you have got to help me. I’m stuck on this reading Professor Singh set, help me.” 

Kara gave Lena her best puppy eyes.

“Well I can’t let you get on the wrong side of Professor Singh. Sorry Jack, uh sorry what was your name again?” Lean asked smiling apologetically to the brunette.

“Beth,” the girl snapped and stormed off.

Jack gave Lena a look.

“Thanks Lena,” he muttered.

“You’re welcome,” Lena replied taking her seat and smiling at Kara.

Kara dug her laptop out. Then three textbooks, a stack of printed readings and her notepad. She made it clear she was settling in for a long time. Jack followed the angry Beth all the way back to a booth where Beth pouted in his lap.

“Thank you. God that was awkward.”

“Who introduces their ex to their new girlfriend?” Kara asked.

“Jack. He likes to think we’re still friends.”

Lena smiled at Kara picking up her pen. 

“Are you actually stuck on a reading or was that a lie?” Lena asked.

“I’m working on my mid semester piece. It’s been slow going. I can’t find a good backup source for Newsen.”

Lena smiled and motioned to the chair next to her.

“Sit down. You can growl at your laptop while acting as my protector until I finish revising this lecture. I’ll treat you to dinner as thanks.”

Kara grinned and sat down arranging her stuff into some kind of order. Then she realised she in her rush to grab everything she didn’t have a pen. Lena handed her one with a smile. Kara gave her a grateful smile.

Five minutes later Lena had her headphones in listening to the lecture and making notes as Kara continued to work on her paper. It was both incredibly distracting to have Lena so close, and at the same time her intensely studious behavior kept Kara from picking up her phone or opening a game to distract herself. 

Lena sighed and rolled her shoulders. Kara glanced over and got a momentary glimpse of a lacy purple bra before she snapped her eyes back to her screen. Lena casually picked up hr pen and wrote on Kara’s notepad.

_I saw that._

Kara smiled and leaned forwards pretending to search through one of her books as she subtly flexed her arms. She caught Lena looking. She winked. Lena smiled and turned her attention back to the lecture. Kara looked up and saw Winn walking towards them grinning. She felt her smile freeze in place. Winn sat down and gave Kara a too bright smile.

“Hey Kara.”

Kara tried to silently convey she was making a move and he had to go. He said nothing but then his phone came out and she sighed giving up. Her phone buzzed.

_Well well, is this a study date?_

She sighed and sent a quick reply.

_No, her ex is behind you making out with his new girl. I’m protection but if I play this right it could be a date so I need you to leave._

Winn glanced behind at Jack who now had his tongue firmly inside Beth’s mouth. He made a face and gave Lena an understanding nod. Lena gave Winn a warm smile still copying something out. Winn grinned at Kara then opened his laptop and started working on something. He picked up his phone at one point and Kara got suspicious when he looked at her.

Ten minutes later Alex and Maggie arrived. Alex snapped her fingers and Kara tossed her keys back. Alex looked meaningfully at Lena. Kara kept her face straight trying not give give away anything. Maggie and Alex both sat down pulling out their books. Kara tried to silently tell them all to leave. They all met her gaze and smiled back. Lena seemed surprised but didn’t object.

Kara silently promised to kill them all as she gave her attention to her report looking up only when a very confused James joined them. Five minutes later there was a yell and they all turned to see Beth storming away from Jack. He glanced over at Lena before following her.

“Well that was remarkably effective,” Lena said removing a headphone.

“We’re here to help,” Winn said with a smile.

“Speaking of help,” James said. “Kara do you have a second source for Newsen? There’s like fifty references and it’s barely four pages.”

Kara sighed shaking her head. Lena leaned over looking at the stack of papers Kara had roughly shoved into her bag.

“Which one is Newsen?” she asked.

“Uh…” 

Kara tried not to show the powerful effect Lena’s perfume was having on her. She flicked through the stack trying to find it when James tossed over his printout. Lena picked it up and scanned the pages. 

“Try Brown ‘52. It looks like it was the first study in the area so Newsen probably started there,” she said handing it back.

James thanked her and Winn seemed to think very hard for a moment.

“How good are you at programming?” he asked.

Lena raised an eyebrow. Winn turned his laptop around.

“Why isn’t it working?” he asked.

Lena leaned forward and read down the page of code.

“There’s a null point error here,” she pointed and Winn stared at the page grumbling.

The rest of them were staring at Lena in shock. Except Alex who was silently laughing. Lena looked around at them all seeming a little awkward.

“I was a chess prodigy at four. When I say I’m a genius I’m not joking.”

The group all exchanged impressed looks.

“A genius. Well that’s a first for one of Kara’s hook ups,” James said

“Hey!” Kara protested.

Everyone else laughed and Kara tried not to blush as she pulled up the reading and started typing. They all went back to their studies until seven when as though by some unspoken agreement they all packed their bags and headed out together to get dinner. Lena insisted on buying as they crammed into a booth at a nearby diner. 

Soon there was laughing and jokes and Kara threw a fry at Winn when he brought up how many guys she’d made out with over the weekend. A food fight almost broke out but was thankfully stopped by Maggie who having worked as a waitress refused to allow them to make a mess that couldn’t be cleaned in under ten seconds.

Kara was pretty sure she could find a way to get Lena alone for five minutes once they headed out. She was just about to suggest they all go back to her and Alex’s house for video games when Lena’s phone rang and her smile disappeared. She looked around and Kara saw her eyes go to the security camera in the corner before glancing outside. 

She answered quickly and their whole table fell silent. Kara exchanged a look with Maggie and Alex.

“Hi Lex,” Lena sounded just a little bit too calm. 

She was quiet for a moment then rolled her eyes.

“That’s because I don’t like rum. Call down and have someone go get- Fine that too. Why are you even at my place? Alright. No I’m just getting dinner with some, people. No you wouldn’t know them. No it’s not-”

Winn slid out of the booth to let Lena out. They all waited watching silently as Lena strolled away to continue her conversation for another minute. She hung up and Kara watched her glare at her phone before she came back.

“My brother is apparently in my apartment helping himself to all the good liquor so I better go stop him before he finds where I hid the really good shit.”

There was a chorus of protests from everyone. Lena smiled.

“Come join us for game night on Friday,” Winn said.

Lena gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry I can’t. My family is in town until Saturday morning and my mother is not a tolerant woman.”

“Is it because she’s homophobic?” Alex asked and was immediately kicked by Kara and Maggie.

Lena nodded her eyes moving to Kara for a moment before returning to the group as a whole.

“She’s also racist and xenophobic so don’t feel too special. Anyway I better go, I might see you Saturday.”

“Please do,” Kara said.

Everyone at the table looked at her and Alex slowly shook her head as Kara tried not to fidget nervously. Lena gave her one last smile.

“See you around, Kara,” she said softly.

There was a chorus of goodbyes from the from everyone else from as Lena left. Once she was gone they all looked back at Kara.

“What?” she asked.

“See you around, _Kara_ ,” Winn said giving his best pout and putting his face right up next to hers.

She shoved him away.

“Don’t get jealous,” she said. 

Winn laughed and Alex shook her head.

“Seriously? You’re just gonna hit on her right in front of me?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t hit on her!” Kara protested. “And what was with all of you coming over and ruining my almost a date?”

“You took my car,” Alex said.

“I was on a date with Alex,” Maggie said.

“I got a text from Alex that you might be about to start some shit and I wanted to see,” Winn added.

Kara looked at James who held up his hands.

“I just got a text from Winn saying we were doing an impromptu study session. I didn’t know I was date blocking you.”

Kara sighed.

“Hey cheer up. Now you have three days to be anxious about what you’re wearing on Saturday,” Maggie said.

Kara put her head on the table and groaned as everyone else laughed at her.

Lena arrived back at her apartment to see Lex going through her notes with a glass of something in one hand.

“Lena,” he said greeting her warmly.

She sighed and took off her bag and tossing it on the table.

“What happened to staying at the Park residence?” she asked.

Lex scoffed and raised his glass.

“Who would you rather stay with, me or Mother?” he asked.

“You,” she said.

“Well then, you have your answer. But now I have a question.”

He turned her notepad around and pointed at Kara’s number.

“Who wants you to call?” he asked smirking.

Lena rolled her eyes ignoring her suddenly racing heartbeat.

“Jack, well he did before he got a new girlfriend.”

Lex made a face and took a long sip of his drink. He looked fairly disheveled so she figured he must have been drinking for some time.

“And you haven’t scribbled it out?”

“Well you know I might need it when I have my inevitable emotional collapse and decide all I need in my life is a good man to complete me.”

Lex pushed the notepad away.

“That seems a bit morbid. Now tell me where did you hide the really good stuff?”

Lena sighed and walked into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a crystal decanter full of scotch. Lex grinned.

“Shall we play a game or two?” he asked indicating the chess set. 

Lena smiled and poured herself a drink.

Three hours later she smirked as she moved her knight.

“Checkmate,” she said.

Lex smiled and tipped over his king. She sat back and sipped her scotch. Lex was on his fifth drink —that she’d seen— and seemingly not ready to slow down.

“So tell me how are things really?” he asked.

“Fine, my life is just study and classes. I go out sometimes and mingle with the unwashed masses-”

Lex laughed.

“And I have made Jack’s new girlfriend hate me.”

“A true achievement. Are you looking to replace him yet?”

“I don’t know. Men are a lot of work.”

“As opposed to women?”

“Women are more work,” Lena said with a smile.

Lex raised his glass in a silent toast and drained it. Lena checked her watch and decided that was enough sibling bonding.

“Bedtime I think. I have classes tomorrow.”

Lex made a face but didn’t object as she finished her glass and headed down the hall to her room. She showered and crawled into bed irritated at the silence of the apartment. Normally the quiet was soothing but tonight it just made her more aware of Lex still up and about. She heard him going through the medicine cabinet and sighed. 

She hoped he was finding something for his hangover tomorrow. A part of her knew he probably wasn’t. She looked at her phone and contemplated messaging Kara. It was nearly midnight now and she had classes the next morning. She closed her eyes putting her phone down and rolling over.

Now she was in bed all she could think about was Kara. She knew she was going to go see her on Saturday. She might have said maybe but she knew that was a lie. If it meant she could get Kara in her arms again she was going. She heard Lex in the kitchen as he opened and closed cupboards. Frustrated she covered her face with a pillow and tried to sleep. 

**Present**

Kara stood awkwardly to one side as Snapper continued his rundown. She was only half listening as the meeting continued. Lena had moved back to National City a month ago and she hadn’t reached out. Kara knew she was an idiot for hoping she would after all these years. She hadn’t at any other point. Not when she finished her degree at MIT, nor when her brother went to prison, or even after she took over LuthorCorp there was no reason for her to do so now. 

Their last conversation hadn’t really given them any closure. Not that she was likely to get any. The years of silence, not to mention the string of boyfriends Lena reportedly had since. There was no sign of Lena being interested in continuing anything with her. Not that Kara was hoping to continue. 

The point was even if she was to call and use her password she doubted Lena would still pick up. Even if she did still remember she gave Kara a password. It had been a short fling during their university days not-

James gave her a small nudge. She must have been fidgeting. Kara refocused. Work, she was at work. And Cat would probably murder her if she was caught daydreaming. 

“Luthor refuses every interview with us but I have a contact in-”

“Lena Luthor?” Kara asked.

Everyone turned to her and Kara felt her cheeks burn. James gave her a look that plainly said she was an idiot. They must have been talking about Lena for a while and Kara hadn’t noticed. James shook his head. She gave Snapper an apologetic look as he glared at her. 

“She might actually talk to Kara,” James said turning to Cat.

Kara hit him, hard. Whatever he was suggesting she didn’t want to be involved. Especially if it involved Lena.

“No she won’t,” she hissed.

James rubbed his arm looking confused. 

“She normally won’t talk to anyone at Catco but you two were really close-”

“No we weren’t,” Kara said.

Kara tried to silently convey to James that he should shut up. Cat’s eyes flicked between the two of them. Kara continued to glare at James. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly closed his mouth giving her an apologetic look. Kara sighed. Now James would think she wasn’t over Lena, again. Which she was, completely.

“When did you know her?” Cat asked.

“Just for a month during her final semester of NCU. We went jogging together sometimes. James knew her too.”

James shook his head and Kara stood on his toes. Cat narrowed her eyes as James quickly started nodding.

“Kara do you know why Miss Luthor refuses to ever speak with Catco reporters?” Cat asked.

“N-no.”

Everyone was looking at her. Kara adjusted her glasses as Cat stared her down.

“Six years ago I wrote a story about her habit of getting blackout drunk on weekends and hooking up with anything with a pulse.”

Kara flinched. Cat became very focused on her face. Kara was really trying very hard not to react, but Cat seemed to notice everything.

“My story was reprinted in no less than twenty different places and cemented her reputation as a brilliant but irresponsible party girl for several years. Even now despite her takeover of LuthorCorp and pioneering several important medical breakthroughs she is still followed by what I wrote. Shortly after my article she transferred to MIT and was kept very close by her family. But I have a feeling you already knew that.”

Kara nodded.

“Do you know what she was photographed doing the night before I wrote that story?”

Kara nodded again. 

“Do you know who she was photographed with?” Cat asked.

“Um…”

Kara really wanted to look thoughtful but no one was buying it. Cat motioned her over. Kara approached Cat’s desk with a resigned sigh. Cat considered her for a moment. She picked up her desk phone and after consulting her diary put in the number. She looked up at Kara making very direct eye contact as she pushed the call button.

“Ask for an interview with her,” Cat said.

The entire room listened as the phone rang. Kara was trying very hard not to shake as she considered what might be about to come out. It was answered on the third ring by a very polite feminine voice.

“Miss Luthor’s office.”

“Uh, Hi. I was hoping to get an interview Miss Luthor about the re branding.”

Cat silently shook her head.

“Your name and media organization please.” 

“Kara Danvers, Catco media.”

There was a pause. 

“Which university did you attend Miss Danvers?”

“NCU.”

Another pause followed by the sound of someone typing.

“Do you wish to use a password?”

“I’m not calling about that,” Kara said quickly. “Can I just leave a message?”

Kara’s heart was racing and she was aware how dry her mouth was. So Lena remembered. Of course she did. Lena didn’t forget things, she also kept her word. It didn’t mean anything.

“Of course Miss Danvers,” the woman said her tone unchanged.

Kara gritted her teeth as Cat leveled a glare at her. Kara glared back.

“Please just tell Miss Luthor I called about an interview for Catco,” Kara said.

“May I have your number Miss Danvers.”

Kara recited her number. Cat smiled the whole time. Kara said goodbye and Cat hung up.

“Well that answers that question,” Cat said.

“What question?”

Kara knew she shouldn’t have asked. Not with everyone listening. 

“About who Lena’s college lover was. I’ve been wanting to know for years,” Cat said.

“We weren’t lovers,” Kara said through gritted teeth.

They’d been more. At least for her. Cat raised an eyebrow. She looked over at James who seemed to be working very hard to control his expression. 

“Then why do you have a password to speak with her?”

“I don’t.”

Cat’s expression made it clear she knew that was a blatant lie. Kara stepped back and her phone started ringing. Cat’s eyes went to her pocket in a silent invitation. Kara ignored it. Cat sat forwards again. She motioned to her phone. Kara took it out and aware of everyone watching her looked at the display. 

“Answer it.”

The number was hidden. She silently prayed it was a source.

“Kara Danvers, Catco media.”

“You haven’t changed your phone number in six years. Really Kara how are you supposed to avoid drunk calls from your exes if you keep the same number?” Lena teased. 

Her heart stopped for a beat. She sounded different, and the same. Kara had listened to every interview, watched every video, read every article. She had absorbed every bit of Lena news she could over the years even though she knew it was borderline obsessive. All in an effort to be prepared in case she did run into her. But she wasn’t prepared for this. 

This was not the Lena from those interviews. Her voice was the perfect pitch to make Kara’s heart race and her palms sweat. That faint trace of an accent creeping in as she perfectly formed every word. And Lena was teasing her. She knew Lena was smiling, she could hear it. She could almost picture it. Kara swallowed trying to bring moisture to her suddenly dry mouth as she tried to think of a response.

“Hello Lena.”

Cat smiled in triumph.

“Is someone else in the room with you?” Lena asked her voice becoming a tiny bit more professional.

“Yes.”

“Cat Grant?”

“I’m in a staff meeting.”

“Ah well I’d hate to interrupt a staff meeting. I’ll have Jess email you my office line. Call anytime and Jess will schedule an interview.”

“Okay.”

Kara wasn’t entirely sure what to do or say. She was overwhelmed with the sound of Lena’s voice. She was hyper aware of everyone watching her but at the same time she wanted to melt to the floor because Lena was talking to her. 

“Until then Miss Danvers.”

“Thank you Miss Luthor.”

She hung up and glared at Cat.

“Did you get the interview?” Cat asked.

“Yes.”

Cat smiled and picked up her pen.

“I have some questions I want you to ask.”

Kara nodded and went back to stand by James again. He gave her an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise she’d make you-”

“It’s fine.”

Kara didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to go stand somewhere dark and quiet until her heart returned to it’s resting pace and she could breath again because Lena Luthor still remembered her phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week:  
> What happens when Saturday comes around. Will Lena meet with Kara or will she get cold feet.  
> In the present how will the interview go.


	3. Second night at Al's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Kara has an interview with Lena.
> 
> Past: Lena meets with Kara on Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter. If you're not interested in reading it just skip down until the next morning. There's no important character dialogue.
> 
> Also yes I am basically playing supercorp scene bingo when I can to see which ones I can drop in. I can only ask your patience because frankly I have too much fun with them.

**Present**  
The phone case cracked under the pressure of her fingers. A little alarmed Kara quickly put her phone back in her pocket before she broke it too. From the moment she’d walked through the doors at L Corp adrenaline had flooded her system in a wave that didn’t seem to be ending. Her heart was racing, her mouth was dry, and she was sure that despite the absurd amount of deodorant she had on that she was still sweating through her shirt. The shirt she’d spent two hours picking out. She closed her eyes trying to breathe normally. 

The soft ding as the elevator reached the right floor made her open them again. Stepping out she saw a small waiting area to her left and directly ahead a woman in a neat skirt and blouse sat at a desk. On the wall behind her hung what was probably some very expensive modern art. The woman looked up and gave Kara a polite smile as she stopped typing.

Kara made her shaking legs work as she approached the desk. She reached into her bag for her Catco ID.

“Hi. Kara Danvers I’m here for an interview with Miss Luthor.”

The woman rose to greet her. She took the ID and barely glanced at it before handing it back.

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Danvers. I’m Jess, Miss Luthor’s personal assistant. Please take a seat I’ll let her know you’re here,” the woman said indicating a pair of leather couches. “Would you like anything to drink, tea, coffee?”

“No, no thank you I’m fine.”

Kara tried not to think about the incredibly dry state of her mouth. She cautiously perched on the edge of a couch as Jess continued to watch her. Kara did her best not to fidget under the scrutiny. She looked away as Jess put her hand to her ear. She was five minutes early. She was sure that was a normal amount to be early for a business meeting. 

“Miss Luthor, Your eleven thirty is here.” A pause. “Of course.”

The click of Jess’ heels made Kara look back.

“Through here please Miss Danvers,” Jess said motioning for Kara to follow her around a wall. 

Kara jumped to her feet and awkwardly collected her bag as she walked quickly to catch up with Jess. She hadn’t expected Lena would let her in immediately. She thought she’d have time to mentally prepare. Jess opened one half of the double doors motioning Kara in. Kara quickly strode in and stopped as she realised she was now in Lena’s office. Jess seemed somewhat confused by her abrupt stop but she closed the door behind Kara leaving them alone. 

Kara’s heart felt like it might beat right out of her chest as she looked at Lena seated behind the desk. She hadn’t really changed since she last saw her. She was still beautiful with thick black hair and just the right amount of makeup. Today she wore a black dress that seemed a little too nice for the office but Kara wasn’t about to judge. Lena probably had a thousand of them. Her hair was up in a neat bun that let you see the small gold earrings and matching necklace she wore. Kara’s gaze moved to her face and she saw the lipstick. It wasn’t quite the bold pinks of her youth, there was more red to it, but it was close.

Kara looked up a little higher and saw Lena watching her. She smiled and Kara found herself smiling back. Some of her nerves disappeared. Lena rose as Kara quickly crossed the room to the desk. Lena held out a hand. Kara could be professional, she could. She just needed a little distance between her and Lena.

“Miss Luthor-”

“Lena please,” Lena said shaking her hand. “It’s good to see you again Miss Danvers.”

Kara smiled.

“Well if I’m calling you Lena.”

Lena held up her hands.

“Kara it is.”

For a moment they just stared at each other both seemingly unable to quite comprehend the other stood in front of them. Lena moved to sit down. Kara quickly put her bag on the chair then realised that was where she would sit and picked it up again.

“Oh, if you have a parking ticket I can have it validated for you,” Lena said.

“Oh no no that’s fine I-” _walked here in the vain hope the exercise would remove the nervous energy I’ve had all morning as I thought about seeing you again._ “Came on, on a bus.”

Lena tilted her head slightly but nodded getting comfortable in her chair as she continued to smile at Kara. Kara busied herself getting out her notepad and phone.

“Do you mind if I record this?” she asked.

Lena waved her hand.

“Go right ahead. I am sure Cat Grant had a lot of questions she wanted you to ask me.”

Kara blushed a little as she set up the recording and placed her phone between them. She opened her notepad to the list of questions Cat had given her. Looking up and saw Lena was watching her still smiling. 

Kara looked at the questions and was suddenly unable to read a word. She looked back at Lena and laughed. Lena smiled wider leaning forwards and suddenly Kara’s eyes were dropping that little bit to see if- yes yes they still looked amazing. Kara felt herself turning a little pink. Lena put her head in her hand watching Kara across the desk. Kara looked down and quickly reread the first question on her list.

“So you uh, you’ve moved the headquarters of your company to National City, was, was there a reason for that?” she asked.

Lena smile got a tiny bit wider.

“There was quite a few reasons to move to National City. I suppose the main one would have to be it’s a growing city with a thriving industrial sector and L Corp is in a position to really take advantage of that.”

Kara nodded and swallowed. Lena had sat forward just that tiny bit more and Kara tried very very hard not to look down focusing her attention on Lena’s ear instead, but then her eyes still dropped. Kara forced her eyes up to see Lena was watching her carefully. She quirked an eyebrow and Kara realised she was waiting for the next question. She looked back at her notepad trying to control the blush that was trying to make it’s way up her cheeks.

“You studied in National City before you changed to MIT. Was that a factor in your choice?”

Lena tilted her head to one side as though thinking and Kara bit her lip. 

“I confess the two years I spent studying here did give me extra reason to consider it. Though I am not the type of person to let nostalgia be a driving force behind my business decisions,” Lena’s voice dropped just a tiny bit. “No matter how fond the memories.”

Kara looked at Lena and suddenly it was like those six years had barely happened. She was sitting with Lena and Lena was giving her that smile that had always promised a good time. Kara gave up. She sighed and put her notepad on the desk leaning forwards. She saw Lena’s eyes drop for a moment. She smiled.

“I am trying very hard to be professional but you aren’t playing fair,” she said.

Lena laughed and the tension between them dissipated.

“You’re doing great. Apart from the stuttering, and the staring, and the not knowing your questions-”

“I know the questions. You’re the one being all distracting,” Kara said waving her hands at Lena’s chest.

Lena laughed again and sat back. Kara breathed a small sigh of relief as she took the distractions with her.

“Hi Lena. It’s been a while,” Kara said.

“It has,” Lena agreed. “Six years, almost to the week.”

“Yeah, uh, you look… amazing.”

“Thank you. You look pretty good yourself. Please don’t tell me you still have abs of steel. It would be terribly unfair considering the weight I’ve put on.”

“I do. But whatever weight you’ve put on has all gone to some very good places because you look better than you ever did. Much healthier.”

Lena sighed.

“My doctor agrees, apparently rabbits can exist on salads but humans require carbohydrates more than twice a week.”

Kara laughed.

“I remember you eating carbs.”

“You were a terrible influence on my perfect diet. You gave me donuts.”

Lena pointed an accusatory finger at her and Kara laughed again. Lena reached over and picked up the notepad ignoring Kara’s small protest.

“Let’s see what Cat Grant wants to know shall we. That way we can get it all out of the way and talk about fun things.”

Kara smiled as Lena read down the questions.

“Do you think your brother’s shadow hangs over the company? Of course I do Lex did some terrible things and it completely ruined our reputation, as my PR department reminds me daily. How do I feel about the recent drop in our share price? Well obviously I am disappointed it was however expected after we shed the weapons factories in Poland. These questions are a little pointed. I’m disappointed in Cat I was hoping for something more interesting. Well I suppose that’s what I get for not answering her calls for six years. Did you write your own questions?”

Lena handed the notepad back to Kara. Kara smiled flicking several pages over to her own questions.

“Do you have a vision for L Corp?” she asked.

Lena sat back in her chair tapping her fingers and thinking for a moment.

“I do. The re branding to L Corp was the first step. I am intending to make this company a force for good. Shift our focus towards medical technology instead of weaponry. I want us to heal not kill.”

Kara smiled. She didn’t need to look down to know her next question.

“Are you personally helping this charge? You were a scientist before you became CEO and according to reports you were making a lot of headway in developing cancer treatments.”

“I have had to take a bit of a step back in actual research. I think however my experience as an engineer and scientist gives me a unique capacity to direct L Corp’s shift in focus. My R&D department certainly seems to think so.”

Kara looked up to see Lena was casually posed in her chair looking far more like herself than she had before. She looked at her next question and discarded it skipping to the one underneath.

“Are there any specific projects you’re particularly interested in the development of?”

“At the moment I have a team with a prototype for a new clearer mammogram machine. I’m sure people all over the country will rejoice when we finally get approval and start rolling them out. No more crushing plates you’ll just need to hold still for a minute. I also have teams working on new ways to synthesize blood and bone marrow but that’s much further away.” 

She looked over at her shelves then back to Kara giving her another smile.

“I want to show you something.”

She rose and Kara watched as she went to a small black safe and removed something. She came back and handed it to Kara. Kara looked at the object completely bewildered. It was vaguely square shaped with what looked to be a metal dish with a thousand tiny copper triangles on one end.

“What is it?” she asked bewildered. 

Lena laughed.

“May I?” 

Kara nodded and Lena clicked a button. The metal disk came away and Lena pressed it into Kara’s bare arm. The cold metal was a bit of a shock but it was nothing compared to the sudden warmth of

Lena’s hand pressing the metal firmly against her skin. The device beeped. Kara looked up at Lena. Their eyes met and held. When the second beep came a few moments later Lena looked away clearing her throat.

“I just measured your heart rate and blood pressure. No cuff required.”

Kara laughed as Lena turned the device around to show her the display. 

“And how are they?” Kara asked.

“Well within normal. Though your heart rate was a little higher than expected. Do you have any ideas why that might be?”

Kara tried to glare but she was too busy smiling. She opened her notebook again. 

“The technology you’ve mentioned seems to be focused on making medical procedures less uncomfortable, is there a reason for that?”

“And less invasive. Yes, I spent some time working with burns patients a few years ago. It spurred me to find some faster and easier ways of doing many routine diagnostic procedures.”

Lena returned the prototype to the safe.

“Do you want to hear Cat’s other questions?” Kara asked.

Lena settled back in her chair and flashed Kara a smile.

“Are they equally as pointed as the others she wrote?” Lena asked.

“She wants to know if you’re dating Maxwell Lord.”

“Oh God no,” Lena muttered. “He’s not at all my type.”

“What is your type?”

Lena winked and Kara smiled. She looked at the next questions.

“Are you back with Jack-”

“No. I swear I only made that mistake once-”

“Twice,” Kara corrected.

“That was a deliberate ruse to get his phone. A ruse I remind you worked.”

Kara laughed as the conversation continued Kara reading out the questions and Lena answering them with some kind of quip which led to them talking about other things. Mostly what had happened in the years apart. 

She had missed Lena. She was still brilliant, and funny, and… beautiful. It wasn’t until Jess entered with a paper bag that Kara realised it was lunchtime and they were already past the alloted half hour. Lena held out a box of sushi in a silent invitation. Kara hesitated. Lena raised an eyebrow and shook the box a little. It had all Kara’s favourites.

“Come on, you know you want to. I promise I won’t tell Cat,” she teased. 

Kara smiled and took it. She turned off the recording and tossed her phone into her bag along with the notepad ignoring the three text messages on the screen. Lena smiled like she’d won something and Kara accepted a pair of chopsticks. When she left almost an hour later she was in such a good mood she didn’t notice who was sitting on the couch outside Lena’s office.

**Past**  
Saturday night Lena entered Al’s trying not to show signs of anxiety. She found it packed as usual. Making her way through the crush of frat boys and drunk nerds she reached the bar and looked up to see Kara and her friends in the same booth as last time. Kara was anxiously scanning the crowd. Lena smiled and ordered herself a cocktail from J’onn who gave her a welcoming smile. 

She had been sitting on her couch watching time tick over as she pretended not to be excited about seeing Kara again. She brought a slightly larger bag than last time to accommodate what she’d need if everything went the way she hoped. With this in mind she’d chosen a tight black dress and matching stiletto heels she was sure Kara would love. 

J’onn placed the bright blue cocktail on the bar and gave her another warm smile. She smiled back and swiped her card before making her way over to the booth. She saw there was an extra occupant she hadn’t noticed.

“Lena!”

She found herself wrapped in a very excited hug by Kara as the rest of the table chorused her name and took a shot.

“I see you were all expecting me,” she said nodding at the shots.

“We were making Kara take one every half hour until you showed,” Winn said with a smile.

Kara did indeed look a little tipsy as she grinned at Lena. Everyone shuffled up and Lena found herself once more squashed up between Winn and Kara. Not that she was minded. Kara was in a very small and mostly backless navy blue dress. She noticed the second line of shots sitting at the table.

“What are those ones for?” she asked.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find out,” Alex said with a smirk.

Kara was suddenly blushing and Lena decided she probably didn’t want to know. She turned to the newcomer.

“So are you a friend or are you a stray?” she asked smiling. 

The woman was sandwiched between James and Alex and seemed half in James’ lap.

“Friend I guess. Lucy Lane. I knew Jimmy in primary school before my family moved. I live in Metropolis at the army base but I had a few days leave so thought I’d come have fun with an old friend.”

Lena did a silent toast with her cocktail. The conversation quickly picked up and Lena found herself increasingly aware of Kara who was half wrapped around her. She smiled and glanced over meeting Kara’s eyes. Kara beamed at her.

“So Lena, how was the family visit?” Winn asked.

Lena turned to him and sighed.

“Hellish. Thankfully they’re gone now and I can go back to my life and limited privacy.”

“Limited privacy?” Lucy asked.

“No cameras in the apartment, but there’s three on the way up. But now I have a little tool to take care of it.”

She reached into her bag and removed what had been a spare phone before she reworked it.

“It’ll loop the last two minutes of footage at the touch of a button. I had to crawl into a vent to attach the wires for the side door but now I can drag myself home in any state of inebriation without mother knowing. I can even have it play a recording of me returning looking perfectly normal, but only in four outfits which I confess is somewhat limiting. I’ll have to experiment with coats or something.”

She realised everyone at the table was looking at her. She remembered her family was not normal. Winn was the first to speak. 

“That is brilliant!” he said. “May I?” 

She shrugged handing it over. He immediately turned it on looking through the limited settings she’d programmed.

“Why would you need that?” Lucy asked clearly concerned.

“I come from a family of highly intelligent, manipulative, rich people. We play chess as a relaxing activity and making each other’s life hell is a hobby. My mother spying on me is just a casual thing. If I want to talk to someone without my family potentially knowing the details I have to use end to end encryption.”

Everyone was still looking at her and it was starting to feel uncomfortable. Kara turned and waved down a nearby staff member.

“A round of shots for everyone at this table,” she said.

Lena handed over her card before anyone else.

“How are you, like a normal person?” Maggie asked.

“I’m really not. But I also have a fairly good relationship with my brother, and our father wasn’t awful. It’s mostly our mother if I’m being honest.”

The shots arrived and she took her card back. Everyone grabbed a shot.

“To fucked up family, and drinking to forget,” Kara said. 

As one they all drank. Lena made a face as the taste hit her. She sipped her cocktail to remove the lingering burn. 

“Oh look Mr blue shirt is here,” James said looking across the bar. 

“Mr blue shirt?” Lucy asked.

“My ex, Jack. We broke up after an unfortunate experience,” Lena said.

“Define unfortunate,” Alex said grinning.

“No way, I am not drunk enough for that story,” Lena said.

“Is anyone ever?” Alex asked.

“What about your last breakup?” Kara asked with a smirk. 

Alex glared at her sister. The conversation quickly shifted to Alex’s ex —the man who’d made her realise she was gay— and how he’d completely lost it after the breakup when Alex started dating his sister. Another round of shots later and Lena handed her bag over to Winn, who was now engrossed in a discussion with Lucy, and led Kara onto the dance floor. The time and alcohol had loosened everyone up so the moving mass of drunk people on the dance floor were completely oblivious to everything around them.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara pulling her close. Kara grinned at her and started to move in time with the beat. Lena was loving every minute of her body pressed against Kara’s. Kara for her part seemed determined to have as much of herself as possible pressed against Lena while still actually moving. It was something Lena was completely on board with. 

The last time they danced it had been fun and flirty but this, this was a tease. The dance floor was hotter than everywhere else and it didn’t take long for the two of them to be breathless and covered in sweat. Nor for a few guys to try their luck. A few very pointed elbows and a stiletto heel to a shin later an invisible wall existed around the two of them. When a slower song finally came on Lena pulled Kara around to face her and for a moment she enjoyed the shock in those blue eyes before she kissed her. 

Everything narrowed to Kara. The press of Kara’s hips against her own, the sting of Kara’s nails in her back, and the feel of her lips against her own. Those wonderful, beautiful, perfect lips. Lena deepened the kiss her thigh sliding between Kara’s legs as they gave up any pretense of dancing.

Lena felt Kara’s moan as she buried one hand in her hair and ran her nails down her back with the other. Lena broke the kiss breathing heavily. Kara looked distinctly disheveled. Lena grinned at her.

“Wanna go back to my place?” she asked.

She wasn’t sure if Kara could actually hear her over the music but Kara nodded eagerly and they headed back to the table. Winn had apparently met a girl and she was half on top of him doing what Lena was sure was kissing but didn’t seem to involve a lot of actual mouths touching. She looked at Alex and James who were sitting opposite.

Kara pointed at Winn and they both shrugged. Lena grabbed her bag and Kara’s hand.

“We’re heading off,” Lena said.

Alex and James grabbed the shot in front of them and drank. _Well that answers that question._

“Winn drink!” James yelled passing him a shot.

Winn extracted himself from the girl and took his shot giving a half wave as the girl finally found his mouth, or at least Lena thought she had. Alex smirked at Kara. Kara wrapped herself around Lena’s side and stuck out her tongue making James laugh. Alex looked at Lena and raised an empty shot glass.

“Too scared to go against me again?” she asked.

“No, you have three lab reports to do by Monday and I won’t be your excuse for them being late,” Alex glared and her. Lena wrapped one arm around Kara and pointed her bag at Alex. 

“Don’t call her before ten.”

Alex made a disgusted face but Kara laughed. Lena found herself getting pulled away by Kara. She managed to raise one hand in a final farewell before Kara had her down the stairs heading straight for the door.

Once outside the rush of cold air made them both shiver as Kara wrapped herself around Lena again. Lena wasn’t sure if it was just the sudden change from the oppressively hot bar, or if it was actually below freezing outside. Either way she was regretting not bringing a jacket. Though not having one did mean she now had Kara wrapped around her. 

She dug out her phone to book them a ride as Kara started kissing her neck. Lena struggled to focus on her phone long enough as Kara’s hands found their way to her waist and her mouth found a spot just behind her ear. She bit her lip to prevent a moan as she saw the driver accept and two minutes flash on the screen. As she put down the phone she found herself looking at a familiar brunette. 

Thoughts of the amazing things Kara was doing to her neck suddenly vanished as the woman approached. Kara noticed Lena’s distraction and turned to look as well. 

“Well, well Luthor. At it again. Didn’t your mother scare you away from this the last time?”

Kara wasn’t sure what was happening or who this woman was but she didn’t like her. She especially didn’t like the was Lena was suddenly very still. Kara gave her hand comforting squeeze and felt Lena return the pressure.

“Veronica, how lovely to see you,” Lena said smiling at the woman. 

Kara noticed there seemed to be a lot of teeth on display. 

“It’s Roulette now,” the brunette said smoothly. “And I’m sure it is. I see you’ve progressed to not need the man as a decoy to lure women to your bed. Is this a professional arrangement or did you just beg her too?”

Kara really hated this woman. She didn’t know their history but she hated her. Who would ever think Lena would need to pay- Lena laughed. Several other people were watching them now.

“The only begging I remember from that night was yours Roulette,” Lena said not breaking eye contact as her expression changed to a pout. “Oh Lena yes, fuck me. Please fuck me harder. Oh god don’t stop, don’t ever stop. I’ll do anything just let me come Lena, please let me come.”

Kara watched Roulette’s left eye twitch. It must have been an excellent impression of her. Kara desperately wanted to know what had happened between them. Roulette forced a laugh.

“Your memory of that night must be worse than I thought if you think I was the one begging. Then again you were-”

“Oh I remember it perfectly,” Lena said. “After all we both know how it ended. One tends not to forget the reason why.”

Lena smiled one last time at Roulette and then waved to an approaching car.

“Do excuse us Roulette, our ride is here.”

Lena guided Kara to the car and they climbed in the back. Kara couldn’t help turning her head to look at Roulette but Lena caught her face and pulled her in for another one of those amazing kisses. Far too quickly they broke apart Kara breathing heavily.

“Never look back after you’ve won the round. It only lets them start the second one,” Lena said.

Kara nodded as Lena moved back and they both put on their seat belts. As the car turned the corner she looked over at Lena and smiled. Her earlier excitement returning. She was going to Lena’s apartment, and this time they were going to finish what they started. Kara crossed her legs. Lena seemed to notice her train of thought. She winked at Kara and then her eyes flicked to the driver watching them in the mirror. Lena reached over and grabbed Kara’s hand her thumb tracing small circles in her palm. Kara watched her silently. 

The car came to a stop half a block from Lena’s building. They got out and Lena gave the driver a cash tip before pulling Kara along behind her. Kara laughed as Lena shoved her against a fence and kissed her roughly.

“We’re going to have to take a slight detour to get inside. I’ll drop you off around the back, make my return and come get you.”

“Lena Luthor,” Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. “Am I about to be your dirty little secret.”

“I certainly hope so,” Lena said kissing her once more. 

Kara laughed, as Lena grabbed her hand and dragged her up the street. She could get used to this. They covered the next hundred feet quickly before stopping in a surprisingly clean side street. Lena glanced around before giving Kara one more kiss.

“I’ll be five minutes.”

Lena motioned for Kara to stay as she walked off pulling out her phone. Kara shivered and waited silently counting the seconds. For all future trysts, if there were any, she was bringing a jacket. A really warm one.

Lena pretended to be scrolling her phone as she walked through the main entrance and to the lift. She went up to her floor stepped out and went in. She closed the door and waited exactly two minutes before pressing the button and walking back out to take the lift down one floor. She walked the length of the corridor and took the other lift down to the back entrance. She opened the door and waved to Kara.

Kara ran over and she pulled her in for another kiss. She couldn’t seem to stop herself kissing Kara over and over again. They stumbled to the lift and then back down the corridor. Kara laughed when she realised how convoluted the entrance was but soon the were at the correct floor and Lena’s mouth was on Kara’s as they stumbled through the door. The moment it shut Lena broke the kiss and grabbed her creation turning it off. 

She looked back at Kara. Now they were inside she had all the patience in the world. Lena saw Kara shiver as she anxiously fiddled with her phone. Lena smiled and took her hand leading her down the hall to the bedroom. Kara was barely breathing when they arrived and Lena closed the door. There was no real reason to but old habits die hard.

“Now,” she whispered pulling Kara in for another kiss, softer this time.

Kara kissed her back and Lena was able to confirm she was in fact breathing. Though she was also very cold. She was in fact shivering quite a lot.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry I did not realise how cold you were,” Lena said immediately feeling like an asshole.

Kara laughed and Lena quickly turned on the heating. She heard the hum as it started up. Lena pulled Kara in close kissing her as they made their way towards the bed. Tossing aside her bag she took Kara’s phone and carefully placed it on the beside table with hers before pulling Kara back in for another kiss. 

Kara moaned her arms coming around Lena’s waist and pulling her closer. Lena started kissing a path down Kara’s neck as her hands found the fastening holding up Kara’s dress. It only took one pull and the whole thing slid to the floor leaving Kara in just her heels and a pair of lacy black underwear. Lena took a moment to appreciate the view.

Kara however seemed to have other goals in mind as she pulled Lena back in for another kiss her hands quickly finding the hidden zipper and pulling it down. Lena stepped back for a moment to create some space between them as she did a quick tug letting her dress fall to the floor. She stepped back into Kara’s arms kissing her again. Kissing Kara would become less exciting at some point, surely.

She hooked her fingers in Kara’s underwear and stopped.

“You sure you want this?” she asked.

Kara nodded eagerly and Lena pulled her underwear down in one smooth motion smiling as she hear Kara utter some kind of prayer. While she was down there she took a moment to undo the straps of Kara’s heels and toss them out of the way. The room was heating up now and Kara had mostly stopped shivering. Lena looked up and saw Kara watching her wordlessly. Lena took a deep breath and stood slowly letting her fingers skate their way up Kara’s legs. 

“Now to warm you up properly,” she whispered.

Kara made a noise that sounded rather like a whimper as Lena kissed her again her arms wrapping around Kara as she slowly lowered her onto the bed. As her knees hit the mattress Lena kicked off her shoes sending them rolling away across the bedroom floor. She pulled herself off Kara and undid her bra. She smiled as she watched Kara’s eyes zero in on her chest right before she tossed the lacy fabric away. Lena took another step back lowering her underwear then let them fall enjoying the sound doing so pulled from Kara’s throat. 

Lena took a moment to enjoy her view of every single part of Kara’s perfect body. She could think of no other word to describe what lay before her other than perfection. 

Kara moved up the bed a little and Lena crawled on top of her kissing her way up those ridiculous abs and stopping for a moment to suck each of Kara’s nipples into her mouth enjoying the needy little whine that came from Kara as she did. She finally kissed her way up Kara’s neck and then to those lips.

“Hey,” Lena whispered.

“Hey,” Kara said smiling. 

Lena smiled back and then she was kissing her. She could kiss Kara forever. Hell she could hold Kara forever. Kara’s hands made their way down Lena’s back as Lena buried her hands in Kara’s hair. She dragged her mouth away from Kara’s and down her throat where she found the perfect place to suck and bite. Kara moaned as Lena’s thigh found it’s way between her legs. Lena braced herself with one hand the other hand finding it’s way to Kara’s nipples where she spent a moment enjoying the sounds that came out of Kara’s mouth as she pinched and rolled them to increasingly hard points.

Eventually Kara just started saying please over and over again as she tried to grind against Lena’s thigh. Lena pulled back a little and grinned at Kara. She let her hand slide between them to check just how wet Kara was. Kara’s nails dug into her back as her fingers made their sweep. Lena tried not to feel smug as she brought her fingers to her lips. Kara whimpered her eyes on Lena’s mouth. 

“Is this your first time?” Lena asked.

Kara bit her lip and nodded.

“Then I suppose I’d better do this properly,” Lena said. “Hands or mouth?”

Kara laughed.

“Your choice,” she said.

Lena smiled and using her knees forced Kara’s legs apart. Kara’s breathing got more and more erratic as she slowly made her back down Kara’s body. She stopped and took a moment to breathe as she positioned herself between Kara’s legs. She’d only done this once before and suddenly she was nervous again. She glanced up and saw Kara watching her intently. Lena smiled and lowered her mouth.

Her nerves disappeared the moment she heard Kara’s moan. She licked and sucked teasing Kara’s clit as she twisted under her. Lena took her time exploring and tasting. She had all the time in the world and she intended to take it. 

Kara’s hands in her hair and the repeated begging convinced her to speed up a little. But only a little. Kara’s moans turned to pleading to a string of curse words interspersed with begging. Lena carefully slid one finger inside Kara and tried not to melt as she felt Kara tighten around it.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

Lena smiled adding a second finger giving Kara time to adjust. Not that she really seemed to need it.

“Don’t stop now,” Kara pleaded.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Lena said lifting her head. 

Kara looked back at her with a mix of adoration and exasperation.

“I do have a vibrator,” she said.

Lena held her gaze and smiled right before she curled her fingers. Kara went back to swearing her hands gripping the bedspread. Lena lowered her head once more and went back to sucking on Kara’s clit, a little harder this time. A minute later she felt Kara tighten around her fingers as she came moaning her name over and over again. 

Lena let her ride it out the blonde collapsing into the bed breathing heavily as she withdrew her fingers. Lena made her way back up Kara’s body to kiss her. Kara grabbed her tightly rolling Lena under her as she kissed her back. They broke apart. 

“So that was-”

Kara gulped. Lena smiled.

“That was fun,” Lena finished for her.

Kara grinned and Lena felt amazing. Then Kara’s hand moved between them and she was suddenly aware of just how wet she was. Kara’s fingers slowly circled her clit and Lena felt her hips jerk just a little as Kara smiled. 

“I think it’s your turn,” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded her eyes closing for a second as Kara’s fingers continued to move in smaller and smaller circles. She hadn’t actually gotten to this point before, with a woman. She hadn’t had time with Veronica. Then she felt Kara’s mouth making it’s way down her neck and then lower. She bit her lip trying not to moan as Kara sucked gently on one nipple teasing it with her tongue and teeth. Kara switched to the other side as Lena gripped the blankets tightly. Kara’s fingers kept moving winding Lena tighter and tighter under her.

“Kara, Kara you’re going to-”

Kara kissed her shifting the position of her hand and moving faster. Lena’s hands wrapped around her burying one in Kara’s hair holding her tightly as the other dug into the muscles of Kara’s back.

She heard Kara’s breathless moan as she became aware she was saying something.

“Harder, faster, fuck Kara.”

Her eyes closed and she felt her nails digging into Kara’s back. Kara’s fingers moved faster and Lena felt her orgasm crash into her. 

She came back down with a sigh her whole body feeling delightfully warm and relaxed. She opened her eyes to see Kara watching her. She smiled trying to slow her breathing.

“That was quicker than I thought it would be,” Kara said smiling.

Lena narrowed her eyes and gave her another quick kiss.

“Don’t get cocky. I haven’t finished with you yet.”

Kara woke in Lena’s arms feeling warm and decidedly used. She lifted the sheet and grinned as she saw the mess of hickies that covered her body. She stretched a little and felt Lena’s arms tighten around her. Lena pulled her closer and Kara tried not to smile too much as she felt Lena’s thigh move between her legs.

“Don’t even think about getting up yet,” Lena mumbled.

Kara bit her lip trying not to make a sound as she felt Lena press closer. She closed her eyes trying to keep her breathing even as memories of the night before came back. It had been so good. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but she couldn’t help it, she had woken up in Lena’s bed, with Lena. After spending what felt like most of the night having sex in Lena’s bed, and at least once in the shower. And then she got to go to sleep with Lena wrapped naked around her. 

She heard Lena’s sleepy sigh behind her.

“Do you need a minute?” Lena asked.

“No, no I am- I am perfectly calm.” Kara said.

She tried very hard to relax her body but it only seemed to get tighter. Lena laughed softly and begun kissing Kara’s neck.

“I have to pee so you can have a minute to be excited before I come back and demand more sleep.”

Kara bit her lip and nodded as Lean unwrapped herself and got out of the bed. Kara waited until Lena was definitely in the bathroom before she buried her head in the pillow and silently screamed for a moment kicking her legs. She took a few deep breaths and was composed again as Lena returned looking decidedly disheveled and way too good as she climbed back into bed. She also looked very sleepy. Lena covered herself with the blanket looking at Kara suspiciously for a moment.

“You’re a morning person aren’t you?”

Kara nodded.

“Of course you are,” Lena said dropping her head on the pillow.

“Normally I get up and go for a run,” Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena. 

Lena muttered something and pulled Kara in for a kiss. Kara snuggled against her. Lena seemed half asleep but Kara was now wide awake. She gave Lena another kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

“You’re awake now aren’t you,” Lena said as she returned to the bed.

Kara nodded giving her an apologetic look. Lena sighed. 

“I can make you some coffee if you want.”

Lena laughed wrapping her arms around Kara once more.

“In case you don’t remember my coffee machine has no less than twenty buttons.”

Kara made a face. Yeah that might be difficult. 

“Why do you have such an over the top machine when you only drink your coffee black?” she asked.

“Lex likes cappuccinos and my mother has lattes. Also heaven forbid a Luthor ever get something basic if there’s a luxury option.”

Kara smiled as Lena buried her face in her neck breathing deeply.

“Is there another way I can help you wake up?” Kara asked innocently.

Lena lifted her head and looked at Kara.

“You are insatiable,” she said. 

Kara beamed at her.

“So is that a no to eating you out for breakfast?”

Lena laughed and rolled onto her back.

“Go for it. But don’t expect-”

Kara was already diving under the covers. Lena spread her legs and Kara let out a happy sigh before putting her face between them. This was probably her new favourite place in the whole world. She started out slowly giving Lena time to wake up. Once Lena had her hands in Kara’s hair and was rocking her hips against her mouth Kara figured she could go a little faster. Then her phone rang. She stopped. Lena twisted away muttering curses and then to Kara’s surprise she heard her answer it.

“Alex if I look at the time and it’s not ten o’clock I will have you assassinated,” Lena said.

Kara laughed. There was a pause then Lena lifted the blankets to look at Kara.

“Alex wants to talk to you.” 

She held out the phone and Kara scrambled up the bed kissing Lena before taking it.

“Hey Alex I’m a little busy can I call you back in like-” Lena held up five fingers. “Ten minutes?” 

Lena smiled.

“Why you’re right- Are you kidding me? Are you actually? Oh my god. Yes call me back when you and Luthor have some goddamn pants on,” Alex said.

“That might be a-”

Alex hung up and Kara checked the time. 

“In her defense it is five past ten,” Kara said. 

Lena kissed her.

“Shh, no talking. Not awake yet,” Lena said gently pushing Kara back under the blankets. 

Kara laughed as she let Lena guide her head back to it’s previous position. 

They did eventually make it out of the bed and Lena showed Kara how to use the coffee machine. It was as ridiculously complicated as she expected. Thankfully for Lena’s coffee it only required four buttons be pressed. Lena ordered them brunch and asked for Kara’s phone. She handed it over happily and watched as Lena downloaded an app.

“What are you doing?” she asked wrapping her arms around Lena from behind.

“I’m putting signal on your phone. It’s an end to end encryption messaging app. My mother has a tap on my phone from the network but using this we can message each other without her getting the details. It’s also a good idea in general for a future journalist so you can protect your sources.”

Lena smiled and pushed Kara’s phone back towards her. Kara blinked at her and smiled as a new message popped up from LeLu.

“That explains why you didn’t text me before.”

“I may be a bit paranoid,” Lena admitted with a shrug.

Kara quickly sent Lena a smiley face.

“It’s not paranoia if you’re right.”

Her phone buzzed alerting her to a new message from Alex.

_Put your goddamn pants on!_

She smiled and quickly sent Alex a selfie of her dressed once more. She looked back at Lena.

“Since you just gave me a super secret spy method of messaging you, does this mean you want to see me again?” she asked.

Lena bit her lip and then smiled picking up her coffee again.

“It might suggest that. Would you like to see me again?”

Kara grinned.

“Maybe, you know, once or twice.”

Lena laughed and went to answer the door as their food arrived. Kara politely hid behind the kitchen counter, just in case. Kara couldn’t quite contain her happiness when she saw Lena had ordered them potstickers. 

“Okay you are my favourite person ever,” she said quickly shoving two into her mouth with a moan of delight.

Lena laughed. Kara still chewing picked up her phone and sent Lena a new message.

_Wanna come to Game night on Friday?_

She looked over and saw Lena smile at her phone before looking up. Kara tried not to look nervous. Lena sent back a message.

_Tell me where and what time. I’ll be there._

Then Alex called again. Kara sighed answering it.

“Why are you calling? I am dressed and there are potstickers here. I will come home eventually.”

Alex sighed muttering something.

“You told me to make sure you didn’t forget your mid semester report needs to be submitted tonight. There’s like seven sticky notes on the fridge about it.”

Kara sighed. She knew that report would ruin her weekend somehow.

“I’ll be home in an hour,” she said resigned.

She said goodbye to Alex and looked at Lena then at the food. Before she left she intended to eat as many of these potstickers as she could and then get at least one last kiss from Lena before she made her way home.

Lena had fully intended to control herself and not see Kara again until Friday. She’d been doing well only messaging Kara three times over the rest of the weekend. Then she ran into her outside a cafe on campus and they ended up going for a walk in the park with their coffees. One thing led to another and she had Kara pinned to a tree in a secret grove kissing her until she had to go back to class. Lena tried not to think about it too much as she fixed her hair on the way back to class. Considering Kara was the one against the tree she didn’t know how she’d gotten leaves in it.

The second time was a bit more planned. They were messaging all morning and Kara was trying to motivate herself to get ahead of her readings. So Lena suggested Kara join her in the library to study and held onto her phone for her so she couldn’t get distracted. This time no one interrupted and Lena was about to invite Kara back to her place for dinner when Alex called reminding Kara it was her turn to cook and no she couldn’t do it tomorrow. Kara had given her a kiss before she left.

On Friday morning when Kara shyly sent her a message asking if she wanted to stay over after game night Lena didn’t have to think twice. She threw a change of clothes and something to sleep in —not that she expected to need them— into a bag and arrived at Kara’s at exactly seven pm. Kara had apparently been waiting for her because she opened the door pulling Lena into a hug, then a kiss that lasted until Alex walked past telling them to break it up.

Kara of course claimed Lena as her partner for the night, so Alex called dibs on Maggie which left James and Winn looking at each other. They did a fist bump. Pizza was ordered and Lena was grateful to hear Kara order her a vegetarian one. 

First up was Jenga. The game went on longer than most due to an impressive act of almost collaborative engineering between her and Winn that ended when Alex told them to stop showing off. The pizza arrived and charades came out. Along with a bottle of what Lena was told was wine. After a taste she silently resolved to bring good wine along next time and switched to water.

Four hours later victory securely in the bag Lena sat on the couch Kara snuggled into her side as James drew a squiggly arrow on a circle while Winn looked bewildered. 

“A clock. Minutes, Hours. Time. Night. Day-”

“Time!” Maggie yelled.

“A compass,” James said sighing. 

Winn sighed dropping back into his chair. Lena smiled.

“Stop looking so smug Luthor, not all of us are artists,” Maggie said pointing with her wineglass.

“Sorry Sawyer,” Lena said smirking.

Maggie’s drawing of a pig had earned a lot of laughter. Especially her attempt at a curly tail.

“Next time I’m partnering with Lena. I’m calling dibs now,” Winn said. 

“Hey no fair Winn, she’s my date,” Kara said wrapping herself tighter around Lena.

“She can still be your date while she helps me crush you,” Winn said holding out his fist. 

Lena knocked her fist against Winn’s. Kara gasped.

“Sorry darling he’s better at Jenga than you.”

Kara made a noise of mock outrage as everyone else laughed.

“For that you can sleep on the couch.”

Lena turned to look at Kara. Kara stared back determinedly.

“Well I could, but then who’s going to kiss you goodnight, darling?” she asked sinking every bit of seductive purr she could into the words.

Kara swallowed her eyes widening. Lena smiled as she watched Kara’s breathing change. A cushion hit them both.

“Hey!” Kara protested.

“Not in front of me you’re not,” Alex said pointing her finger at them. 

Five minutes later Winn got up and goodbyes were exchanged as the boys left. Kara took Lena’s hand puling her to her feet and clearly intending to lead her off towards her bedroom.

“Hold it right there you two,” Alex said.

They turned to see Alex and Maggie wearing identical expressions of what Lena was sure was mock seriousness.

“Yes?” Kara asked. 

“We just wanted to remind you both of the house rules,” Maggie said with a smirk.

“There are no house rules,” Kara said.

“Yes there are,” Alex said. “Don’t lie Kara. Now: no kissing, no sex-”

“You and Maggie-” Kara begun but Maggie cut her off.

“No ritual animal slaughter of any kind-”

“Ritual what?” Lena asked.

Alex held up a hand.

“No touching over the pants, no touching under the pants, you will sleep top and tail in you pajamas. Yes there will be a test. No boys-”

Kara scoffed.

“Don’t go off alone. If you do go off alone do not go into the woods-”

“Why would we-”

“If you do go into the woods never ever make out in the woods-”

Lena turned to leave but Alex put a hand on her shoulder making her turn back around.

“Or you will die in the woods,” Alex finished. “Any questions?”

Lena gave Alex her best Luthor smile.

“Just one, do you want me to prove your sister is a screamer or can we go to bed now?”

Alex made a horrified face and Maggie laughed.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Alex said.

Lena kept smiling.

“I’m a Luthor. Goodnight.” 

Lena turned back to Kara the two of them leaving as Alex yelled about needing ear plugs. They headed down the hall and Kara leaned into Lena.

“But I’m not a screamer,” she whispered.

“They don’t know that,” Lena whispered back. 

Kara pulled her in for a kiss as they reached her bedroom door.

Kara’s room was almost a polar opposite of hers. It was small and a little crowded. The walls were covered in posters and drawings of various ages adding far more colour than muted white of Lena’s. The tiny desk was squished under the window between two overloaded bookshelves, it’s surface covered in stacks of books and papers that seemed somewhat straight. A large collection of pens were stuffed into a jar on the windowsill above. The bed was pushed against the far wall with a bright geometric pattern bedspread. A half dozen books were stacked neatly under a lamp on the bedside table. Kara watched her looking around and seemed nervous. Lena smiled pulling her in for another kiss. 

Kara came quite willingly melting into Lena’s arms and kicking the door closed. Kara had Lena’s shirt off by the time they crashed onto the bed.

**Present**  
Kara walked over to her desk in a remarkably good mood. The warm hug she’d gotten from Lena at the end of the lunch that had lasted just that heartbeat too long had done a surprising amount to improve her confidence. As had Lena’s suggestion they do lunch again sometime. Kara stopped five feet from her desk seeing Alex sitting in her chair with a book. Alex looked up and Kara smiled. 

“Hey what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Kelly and I were in the city and stopped by to have lunch with you and James. James said you were off doing an interview and you didn’t answer your messages so we had lunch without you.”

Kara laughed letting Alex wrap her in a tight hug. She’d made it all the way from lunch back to the office without checking her phone. That was practically unheard of for her. She tried not to dwell on it.

“Well I’m sorry I missed Kelly then. I would have loved to do lunch I just got caught up. Maybe next week.”

Alex sniffed. She pulled back quickly looking a confused Kara up and down. 

“I know that perfume,” Alex said sniffing again.

“No you don’t,” Kara said.

She stepped out of sniffing range. Kara had no idea how Alex knew what perfume Lena wore but she didn’t want to find out. It was probably very faint too so she couldn’t possibly recognise it.

“Yeah I do. I was thinking of buying it for Kelly but then I saw it’s like a thousand dollars. Why are you wearing it?”

“I’m not.”

Panic was starting to set in. If Alex discovered whose perfume it was she’d start suspecting, and if she started suspecting she might actually realise-

“Then why do you smell like it?”

“I must have walked past someone who did.”

“Then why is it on your neck?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I hugged someone wearing it.”

Panic was definitely there now, she’d mentioned the hug. If Alex found out Lena had given her a hug goodbye that was long and close enough to leave traces of her perfume-

“Well who have you hugged today?” Alex asked with a smile.

“No one. Well except you.”

Alex gave Kara her patented big sister look. Kara tried not to squirm. She saw Cat out of the corner of her eye.

“Maybe Cat sprayed it in her office and I just walked through it,” she suggested.

“Then why did you get so defensive?”

“I’m not defensive.”

“Kara you’ve crossed your arms twice now. Did you have a date? Is that why you didn’t check your messages and weren’t back for lunch?”

“No I didn’t have a date.”

Cat was suddenly walking right towards her. Kara quickly hid her notepad in a draw ignoring Alex’s continued confusion. Cat stopped at her desk.

“Did she actually see you?” Cat asked.

“Yes, yes she did,” Kara said smiling. 

Alex leaned over slightly and Kara watched the tiniest flare of her nostrils. Cat glared at Alex.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Kara’s sister. Special agent Alex Danvers.” Alex looked at Kara giving her best _I’m a highly trained agent and I smell bullshit_ face. “It’s not hers.”

Cat flicked her eyes over Alex and dismissed her turning back to Kara.

“So did Luthor actually answer any of the questions?”

“Luthor?” Alex asked suddenly very interested.

“Yes, yes she did, all of them,” Kara said quickly. 

“Luthor, as in Lena Luthor your-”

“Yes Alex! Lena Luthor, my former jogging buddy from NCU yes her.” 

Kara knew she was talking far too loud and far too fast but she did not want Cat to know anymore than she did. She might suspect they’d been together but without confirmation it meant nothing. Alex put her hands in her pockets smiling as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Kara didn’t trust her. Cat was looking between the two of them obviously piecing things together. 

“So it’s Lena’s perfume,” Alex said smirking. 

Before Kara could utter a denial Cat’s hand shot out holding her in place as she leant in and sniffed deeply clearly working out where the smell was. Kara glared at Alex until Cat stood back.

“Why is Lena Luthor’s perfume on your neck?” Cat asked.

“It’s not,” Kara protested.

“Did you hug Lena?” Alex asked.

“No.”

“Did Lena hug you?” Cat asked.

“No.” 

“So she kissed you.”

“Alex no!”

Kara was blushing already as she glared at her sister. Alex was unaffected. Cat looked at Alex with something almost bordering on respect as they both turned back to Kara.

“I want the recording,” Cat said.

“What recording?” Kara asked.

“The one of your interview,” Cat said rolling her eyes.

“Uh, I don’t have one. I took notes instead.”

“Then show me your notes.”

“Why do you want to see my notes?”

“To know if she did actually answer everything.”

Kara leaned back.

“They’re in my head.”

Cat gave her a look of utter disbelief. She looked at Alex. Alex stepped in. Kara backed up to her desk. She subtly shifted her phone behind her pens so it was out of sight.

“How long was the interview?” Alex asked.

“Half an hour.”

“Then why didn’t you come back straight after?”

“I went to lunch.”

“What did you have?”

“Sushi.”

“Where from?”

“Uh, I can’t remember the name.”

Alex moved back again and Kara breathed a small sigh of relief. Then Alex’s eyes swept up and down Kara’s body taking in the heels, pants, low cut shirt and her best jacket. Kara tensed.

“You look very nice today,” Alex said smiling. “Was it for Lena?”

Kara glared at her. She turned away from both of them and sat down at her desk. Then she saw Cat had picked up her phone. She dived across the desk trying to grab it. Cat moved out of her way. Cat already had it unlocked.

“There’s a 48 minute recording from today. That wouldn’t be your interview would it?” Cat asked.

“No,” Kara said trying not to grit her teeth.

Cat slid her finger across the screen and met Kara’s eyes as she tapped the play button. Lena’s voice came through clearly.

_“Okay my turn, would you rather an NSYNC reunion or, JT and Brittany back together?”_

_“My OTP! That’s an impossible question to answer and you’re cruel for asking.”_

_“Well sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through.”_

Cat tapped the stop button. 

“Well it seems you had time to actually converse at the end of your interview. You seem to know each other rather well.”

Kara did not miss the suggestion as Cat held out her phone. Kara snatched it back as she looked at the two of them.

“Okay what do you want?” she asked.

“The truth,” Cat said.

Kara looked at Alex who looked far too happy. She was going to hear about this for years.

“Answers would be nice,” Alex said.

Kara sighed sitting down.

“Yes it’s Lena’s perfume she gave me a hug before I left,” she looked at Cat. “It was a completely platonic, old acquaintances saying goodbye thing. A normal hug,” she looked back at Alex. “Yes I had lunch with her but only because it was convenient. And yes I may have dressed up a little today but that is completely beside the point!”

Kara opened her laptop.

“Now unless you two have any more questions about a perfectly appropriate and uninteresting lunch between old acquaintances I have an article to write.”

Cat nodded to Alex and left. Kara glared at her sister.

“Just one more question,” Alex said leaning down.

Kara tried not to be intimidated. Alex smiled and the intimidation factor dropped.

“Is she still hot?”

Kara glanced around to make absolutely sure Cat couldn’t hear.

“Hotter.”

Alex laughed as she left. Kara waited until she was sure Alex was gone and Cat was looking at her screens before she picked up her phone and opened Signal.

Lena smiled as she saw a message from Kara.

_I think my sister is part bloodhound. She could smell your perfume on me._

“Are you listening Lena?” Lillian asked

“Yes mother,” Lena said with a sigh.

Lena was surprised at how well her plan had gone. She had made sure to rub a little of her perfume on Kara, she’d wanted Kara to be able to smell her on her skin for a while after they parted. It was a little underhanded but she was a Luthor, and Kara had confirmed she was single. She sent a quick reply.

_How did she know it was mine?_

“You don’t seem to be listening,” Lillian said looking pointedly at her phone.

“I have a company to run. I know you find this difficult to believe but your presence is not my most pressing concern.”

Lena glanced up at her mother before returning her attention to her phone.

“Somehow your brother always managed to devote time to the concerns of the board.”

Lena scoffed.

“He also managed to provide missiles to terrorist organizations, tank the share price and create the biggest PR disaster of the century when he was found to be using company funds to pay for his drug habit. Not to mention the allegations of bribery and three ongoing sexual harassment lawsuits.”

Lillian glared at Lena but Kara’s reply came through so she didn’t care.

_Cat Grant. So now they both know we hugged goodbye. If there’s a gossip piece blame Alex._

Lena smiled.

“So what are you doing about the share price?” Lillian asked.

“I gave you my plan for that last week. If you’ve lost the email I can have Jess send it to you again.”

She typed three replies and deleted them all.

_I can handle Cat Grant. Alex however might be a problem if she knows about this alleged hug._

“Who was the woman before me?” Lillian asked.

“What woman?” Lena asked not taking her eyes from the phone.

_I don’t think it’s alleged if I confirmed it. Alex used her FBI powers to get a confession._

“The blonde who came out five minutes before I came in? She looked familiar.”

“Kara, she’s a reporter from Catco media.”

_It is if my lawyers say so. They’re very good. Just to make sure I’ll send the NDA with a bottle of wine._

“Kara who?”

Lena looked up at Lillian and smiled.

“Danvers. Is there anything else mother?”

Lillian got up.

“No. I’ll see you at the board meeting.”

“Goodbye.”

Lillian left and Lena turned back to her phone. 

_You do know bribing a federal agent is a crime._

Lena smiled.

_It’s not a bribe, it’s a goodwill gift. I am simply going to send it along with a punitive NDA to your sister suggesting if she likes the wine maybe she would be so good as to sign the NDA and never mention the alleged hug again._

Kara’s reply was a string of emoji’s. Lena smiled and put down her phone. She did have a company to run. Though she might message Kara tomorrow and see if she wanted to do lunch again. Actually make that in two days. She didn’t want to seem too eager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: in the present Lena meets the old gang again at J'onn's new bar. In the past, Kara wants to know if they're dating, and they get an unexpected visit


	4. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Lena joins the gang for a night out at the DEO.
> 
> Past: there's a date and a surprise visit from family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual content, references to drug use, references to homophobc family.

**Present**  
Lena tried not to be nervous as she made a final note and put aside her pen. Then she picked it up again. There was a lot to do and work would be a good distraction until Kara arrived. She put her pen back down. If she started she knew she might cancel. She’d find something to put it off. Some emergency to deal with that she could ignore as long as she didn’t know it was there. She sighed and got up looking out the window her attention shifting to the city spread out before her. 

The door opened and she smiled. _Kara._ She felt her smile grow as she turned.

“You’re early. I-”

She stopped, her smile disappearing as she saw Lillian.

“I take it you were expecting someone else,” Lillian said.

“Well I was smiling,” Lena replied.

Lillian narrowed her eyes slightly.

“One would think you hate me.”

“One would.”

Lena ignored her mother turning instead to pick up her coat. She walked over to the mirror as she put it on. She made sure to keep one eye on Lillian as she checked her makeup was still perfect and her hair was still in place. She touched up her lipstick keeping a close eye on Lillian as she did. She looked at her reflection for one last moment and smiled. 

She was wearing a low cut black singlet and tight black pants with a gold belt. Her cashmere coat was a nice shade of maroon and in a happy coincidence matched her lipstick surprisingly well. She was playing into Kara’s old favourites but not obviously. She did have some restraint. Otherwise it would be a white shirt and leather pants. Kara would definitely be into it but that would be too obvious. This was a long game after all. She looked at Lillian in the mirror.

“I’m heading down. Would you like to join me?” she asked collecting her bag.

Lillian considered her for a moment her eyes doing a sweep over Lena’s outfit. Lena raised an eyebrow. Lillian nodded. Lena opened the door and motioned for Lillian to precede her. Lillian paused for a moment halfway through the door her eyes on Lena before she continued through. Lena followed rolling her eyes. Jess had already left which explained how she’d made it to the office. Lena made a mental note to have security stop her at the lobby in future. They got into the elevator together. 

“Why did you come to see me?” Lena asked.

“Does a mother need a reason to see her daughter?”

“You do.”

Lillian was strangely silent looking at Lena as though trying to work something out. The elevator doors opened and Lena silently signaled to her security. They approached as she made her way across the marble floors. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kara approaching the entrance. Lena stopped pretending to check her phone. 

“Sorry mother I need to take this, Avi please see my mother out.”

The guard —Avi— nodded as Lillian watched Lena turn and walk back to the elevator her phone to her ear. Lillian let the guard show her out just as Kara entered. Lena smiled as Kara made her way over.

“I thought I was meeting you in your office,” Kara said wrapping Lena in a tight hug.

“Mother appeared and I had to get rid of her,” Lena said hugging her back.

Kara laughed and they separated. 

“Shall we go?” Kara asked. 

Lena nodded trying not to seem nervous as they headed down to the car park. Kara seemed confused but then Lena held up her car keys.

“Frank’s daughter is sick so I told him to take a few days to look after her. I can be your designated driver, but since I don’t know where we’re going I’m going to need you to navigate.”

Kara laughed.

“Well if you’re volunteering.”

They got in and Lena took a moment of pleasure in watching Kara’s reaction as she tapped the accelerator. As they hit the city traffic Lena drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She could never quite decide if she did or didn’t love driving. On one hand the car was a pleasure to drive, on the other, traffic. Kara pulled down the visor checking her face and neck in the mirror. She scoffed and started wiping off the faint traces of Lena’s lipstick.

“I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose,” Kara muttered.

Lena laughed, she was.

“Only the once. Cat had called me that morning wanting to know if I’d be willing to do an interview about my current relationship status. I had Jess tell her there was only one Catco reporter I talked to.”

She’d sent Kara back from lunch with a perfect lip print on her neck. Cat had reportedly stopped halfway through a rant to stare at Kara. Kara sighed trying to glare at her. Lena smiled back. Kara rolled her eyes her usual smile returning. She returned the visor to it’s prior position.

“Her face when I turned my head was…” Kara smiled lost in her memory for a moment. “You do know Cat is one more lipstick smear from declaring us a couple.”

“Does that bother you?” Lena asked carefully keeping her tone light.

Kara shook her head smiling. They lapsed into silence as the traffic finally moved and Lena navigated the mess of pedestrians still trying to get across.

“So how was work?” Kara asked.

“Busy. There was an incident at one of our factories in Venezuela and I spent half my morning making sure I had someone on the ground who would actually fix it. Thankfully no one was hurt but everything is on hold for the next week until the place can be cleared by Health and Safety. And I just know someone’s going to try and pay a bribe to speed up the process.”

Lena tried not to think about the possible catastrophes she might be waking up to tomorrow.

“How big of a problem would it be for you if they did? Left at the next lights,” Kara said.

Lena changed lanes.

“Normally only a minor one. It’s one of our smaller subsidiaries, but considering all the bribes Lex paid, it wouldn’t be ideal.”

Kara made a face.

“I can see how that might be a problem.”

Lena smiled and Kara grinned back.

“So about tonight, I’ve told everyone I’m bringing a stray along to join us. I think Alex suspects who but you’ll be a surprise to everyone else.”

Lena smiled not taking her eyes from the road.

“Well this should be fun then. Are you going to tell me where we’re going then?”

“J’onn has a new bar. You’ll like it, probably. It’s Al’s but grown up and with clean floors,” Lena laughed. Al’s floors had been rumored to still have drinks spilled in the seventies on them. “It’s called the DEO and I promise it has a decent scotch. There’s pool tables, somewhere to dance, and after ten on weekends there’s live music.”

Lena smiled.

“Well then I’m sure I’ll love it. I’m guessing you have a regular booth?”

Kara shook her head quickly.

“No, of course no-” Lena raised an eyebrow. “Yes, yes we do. J’onn puts our own personal reserved sign on it and on our birthdays he adds balloons.”

Lena laughed. Some things didn’t change.

Lena took a deep breath looking at the bar under the guise of retrieving her handbag. It didn’t look that intimidating. The building was two stories high and very square situated between a historical building and a glass skyscraper. Out the front people were gathered around several tables and a bouncer in black stood by the door. Nothing that should be causing anxiety, and yet. 

After fumbling around in the backseat for a minute she looked over and saw Kara watching her seeing far too much. Lena turned properly to retrieve her bag. As she did Kara got out of the car and came around to Lena’s door. She opened it and held out a hand to her with a knowing smile. Lena sighed and accepted it letting Kara lead her in. She knew logically she didn’t need to worry. It wasn’t like there’d been a big fight between her and Kara that made everyone take sides. But still, she was nervous seeing them again. 

Inside the bar there was a decent number of people crowded around tables and the bar. The crowd appeared to mostly be white collar professionals who came straight from work. Considering the placement in the middle of the financial district it made sense. There was a distinct theme of business attire turned to casual with the removal of ties and rolling up of sleeves. 

Kara led Lena around the bar and towards the back where several large circular booths were situated. Lena recognised Alex and James in one. Kara pulled Lena closer as they moved around a table and into view of the booth’s occupants. 

“Guys I found Lena!” Kara said.

“Lena!” 

Winn, James, and Alex raised their glasses in unison and drank. Lena wanted to roll her eyes but she was honestly too happy to see them all. She had in a weird way really missed this close friend group she’d been able to tag along with.

“Now this is familiar,” she said looking at the group. 

Winn shuffled up and Lena found herself squeezing in between him and Kara adding to the deja vu. She looked up and saw Alex smiling at her.

“Welcome back Luthor,” she said raising a glass.

Lena smiled and nodded. Kara took charge.

“Alright introductions. The still too cool to remove her jacket butch is Alex. Next to her is her fiance Kelly, who coincidentally is James’ sister, don’t ask how that went down.”

Lena laughed.

“James works with me at Catco. Next to James is Lucy, no they’re not together, it’s a thing.”

“Hey!” they protested.

Lena smiled. She had wondered if they ever would.

“Lucy just left the army so she’s working for Catco in legal, which is convenient for carpooling. Nia is new, she was a stray from work and next to her is her boyfriend Brainy. He works with Winn and Alex at the FBI doing super secret stuff. And of course that’s Winn.”

Lena smiled at everyone as they were introduced, or reintroduced. She still felt awkward but everyone was smiling and happy.

“Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp,” she said.

Winn cracked up and James rolled his eyes. Someone stopped by their table and Lena looked up to see J’onn. He didn’t look like he’d changed anything but the logo on his shirt.

He smiled at her and Lena felt a warmth she hadn’t in a long time. The familiarity of all these interactions was strange but oddly calming. As though it had been months not years since she had been with them all.

“Hello J’onn.”

“Lena,” J’onn beamed. “It’s lovely to have you at my new place.”

“It’s a very nice place, and I hear there’s live music on weekends,” she said.

“Yes, and a dance floor. You can dance tonight too, just keep it legal.”

The table cracked up as Kara coughed. Lena laughed along with them remembering the last time she’d been on the dance floor at Al’s. 

“I promise.”

“Should I assume you’re paying for the first round?” he asked.

“Just start a new tab,” Lena said.

“They have one,” J’onn said. “It started after someone forgot their card, again.”

Alex sighed as everyone else laughed. Lena took out her card and handed it to J’onn.

“Anything but tequila,” she said looking at everyone else.

Drinks were quickly ordered and J’onn left. Alex pointed a finger at Winn.

“Empty your pockets right now!” she ordered.

Winn looked at her confused.

“Right now Schott, it took me months to get the glitter out last time.”

Lena saw Nia, Kelly and Brainy watching the interaction with amused confusion. Lena focused on Nia as Winn emptied his pockets. Nia met her gaze and held it. 

“This has happened before hasn’t it?” Nia asked smiling brightly at Lena.

“That depends,” Lena said.

“On?” Nia asked.

“On whether a word I say will reach Cat Grant.”

Nia made a zipping motion over her lips. Lena smiled and took a breath.

“This is pretty much what happened when we first met during university. Kara saved me from an awkward situation with my ex and then introduced me to Alex, Winn, and James. After some pool and quite a few shots of some appalling vodka we all hit the dance floor. Winn found a tube of glitter in his pocket so of course Kara being Kara covered us all in it.”

Nia laughed.

“It’s amazing how you managed to make that night sound almost wholesome,” Alex said. “You completely left out the part where you spent three hours feeling up my sister on the dance floor after flirting for two hours over a pool table. Not to mention whatever happened in the shower the next morning.”

Nia’s eyes got very wide for a second as she looked from Lena to Kara. Kara glared at her sister. Lena coughed trying not to smile too much as she remembered that shower. Kara however seemed quite ready to defend her honor. 

“We were recovering from a hangover. It was a completely platonic shower,” Lena carefully didn’t react as Alex snorted. “And we didn’t have sex,” Kara finished. 

“That night,” James clarified. 

Kara and Lena turned to him with identical expressions of shock. He smiled. Lucy laughed.

“Can confirm, you two definitely had sex. Like a lot of it. It was kinda adorable in a way how horny you were for each other,” Lucy said smiling.

“Do not remind me,” Alex said pointing her beer at Lucy. “I have successfully repressed most of my memory of the two of them having any kind of sexual relations. They just had very energetic games of scrabble on every surface of the house.”

“Hey we did not fuck everywhere,” Kara protested.

Kara was blushing as she leaned forward waving a threatening finger at her sister. Nia’s eyes were bugging out of her head as she looked between Lena and Kara while keeping her mouth firmly clamped shut. Lena tried not to laugh. She hadn’t really expected the discussion to go this way but she wasn’t about to say anything because Kara’s current position gave her the opportunity to discreetly look down her shirt.

“Ha! You said fuck so we all know it’s bullshit. Name one place in our house you two didn’t try to play scrabble on, and Luthor if I see you do that a third time I’ll sell pictures to Cat,” Alex said. 

Lena quickly focused on the older Danvers who was pointing a finger threateningly.

“We didn’t have sex in your bed,” Lena said with a smile.

Alex smiled back and gave Lena a nod.

“Thank you Luthor. At least one of you had restraint.”

Alex took a swig of her beer.

“Your desk however-”

Alex started coughing and everyone laughed as Alex glared at Lena. Lena winked and accepted her scotch from J’onn. Nia seemed to be having some kind of fit as she looked at them still keeping her mouth shut. Her boyfriend was frowning at her. Lena smiled at Nia.

“Just ask, it’s okay. As long as you don’t tell Cat I’ll pretend you’re not a reporter,” she said.

“So you two were a couple?” Nia asked excitedly. “Like actually dating?”

“In secret yes. My mother isn’t exactly known for her pro queer standing.”

There was several raised glasses at this.

“How long were you together?” Nia asked.

“About a month-”

“Thirty four days,” Kara said.

Everyone looked at Kara. She blushed a little and Lena watched Winn and James exchange a look. She narrowed her eyes at them.

“Was it serious?” Nia asked.

Lena and Kara both hesitated exchanging a look.

“It was, um,” Kara looked at Lena.

“Intense,” Lena said. Kara nodded in agreement. “There was a lot of, external factors that made it a bit more intense than most relationships.”

Nia was looking at them both and smiling.

“Were you in love?”

“No,” they said quickly.

Perhaps a little too quickly. James scoffed but said nothing. Brainy looked at them both.

“Ah I see,” he said nodding.

“You do?” Nia asked.

Everyone seemed surprised at Brainy’s declaration.

“Yes they are unwilling to disclose the closeness of their prior relationship as they have just rekindled it and wish to not rush anything.”

Kara was suddenly coughing up her wine with a horrified look at Brainy.

“Why would you think we’re dating again?” Kara asked.

“You have lipstick on your neck,” Alex said.

Kara made a frustrated noise digging in her bag. Lena was faster handing over her makeup mirror.

“I was actually referring to Luthor,” Alex said smiling. 

Lena took the mirror back and examined her neck. Sure enough there was a small pink smear from when Kara hugged her earlier. She rubbed it off as the rest of the table laughed.

Conversation flowed as easily as it had in the past and Lena found herself having a good time. It was different from before but not in a bad way, there was a lot less shots and the scotch was much better. There was less of a rush to do something and everyone felt far more settled. Stories were swapped over the table as they talked about their week and Lena was dragged into a debate with Brainy about L Corp’s research goals. 

As the night went on they migrated to the pool tables starting a teams competition where she somehow ended up partnered with Kara. When the music got too loud to talk properly Lena found herself being led to the dance floor by Kara as Alex shouted orders for them to stay one foot apart. Kara immediately plastered herself against Lena and they both gave Alex a one finger salute. Alex sent Nia and Brainy to run interference. When that did nothing but result in Kara sandwiched between Nia and Lena she gave up and they all took to the floor.

At the end of the night J’onn took a picture of them clustered together on the dance floor dancing and singing along to Queen at the top of their lungs. When he asked permission to post it on the DEO twitter Lena got an idea.

“Hey Nia, you ever work the gossip side of things?”

Nia’s eyes got very wide as she nodded.

“I wonder if Cat would be interested in a piece resolving a six year old mystery?”

Kara’s eyes got very wide as she laughed.

“What do you think, shall we recreate the original?”

**Past**  
Kara Danvers was quickly becoming a problem. Actually addiction may be a better descriptor. Her Tuesday and Thursday mornings for two weeks now started with Kara between her legs and she wasn’t complaining about the early wake up. Even when they followed it up with jogging, an exercise she normally hated but somehow Kara made it seem almost fun. She did love seeing Kara just ahead of her wearing a singlet and criminally short shorts. Her tolerance of jogging she reasoned was mostly because pretend meeting Kara while on a run gave her an excuse to invite Kara up again under the pretext of having breakfast together so she could return the wakeup before they both went to classes. 

And that was just the weekdays. Friday nights were apparently now game night which ended with her in Kara’s bed naked and sweating no matter the time they finished. Saturdays started with breakfast and another jog —seriously why did she keep agreeing to that— before they packed up and went to the library for ten hours of serious study —with three breaks to eat and make out somewhere no one would see— and Al’s at night. Then it was back to her apartment and a lazy Sunday morning, no jogging, until Kara left for work at noon.

If that was all she could pretend it was just a brief hormone induced infatuation. All sex and little else, but then there was the regular messaging and the random meeting on campus for a kiss between classes and the three times they’d had dinner after studying in the library together. But now she was considering doing something else, something she really shouldn’t. It was a terrible idea really.

Anyone could put the pieces together if they saw but she was sure Kara would love it.

She knew Kara finished work at six and usually Kara would text her later when she was ready to sneak up to join Lena in her apartment but Lena wanted to take Kara out on one date, not a group thing, not pretending to just be friends on campus. She wanted to take Kara out and the universe had given her the perfect Kara style date opportunity.

Which was why Lena was sitting on a public bench 100 feet from the bakery where Kara worked playing with her phone. She’d caught sight of Kara twice as she moved past the window sweeping the floor and bringing in chairs. Kara appeared in the doorway as she waved goodbye to someone inside. Lena watched as Kara took three steps and stopped seeing her at last.

Lena gave her a small wave and watched Kara’s face light up with a smile. She stood up as Kara turned to say something else to whoever was inside before she ran over. Kara suddenly stopped in front of her aware they were in a very public place.

“What are you doing here?” she asked excitedly.

Lena bit her lip.

“Well, I heard about a street food festival about two blocks from here and I thought I’d check it out. I was hoping you’d come.”

Kara’s smile got three times brighter.

“Lena Luthor, are you asking me on a date?”

“I might be,” Lena said stepping a little closer. “Are you saying yes?”

“Yes.”

“Well then,” Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss. “I guess it’s a date.”

Kara grinned at Lena.

“What if someone sees us?” Kara asked.

“We’re just very good friends,” Lena said.

“Best friends.”

“Gal pals.”

Kara laughed looking away. Lena gently took Kara’s hand and started leading her towards the festival. Kara followed and soon she had Kara’s hand properly holding hers as they joined the crowd heading for the festival. She tried not to think about what holding hands meant, or the fact that she already had her phone out taking a picture with Kara at the first stop.

Kara couldn’t stop smiling as she scrolled through her photos. She saw Lena, dozens of pictures of her. Lena with ice cream, Lena holding a bear she’d won, Lena smiling at her as they headed towards the water, Lena kissing her cheek, Lena kissing her with the fireworks behind them. She selected the last one and her finger hovered over the settings button. Would Lena be upset if she made that her wallpaper?

Lena returned from the bathroom in her silk robe a towel in one hand as she continued drying her hair. She smiled as she made her way towards the bed. Kara felt her phone slip from her fingers as she watched her approach. Lena smiled bending down to kiss her before retrieving her dropped phone and placing it on the bedside table.

“Lena?”

“Yes Kara.”

Lena undid her robe immediately getting Kara’s attention. Kara tried to focus.

“Uh, so now you’ve taken me on a proper date…”

“Mhmm.”

Lena removed the robe tossing it and the towel aside.

“Does that mean we’re, um.”

Lena smiled as she slid into the bed on top of Kara.

“Dating? Yes I suppose it does.”

Kara smiled and looked away. Lena started kissing her neck.

“So if we’re dating does that mean we’re uh, that you’re my…”

She heard Lena laugh softly and looked over to see her giving her that smile, the one she only ever seemed to have for her, Kara’s favourite smile. 

“Girlfriend?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded closing her eyes. Lena kissed her.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Kara opened her eyes to see Lena smiling at her. She threw her arms around Lena letting out an excited squeal as she covered her with kisses.

“I have a girlfriend! The most beautiful, talented, brilliant girlfriend in the whole world!” Kara said.

Lena laughed as Kara rolled on top still yelling excitedly. Lena silenced her with a long kiss that had Kara melting on top of her.

“How do you do that?” Kara asked with a happy sigh.

“What, make you happy?” Lena asked.

“Yes, but I meant the kiss. You always make me go all weak at the knees when you kiss me like that.”

Lena laughed again pulling her up for another kiss.

“Natural talent. I am a Luthor after all. Luthor’s are nothing if not exceptional.”

Kara laughed.

“So it’s all about Luthor conquest,” she said.

“Conquest hardly, devastation however…”

“So it’s Luthor devastation?”

“Yes, and maybe a lot of practice in the dorms at boarding school. You know, for when we got boyfriends.”

Kara couldn’t help smiling at Lena. She was so beautiful like this, relaxed and smiling her hair a mess and no trace of her usual reserved shell. Kara couldn’t help smiling whenever she looked at her. This was her girlfriend. This amazing perfect woman was dating her.

“Hey,” Lena said her hand coming up to stroke Kara’s cheek.

“Um, since you’re my girlfriend now. Officially.”

“Yes?”

“Can I put a picture of us as my phone wallpaper?”

Lena nodded smiling. Kara grinned back scrambling for her phone and changing it. She turned the phone around for Lena to see. Lena smiled wider.

“I would change mine, but mother dearest might have a fit and I don’t want to do that to her unless I can be sure she’ll actually have a heart attack and die,” Lena said.

Kara kissed her.

“Well what would it take to do that?” Kara asked.

“Nothing I know of unfortunately. In the past I would have said catching me with a girl but she’s done that and neither of us died. I think it was close though with all the yelling.”

“Roulette?” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded sadly.

“What uh, what exactly happened between you two?” she asked. 

Lena sighed heavily. Kara snuggled into her side pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

“Jack and I were dating at the time and one of the guys he knew from his boarding school was hosting a party, so of course I went with him. There was a lot of rich, bored teenagers in this big house with a lot of bedrooms. The alcohol was potent and we were all idiots so of course everyone was drunk and making mistakes. We’d been there a few hours already, Jack could barely stand and I knew his father would tear him a new one if he saw him like that. So being the considerate girlfriend I was I decided to take him back to my place to sleep it off. My parents were away and Lex was off at some club and wouldn’t be back until sunrise. I knew he wouldn’t care about Jack in my bed so it seemed a neat solution. Problem was I could barely hold him up. Veronica uncharacteristically offered to help and between the two of us we got him the six blocks back to the house and after some minor damage control on his clothes he was passed out in my bed wearing only his tighty whities.”

Kara laughed.

“Tighty whities,” Kara repeated.

“It’s what he always called them,” Lena said with a shrug. “I have no idea why. So he’s passed out on one side of the bed and I look at Veronica about to thank her-”

“Uh huh.”

“I was! But then she kissed me. I was drunk, I thought we were alone, and she was hot. It wasn’t very long before we were both in our underwear and heels then she very quickly didn’t have any underwear and my face was buried between her legs with three fingers inside her while she’s begging me to get her off.”

“Uh huh,” Kara said narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Jack is still unconscious despite all the noise she’s making when the door opens. I turn around to tell whoever it is to get the fuck out and there’s my mother and she is furious. There was about two seconds of stunned silence from all of us then the screaming begun. Jack woke up in a panic the moment Mother started and tried to escape through the window but got stuck. Veronica was screaming trying to cover herself and I was just standing there trying not to cry and she ripped into me. Then she took out her wallet gave Veronica a fistful of cash and told her never to come back or speak of this again.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, so she left. Now I think about it maybe I should tell Mother to get a refund.”

Kara scoffed. 

“Eventually I got myself together enough to pull Jack back through the window. Mother called Lex, who laughed about it for a solid week, and it was a year before I could go anywhere alone. I got my own personal bodyguard, read babysitter, until Mother was sure I wouldn’t slip up again. Oh and I broke up with Jack because honestly after that we couldn’t stay together.”

“He did try to escape out a window instead of defend you against your mother.”

“My reasoning was more that I fucked someone else right next to his unconscious body.”

“Solid reasoning.”

They fell silent again both thinking.

“I can’t believe she took the money,” Kara said.

“That was actually a good move,” Lena said.

“How?”

“It meant she was paid for, dealt with. Mother didn’t need to call the lawyers to keep her quiet. If my mother ever hands you a stack of cash take it and go.”

“But-”

Lena sat up suddenly.

“I mean it Kara. If she ever catches us, take the money and go. Don’t argue, don’t protest, don’t make a fuss, and for God’s sake don’t try to defend me. Just take the money and go,” Lena said firmly.

Kara tried not to look as heartbroken as she felt. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara pulling her in for a hug. Kara hugged her back tightly.

“But I’m your girlfriend,” she mumbled.

“Yes, but she’s Lillian Luthor and if you don’t take the money you become a problem. You do not want to be a problem for her, trust me. She can make your life, and the life of everyone close to you hell.” Lena pulled away holding Kara’s face in her hands and staring at her looking far too serious. “You are my girlfriend and I adore you. But please, for everyone’s sake, promise me-”

“Bu-”

“Promise me!” Kara was surprised at the sudden anxiety in Lea’s voice. She’d never heard her like that. “If anything happens promise you’ll take the money and go. Don’t try to contact me, don’t approach me, don’t fight, or argue, or defend me. Just take the money and go.”

Kara was quiet looking at the fear and panic in Lena’s eyes.

“I promise,” she whispered.

Lena visibly relaxed. She sighed her arms wrapping around Kara once more. Kara returned the hug wiping away the few tears that had leaked out onto Lena’s shoulder.

“You can’t hide who you are forever,” Kara whispered.

“No, but I can for a few more years. Once I turn 25 I get my trust and then I’ll have the power and resources I need to make sure there’s nothing she can do to me I can’t counter. I can’t protect you or anyone else until then. Until then take the money and go.”

Kara nodded. She wanted to cry. Here she was with her first proper girlfriend, the most amazing person in the world according to her, and she was trapped in the closet by her mother. Kara was not usually a violent person but at that moment she really wanted to hurt Lillian Luthor. 

“Hey,” Lena whispered.

Kara turned her head to see Lena watching her.

“I think I hate your mother,” she said.

Lena smiled.

“Me too.”

Kara sighed and kissed Lena. Then she kissed her again her mouth moving to that sensitive spot near Lena’s ear that always made her shiver.

“But she’s not here, and you’re my girlfriend.”

Lena laughed.

“Yes I am.”

“Which means that we can do whatever we want.”

Lena’s smile got brighter.

“Well it would be a complete waste if we didn’t take every opportunity to be as _sexually deviant_ as possible,” Lena said.

Kara grinned back her hand already making it’s way between Lena’s thighs. The sudden and jarring sound of her phone ringing made them both stop. Kara leaned over and grabbed it. She groaned, then she smiled. She looked at Lena as she answered.

“Alex I am in the middle of seducing my _girlfriend_ so this better be important.”

“First of all congratulations on it being official.”

“It’s still a secret because her mother is evil.”

“Right, and second of all gross never tell me that again.”

Kara smiled picturing Alex’s face.

“What is it?”

“I wanted to let you know our power is out.”

“Like a blackout that’s fine I’ll-”

“No, as in only our house is missing power. I think a possum probably ate the fuse box or something. I’ve called the landlord but he won’t have anyone around to fix it until Saturday afternoon-”

“Scumbag.”

“Agreed so we’ll need to cancel game night or we’ll be doing it by candlelight.”

“We can’t cancel game night!”

Lena looked up.

“What about doing it at Maggie’s?” Kara suggested.

“Maggie lives at the police academy and before you ask no we can’t all go over. They barely allow me. Winn is on campus and frankly his room wouldn’t fit us, as you well know, and James has five house mates.”

Kara sighed.

“Okay what about-”

Lena tapped her shoulder and motioned around the room.

“But I thought- you just said-”

Lena laughed.

“I can have people over. I’m just not allowed to have sex with girls,” Lena said.

“Oh problem solved then. Game night at Lena’s!”

“Seriously? Tell your _girlfriend_ that we’ll be there at seven.”

Kara couldn’t help the excited kicking she did hearing Alex call Lena her girlfriend. She hung up and rolled over to see Lena smiling at her.

“I’ll make arrangements and text everyone the password to come up.”

Kara jumped on Lena.

“Does this mean I get to come through the front door, by myself?” she asked.

Lena laughed.

“Yes. But you’ll still be my dirty little secret even if I let you in the proper way.” 

“Your dirty little secret _girlfriend_ ,” Kara corrected.

Lena laughed kissing her.

“At this rate you’ll be on my account in no time,” Lena said.

“On your account?” Kara asked confused.

Lena sighed.

“Family term, it’s not an actual account it’s more…” Lena sighed. She shouldn’t have mentioned it, explaining her family was hard. “Basically being on my account means I’ll be paying whatever bill you rack up. So say if you’re on my account and you went to Valentino, decided you liked a dress-”

“Or a shirt?”

Lena laughed 

“Or a shirt, and wanted to buy it. You just have to give them your name and they’ll see your name in their book and know to send me the bill. It’s a very Luthor thing. I can call you my girlfriend, partner, lover, consort, whatever and it means very little to my family. The moment I connect you to my money it’s serious. It’s…” she looked around for inspiration. ”It’s like the Luthor equivalent of giving you a key to my apartment.”

Kara laughed.

“Then what’s giving me a key to your apartment in Luthor terms?” she asked.

Lena rolled her eyes.

“A security risk.”

Kara laughed and kissed her. Her hand resumed it’s regular place between Lena’s legs.

“How did I not know about this?” Kara asked her gaze focused on the TV as she raced Alex for second place. 

Lena glanced at the gaming setup under the TV. She had honestly quite forgotten to tell Kara about it. She didn’t let herself play games during the semester saving them all for her holidays where being trapped with her family made the absolute focus she would dedicate a benefit not a problem.

“We don’t spend any time in here so it’s never come up,” Lena said smiling.

“Yeah you were too busy fucking to see anything outside the bedroom,” Alex muttered her attention absolute. 

Winn cheered as he took first place, again. Ten seconds later Alex let out a triumphant yell and Kara groaned coming in third. Lena gave her a kiss as a consolation prize. She was teamed up with Alex this week as part of the new “You can’t always go with your girlfriend Kara!” rules. James gave Kara his last potsticker as a mark of his continued goodwill towards her despite them remaining in last place. Lena high fived Alex behind Kara’s back.

The next race was set and Alex handed Lena the controller as they all got ready. Then they heard voices at the door and Lena froze. _She wouldn’t_. The door swung open and Lex stumbled through a bottle in one hand and his suit hanging half off his shoulders.

“Lex?” Lena asked jumping to her feet.

“Lena!” Lex yelled throwing his arms wide and nearly falling over. 

Thankfully someone caught him. Lena sighed in relief as she spotted the familiar face of Clark Kent who looking far more sober. Lex waved his hand at the group on the couch in disbelief.

“You’re having a party, and you didn’t invite me?” Lex asked, he sounded almost offended.

“It’s not a party it’s game night,” Lena said quickly walking towards him.

Lex looked at Clark.

“Can you believe it, my own sister didn’t invite me to game night. Me!”

“Well you do live in another city,” Clark said with a small smile.

“Kal?”

Lena and Clark both looked around to see a very confused Kara staring at Clark.

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Clark asked smiling.

“What’s happening?” Lex asked.

“It’s game night Kal. How do you know Lena’s brother? How are you even here?” Kara asked coming to stand next to Lena and smiling.

“I have a helicopter!” Lex declared.

“Has he been…” Lena touched her nose. 

Clark shook his head. Lena sighed in relief. Just drunk she could handle. She silently widened her eyes at Clark trying to convey her thanks. He smiled then looked back at Kara. Lex straightened up and came over to Lena wrapping one arm around her shoulders the bottle still in his hand. Clark seeing Lex was stabilized by someone else quickly gave Kara a big hug.

“Kal it’s been forever since I saw you. But how-”

“Lex and I are old friends from university. I think the real question is how do you know Lena?”

“We met at a bar near campus. We’re… jogging buddies.”

Lex looked at Lena in shock.

“You jog?” he asked incredulous

“On occasion, yes.”

Lex laughed loudly then looked at Kara. His eyes shifted as looked at the group around the couch before returning to Kara.

“Hang on, is this the girl who carried your drunk ass home? The one you gave a shirt to?” Lex asked.

Lena sighed.

“Yes.”

Lex slowly looked Kara up and down squinting a bit.

“I see now why mother thought you’d slept with her, she’s exactly your type.”

“What?” Lena spluttered.

Everyone on the couch was suddenly trying very hard not to laugh as Lena actually started blushing. She was going to kill Lex. 

“She is _not_ my type!” Lena insisted.

“Oh really?” Lex said stretching out the words. “Let’s check shall we?”

He strode towards Kara and held out his hand.

“Hello. I’m Lex Luthor, Lena’s big brother.”

“Kara Danvers. I’ve heard so many good things about you,” Kara said smiling brightly and shaking his hand.

“Are you sleeping with my sister?” he asked,

Kara looked alarmed.

“What- I- No. No of course not. We’re just friends, good friends. No chemistry or sexual anything! I promise just friends. We just go jogging together and occasionally game night that’s all!”

Kara’s voice got higher and more panicked as her cheeks got redder and redder. Lex nodded and turned back to Lena.

“She’s cute, friendly, downright adorable and she blushed the moment I suggested you slept with her. She is exactly your type.”

Everyone on the couch seemed to be having some kind of fit as they tried to contain their laughter. Alex was twitching oddly and Maggie had her eyes closed her hands clamped over her mouth.

“That is not my type,” Lena insisted.

“Jack Spheer,” Lex said grinning. “I saw the poetry don’t make me recite it.”

Lena turned to Clark.

“Clark you’re known me for years. You don’t think…”

Clark was smiling and looking very determinedly at the ceiling.

“Well I do remember your brief boy band phase,” Clark said with a small smile.

Lena’s jaw dropped as she looked at the smiling Clark as everyone else laughed.

“Did you say brief?” Kara asked.

Lena pointed a threatening finger.

“Don’t even think about it. Your family has already betrayed me enough today.”

Kara laughed hugging Clark again. Lena turned to Lex once more.

“Why are you here Lex, aren’t you supposed to be in Metropolis running a company?” Lena asked.

“Well yes. But I was at a very boring party with dear Clark, the best best friend a guy can have, and he was pining because his lady love is away. Then I had a brilliant idea. Why not take the helicopter to National City to see my favourite sister, who I was sure would be all alone on a Friday night, and surprise her by giving her some fun company for once. But now we’re here I am shocked to find out you have friends and more importantly are having game night without me.”

Lena sighed and looked over at everyone, then at Clark who gave her a small nod indicating he would look after Lex.

“Alright you can join-”

“Yes! The Luthors shall destroy all-”

“But you’ll have to team up with Clark.”

“What?”

Lex looked wounded.

“I’m already on a team with Alex and we’re winning,” Lena said apologetically.

Lex nodded in understanding.

“Well as long as one of us wins. And it’s someone with my name,” Lex said striding forwards and dropping into an undignified heap at the end of the couch. He looked at James.

“Are you Alex?” he asked.

“Jimmy.”

Lex shook his hand. He picked up the unclaimed fourth controller pressing the button to join the race. Clark came over and gave Lena a hug. For a minute she allowed herself to enjoy it. She hadn’t had a proper hug from a big brother in a long time. Clark was the only one of Lex’s “friends” she liked. She ended the hug and went back to the couch Kara sitting beside her. Clark took a seat on the floor with Winn and Lex and waved to Alex.

“Right, let’s go,” Lex said with a smile. 

Lena smiled back and turned her attention to the TV, now she had to crush her brother.

The game night went surprisingly well. No one had ever accused Lex of not being charming and with Clark and Lena there to mitigate any slide into his less personable side he was charming. He and James had a quick banter back and forth between races, and he heaped praise on Winn for his skill. He charmed Maggie and Alex with his knowledge of both alcohol and stories of exploits that they probably thought were exaggerated. As for Kara, he was as sweet as pie to her. Telling her stories of their growing up —only the highlights— and defending her from any criticism insisting she was perfect even if she came in last. 

Lena suspected that was mainly due to Clark. Clark and Kara caught up between rounds and it was clear Clark loved his younger cousin, and Lex always wanted to keep Clark on his good side. Lex did however mean she and Kara couldn’t be as touchy as usual but they were used to that on campus. Instead there was a thousand accidental touches, secret looks, messages on their phones promising later. 

By the time the final score was added Alex and Lena were the clear winners. Everyone was in a good mood about it though. Thanks to the ongoing conversations, and the amount of strong alcohol available they wrapped up after one with everyone looking far too sleepy to do anything. Clark looked around counting people.

“I can take the couch,” he offered.

Lena and Lex both looked at him in confusion.

“Clark Kent did you just suggest that a guest in a Luthor residence would sleep anywhere but a bed?” Lex asked pointing a finger at his friend.

“Well I was assuming everyone was sleeping over and I think we messed up the numbers,” Clark said. 

“There’s no need to sleep on the couch Clark I already did a head count and a bed count,” Lena said.

Everyone looked at her and she smiled.

“Some of us are just gonna have to double up but considering the size of the beds I doubt that will be a problem-”

“Ha! Clark you’re stuck with me,” Lex said smiling. “I promise I won’t tell Lois.”

“Actually Clark gets his own bed,” Lena said with a smile at her brother. “I figured we’d just double up the girls. You know how mother is about men sharing a bed.”

Lex nodded taking a sip of his whiskey. 

“I see your point,” he conceded.

“Since Kara is my hangover buddy she can sleep with me,” Lena ignored all the hidden smirks at this. “Lex can have his room. Clark can have the one next to Lex since he’s tallest. Since Maggie and Alex are sharing they can have mother’s as it has the biggest bed. Which leaves Winn and James in the twin room. See a bed for everyone. No one sleeps on a couch at a Luthor property.”

Lex laughed.

“Mother would admire your quick thinking,” Lex whispered.

“No she’d tell me I should have planned better so no one was sharing,” Lena said.

Lex winked.

“Which is how you know you did something right, she’s unhappy about it.”

Lena smiled at Lex.

“Wait, so Alex and I are sleeping in your mother’s bed?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Lena asked.

Maggie and Alex exchanged a look.

“Us?” Alex said.

“Well she’s not fond of men in her room so yes.”

Alex and Maggie broke into the biggest grins Lena had ever seen.

“Wouldn’t she be worried we’ll steal her jewelery or something?” Maggie asked.

Lex laughed.

“Oh no, then she’d have to replace her fifth favourite set of jewels,” Lex said in mock horror.

Lena shook her head smiling at the pair.

“Everything is locked in her closet. Mother doesn’t trust anyone but her personal staff so there’s nothing to steal. She also hates spending time with me so there’s almost nothing in there,” Lena said.

“Now that’s not true, she loves spending time criticizing you,” Lex said.

“It is one of her favourite hobbies,” Lena said with a smile.

“Right. Got it cool traumatic childhood shit,” Alex said jumping to her feet. “I’m exhausted so I’m going to bed, Maggie are you tired?”

“Exhausted!” Maggie agreed also jumping up. 

Neither of them looked tired in fact they looked excited.

“Which one is her room?” Alex asked.

Lena pointed to the door leading off the lounge.

“Master bedroom right there. Sleep tight, there’s a hot tub if you’re interested in a soak before bed.”

Maggie and Alex were through the door in record time. Lex watched them go and smiled.

“Do you think if I told mother an interracial lesbian couple had sex in her bed she’d just burn the bed or would she completely gut the whole room?” Lex mused.

“Mother has some restraint, she’d burn the bed and have the bathroom redone,” Lena said.

Lex smiled at her. 

“Well to save you the disruption to your routine of any possible fires and or renovations I shall avoid any kind of definitive knowledge and head to bed too.”

Lex rose and kissed her head before smiling at Kara.

“Be warned, she snores,” he said.

“I do not!”

Kara laughed.

“Goodnight Lena, everyone.”

Lex hummed to himself as he headed for bed. Clark stretched and rose as well.

“I’ll follow just to make sure he actually goes to sleep. Goodnight everyone. I’ll see you and your hangovers at breakfast.”

James and Winn looked at each other.

“Do we have a hot tub too?” Winn asked.

“No but the shower is huge, has unlimited hot water and you can choose the temperature by degree,” Kara said.

Winn raced down the hall James right behind him. Lena looked at Kara as they heard water running from the master bedroom and Maggie’s laughter.

“Shall we?” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled and got up slowly leading her down the corridor. Lena checked in Lex’s room to see him already face down on the bed and Clark shaking his head as he removed his shoes. 

“How is he?” she asked.

“Dead to the world, you know Lex. He’s king of everything until he’s crashed then not even a tractor can rouse him,” Clark said with a smile.

“I know, uh-”

“I’ll put him in the recovery position don’t worry. He pretty much stopped drinking once we got here so he’ll be fine.”

Clark smiled at her and Lena nodded. Kara stood next to her and seeing Lex was turned away wrapped herself around Lena and smiled at Clark as she put her head on Lena’s shoulder. Clark’s jaw dropped and then he was smiling. He motioned to the two of them and Kara nodded. He grinned at them both doing a whole bunch of excited hand movements and checking Lex was still unconscious did a double thumbs up of support.

“Love it,” he whispered. “Can I tell Lois?”

Lena grinned at him nodding. She let Kara take her hand and lead her to her bedroom. It was nice to have Clark’s approval. She knew he also wouldn’t tell anyone, except to Lois, and honestly having his immediate and wholesome support made her feel a lot better about everything with Lex unexpectedly arriving. The moment Lena had the door closed Kara was kissing her. Lena let herself fall into the touch the two of them stripping each other with practiced ease before falling on the bed laughing.

The next morning Kara woke with Lena curled in her arms as usual. She listened to the sounds of the apartment. It was quiet with only the faint hum of the various appliances to interrupt the silence. No one else was awake yet. She looked at Lena still asleep her whole body relaxed and warm. She snuggled a little closer and dismissed her alarm before it begun. 

Kara considered her predicament. Last night had been fun, as always, and they’d been very quiet even though Lex apparently slept like the dead and no one else would care. But it was morning now and normally she wouldn’t hesitate but Lex was around and while he had seemed nice last night he might not be so if he thought she was corrupting his sister.

She lay there contemplating the options. On one hand she could just get up herself and go for a run letting Lena wake naturally on her own. But on the other hand, there was no one else awake. Clark wouldn’t get up for another hour —if Lois was to be believed— Lex certainly wouldn’t if his prior drunken state was any indicator. And no one else was close enough to hear if she did. But still she hesitated. 

It wasn’t until Lena’s hand caught hers that she realised she’d been fidgeting. Lena rolled over and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I was debating whether I should wake you, the usual way,” she whispered.

Lena laughed softly and pulled her in for a kiss.

“How else am I going to be awake enough for you to drag me jogging?” Lena whispered before spreading her legs. 

Kara smiled slipping under the blankets and finding her favourite place. By now she knew exactly how to please Lena. She knew to start slowly when she was barely awake, or times like now when she was mostly awake she could dive right in with her mouth using long sweeps of her tongue and alternating with brief flicks of her tongue until Lena’s hands were in her hair pressing her harder telling her to add fingers.

This morning she wanted to tease. Ignoring the silent command of Lena’s hand on her head she instead focused all her attention on using only her mouth. Lena lifted the blankets to glare at her. Kara winked and went back to teasing.

“Fuck,” Lena muttered.

Kara grinned. Sometimes she liked to remind Lena she wasn’t the only one who could drive the other crazy. She kept going slowly bringing Lena closer and closer to the edge until she was a quivering wreck underneath her. She looked up to see Lena glare back as she struggled not to make any noise. 

Kara crawled up the bed her hand replacing her mouth as Lena whispered threats of retribution. Kara grinned and kissed her as Lena’s nails dug into her back. She smiled as Lena stopped kissing her as she gasped her eyes closing as she came. Her hands tightened and Kara tried not to moan at the pressure. One of these days Lena was going to leave bruises. Lena recovered after a minute. Kara smiled at her.

“And now you want to go jogging?” she whispered.

Kara nodded excitedly. Lena indicated her already somewhat sweaty condition. 

“Warm up, come on.”

Lena groaned as Kara leapt up heading for her closet. She skipped to the draw of exercise clothes and begun pulling things out for Lena. She returned to the bedroom and tossed them at Lena as she dug through her bag for her own clothes. Lena was slower getting dressed but Kara jumped around her warming up until Lena got herself moving. Once she had her hair tied back and a bottle of water filled they headed out closing the door behind them. They crept through the sleeping apartment closing the door quietly and headed down. 

Kara loved running, it was one of her favourite things. When she got going it was almost like flying; the wind in her hair the ground a distant thought as she pushed her body forwards. Jogging with Lena was slower but just as fun, less flying more like a relaxing cruise. She would go slower to let Lena keep up jogging just ahead knowing Lena was checking her out the whole time. When she heard Lena’s lungs start working and her breathing turn from dying gasps to actual breathing she would pick a landmark ahead and slow to run beside Lena when she reached it.

It was a lovely morning, bright and clear with just the edge of a chill lingering. She took them to the left towards the water. It was almost exactly two miles to the end of the pier and then they could turn and go back. At Lena’s speed Clark would be up and probably making them all breakfast by the time they got back so her timing would be almost perfect. Lena’s lungs kicked in and she heard the sigh of relief Lena made as it got easier. Kara slowed to run beside her.

“You’re improving,” Kara said.

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not,” Lena said between breaths.

“Definitely good,” Kara said with a smile.

She wasn’t even remotely winded. Lena glared at her.

“Stop showing off,” she said.

Kara laughed. 

“Aw babe you know you love it. I’ll make a runner out of you yet.”

Lena glared at her as they made their way into an empty park.

“You’re lucky you’re such a good lay otherwise I would have to kill you for even suggesting it,” Lena gasped.

Kara winked and they sped up a little. At the pier they paused for a drink and headed back. Kara sprinted the last block racing from the door back to Lena and to the door again. Lena rolled her eyes.

“Show off,” Lena muttered as she arrived.

The doorman, Tim, let them in with a smile and a wave. Kara beamed waving back as Lena gave him a polite nod. They headed straight for the elevator heading up. 

“What was with the sprinting?” Lena asked.

“I need to work off the extra energy since my usual method won’t be possible,” Kara muttered.

“Are you sure about that, maybe you don’ know where your glasses went, or you need to know where I keep the spare towels,” Lena muttered.

“Lena Luthor, you are a genius.”

“Certified.”

Kara laughed as they walked in to see Clark had indeed made breakfast and everyone except Lex was now awake. All having arisen and been called forth by the smell of pancakes. Kara was very tempted by the pancakes but considering Lex had yet to wake up…

“Hey Lena uh, where do you keep your spare towels?” Kara asked.

Lena grinned at her.

“I’ll show you. Be right back guys,” she said.

Alex sighed.

“Every fucking time,” Alex muttered. 

Maggie laughed as Clark looked at them confused for a second before he decided he did not want to know. Kara had half expected Lena to tease her back instead it was quick and dirty. Lena pressing

Kara against the shower wall a thigh between her legs and her fingers working quickly to bring Kara to orgasm in under a minute. Kara collapsed in her arms breathing heavily.

“That was-” she moaned as Lena kissed her.

She sunk into the kiss enjoying the feeling then Lena moved her thigh back into place.

“That was the first,” Lena said. 

Kara moaned as Lena’s fingers returned to her clit starting the whole thing again.

Lena emerged from her room smiling. After four in a row Kara had offered surrender and was now actually getting clean. Lena wandered down the hallway in a pair of jeans and a white shirt drying her hair. She made it to the kitchen and saw Alex glaring at her.

Lena saw Lex at the table and smiled knowing Alex wasn’t able to say a word with him there. Lena took a seat next to Lex who while he was now awake looked a little worse for wear.

“Hey Lex how are you feeling?” she asked loudly. 

He glared at her. She smiled and pulled the stack of pancakes closer loading three onto her plate and adding syrup.

“I’m fine. It seems you’re hungry this morning?” Lex muttered darkly.

She saw he had only his coffee.

“Well I did go for a run with Kara while you were still asleep.”

Lex looked at her in horror.

“You actually got up this morning and went jogging?” he asked.

“Yes, I worked up quite the appetite,” Lena said smiling brightly.

Maggie laughed as Alex muttered something. Winn smiled into his coffee.

“So uh, how far did you two, run?” Winn asked.

“Kara or me? She runs faster than me so we have different numbers.”

“Both,” Winn said smiling at Alex.

“Well I just ran down to the pier and back but I feel pretty confident saying Kara ran four times that.”

James coughed into his pancakes as Alex seemed to be practicing some kind of breathing technique. She saw Lena looking and silently mouthed a threat of some kind. Lena cut a piece of pancake and ate it. 

“I’m missing a joke here aren’t I?” Lex muttered.

Lena smiled at her brother.

“Kara ran track all through high school and smashed Alex’s long distance record four years in a row,” she said.

James gave up pretending and just started laughing as Winn valiantly tried to keep eating as Alex glared daggers at Lena. Kara came skipping in then. 

“Kara you look remarkably chipper this morning,” Clark said smiling broadly.

“I feel pretty good,” Kara said sitting down and putting six pancakes on her plate.

“Yeah,” Maggie said leaning forwards. “We heard from Lena that you ran four times the distance she did this morning.”

Maggie winked. Winn and James dissolved into laughter and Kara beamed back at Maggie.

“I did, it was great. A real workout.”

Alex pushed away her plate in disgust glaring at every one of them.

“I hate you all,” she said getting up. “And since everyone seems to be having a shower this morning I guess I’ll go have one too. By myself,” she growled heading towards the master bedroom.

“Oh if you’re using that bathroom, just know, it would upset Mother to think anyone had used the vanilla scented soap but her,” Lex said smiling.

“Thank you Lex. At least someone cares about my happiness.”

**Present**  
“Kara!”

Kara smiled as she strolled into Cat’s office to see Nia.

“Yes Miss Grant?” she asked sweetly.

“Are you and Lena Luthor a couple? I want confirmation.”

Kara smiled at a grinning Nia and shook her head.

“No, we’re just friends.”

Cat spun around her screen pointing to the photo Nia had taken. Kara grinned.

“This isn’t something you do with your friends. Stop playing games I want a statement from you both so we can run it-”

“Sorry Miss Grant, but all that is confirmation of is Lena’s willingness to help a budding young reporter get their name out there. Oh and her desire to piss off her mother.”

The pen in Cat’s hand snapped.

“Kara I suggest you stop playing games with me before-”

“I’m not playing games Miss Grant. As I’m sure you’ve already been shown the video-”

“You’re kissing and her hand is up your shirt!”

“Well it was in the original. Though it’s a bit lower this time. There are lines you know.”

Kara tried not to smile too brightly as Cat leveled her most destructive glare at her. 

“You were photographed dancing with her last night at a bar.”

“So were Nia, Lucy and James. It was a group thing.”

Kara smiled waiting for Cat to stop breathing through her nose. Cat was giving Kara a very unhappy look.

“What does Luthor want?” she asked finally.

“You to publish it before four today.”

Cat narrowed her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because the board meeting of L Corp is at four today and Lillian Luthor has an alert for news about Lena.”

“Tell your _not_ girlfriend I want her to lift her ban on Catco reporters.”

Kara smiled.

“Considering she just gave Nia a quote I think you can conclude that’s done.”

Lena smiled as she walked into the board meeting. Kara had sent her a message the moment the article went live and Lena had read it immediately. It was short but a good piece and she smiled looking at the reactions. Simon sent her an email with his favourite comments from the twitter feed. 

She took her seat and watched as everyone came in. Her mother looked furious. She smiled. The meeting was fairly boring everyone sticking to the set agenda. Lena answered the questions easily. She knew these meetings were more to give her mother an excuse to come in regularly that anything else. Since Lex’s incarceration his shares had passed to them both being split evenly, but with her additional 10% from Lionel Lena firmly had the majority over her mother. At 45% she had the largest share well over Lillian’s 25%. A split that was reflected on the board. 

Lena felt remarkably relaxed as they powered through the agenda. Finally it was done and the call was made for any additional business.

“I have a concern,” Lillian said.

Lena raised an eyebrow giving Lillian her undivided attention.

“Your recent exploits.”

“Exploits? You make it sound like I’ve been up to no good,” Lena said.

The board exchanged a look.

“Well the optics of you going out and getting drunk with your old friends doesn’t look good. Especially considering your drinking history,” Lillian said.

Lena sighed.

“Ah of course my long and very well documented past of getting blackout drunk every weekend in University while somehow managing to be top of my classes. Yes, I thought that would come up. Tell me exactly how many pictures are there of me in any state of public inebriation? Ah yes, one.”

Lillian’s face remained neutral.

“There’s three now,” she said.

“Still one,” Lena countered with a smile. “I wasn’t drunk in either of those pictures. It’s rather obvious in the video. I was a designated driver.”

The board remained silent as Lillian became very still.

“You certainly look like you’ve lost your inhibitions,” Lillian said.

“You mean I was smiling and my hair wasn’t perfect. We’d been dancing for two hours at that point, there’s not much you can do to prevent that.”

“I was referring to the other picture,” Lillian said.

“Well Pride month is coming up.”

There was a sudden silence as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees under Lillian’s stare. Lena held it leveling one of her own. One of the board, Lillian’s side, decided to weigh in.

“Considering your brother’s actions the company you keep could-”

“Three federal agents, one of whom is a doctor, a lawyer, a psychologist, a reporter, a photojournalist and the protege of Cat Grant. That’s the company I was keeping. Hardly the drug dealers and mob affiliates my brother was seen with. As for your concerns about the optics.”

Lena removed a sheet of paper from her stack and slid it across the table.

“That’s the early analytics. The majority are all positive. If anything it’s improved our image.”

There was silence as the paper was examined. Lena checked the time and rose.

“Now unless there’s anything else I have a company I need to get back to.”

She didn’t bother waiting for a response before gathering her things and left. As she made it to the elevator she received a message from Lillian.

_You seem to be getting close to Kara Danvers._

She smiled and ignored the message until she was back in her office.

_It’s almost like I have friends._

She put everything down and accepted the notes Jess handed her. She quickly begun signing off what she could.

_Is that all Kara Danvers is?_

Lena rolled her eyes.

_She’s also my ex girlfriend._

Lena motioned for Jess to hand her the R&D file. She begun flicking through the project reports scanning them for any glaring errors before she set them aside.

_I hardly think a few dates in university could really count as a relationship. Especially given how easily it ended._

Lena tried not to glare at her phone. She took a deep breath and gave Jess a nod letting her return to her desk.

_It was serious enough that you created a history of drunken hookups to hide it._

Lena put her phone aside and pulled the annual report closer. It wasn’t finished yet but she wanted to check the layout. She heard her phone buzz again.

_That was for your own protection._

_We both know who you were really protecting._

Lena didn’t bother trying to work until the reply came through.

_Are you suggesting I didn’t have your best interests at heart?_

_I’m sure your justification is airtight. But is it Cat proof? If you want we can always find out._

The threat was clear. Lena wouldn’t do it, yet. She had another plan in place. A way to permanently remove her mother. She stopped halfway through turning a page. She picked up her phone again and sent Alex a message. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: in the present Lena visits Catco, and in the past it's time for Lena to meet the family.
> 
> If you had a part you particularly liked let me know down in the comments I always love hearing what made y'all smile.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the present start making everyone's feelings more obious.  
> In the past Lena falls ill and the difference between their pasts become clearer as other things turn out to be more alike that they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: parents dying, earthquakes, controlling parents.
> 
> So I had the idea for part of this and it just amused me too much to not write it. I'll let y'all guess which part I'm referring to.  
> I beg your indulgence for my brain's flights of writing fancy.

**Present**  
Kara dropped onto the couch and begun pulling the food out of the paper delivery bag. Lena immediately reached for the rice filling her bowl before handing it to Kara. Kara handed over the chicken. It was their third movie night and they were developing a routine. Kara would text Lena what she wanted for dinner and Lena would order before she arrived. They’d pour the wine and kick off their shoes picking a movie before food arrived. Then they’d talk.

“How is everything?” Kara asked.

“Mother is on the war path ever since our little stunt. She keeps coming by to check on me. I think I may have to ban her from my office soon. She’s interrupted so many meetings Jess is on the verge of tears at the mention of her name.”

“That bad?” Kara asked opening another box.

Lena sighed. She reached for the vegetables Kara had left behind and added them to her bowl.

“Well short of-”

A soft chime notified her of another message. Lena made a frustrated noise as she glared at her phone. 

“Lillian?”

Lena put down her bowl and picked up her phone.

“She’s been insisting she needs me to give her the B21 files. Which has to be an excuse because that project was dead and gone from week one of my take over.”

“Can you tell her no?” Kara asked around a mouthful of chicken and rice.

Lena laughed and turned her phone to Kara to read the exchange where she repeatedly told her mother no. She put it down again.

“Do you even have the report here?”

“Somewhere in my home office yes. I keep some copies here of everything Lex personally kept an eye on. I find it useful when reviewing R&D’s plans.”

Kara made a face.

“Did Lex keep an eye on the B21 project?”

“He oversaw it personally. It’s a missile and he always did like things that go boom.”

Her phone chimed again and she sighed picking it up to tell her mother for the fifth time she was busy and it could wait until morning. She stopped and looked at Kara. She thought about it for a moment, then about the set of prototype micro cameras sitting in her office. Finally she looked at Kara an idea forming. Kara noticed she was staring at her. She put her food down waiting.

“Would you like to increase my mother’s hatred of you, exponentially?”

Kara grinned.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well she is very determined that she needs it tonight…” Kara nodded. “Since I’m not at the office she’d have to come here, and you’re here…”

Kara laughed. Lena smiled back putting just a little edge into it and Kara’s eyes got very wide as she suddenly looked very excited.

“Are we going to trash your bed?” she asked.

“I think we can do more than that. How far are you comfortable going to uh, upset my mother?”

Lena heard her mother knock and tried not to smile too much as she looked at the apartment. She had resisted the urge to have Kara’s underwear hanging from the light but there was enough signs her mother would pick up on it. When it came to making Lillian suspicious less was always more. Her shirt was dropped by the couch, the remains of their dinner still sat out —with two half empty wineglasses—, and the bedroom door was wide open. If you leaned to one side you could see the rumpled state of the blankets from the kitchen.

Lena checked her dressing gown covered everything before she opened the door. She held up the report trying to prevent Lillian entry. Lillian pushed the door open ignoring Lena’s sigh as she pushed past her.

“You could at least pretend this is a social call,” Lillian said.

“Mother I told you I’m busy tonight.”

“I won’t be long. If you’d agreed to meet me at the office this could have been far easier instead you insist I need to come all the way to your apartment…” 

Lena watched Lillian’s eyes sweep over the room taking in the shirt and the wine glasses before moving to the open bedroom door. Lena dropped the report on the kitchen counter as loudly as she could to distract her. Lillian’s eyes narrowed on Lena looking her up and down.

“You couldn’t get dressed?” she asked.

“I was about to have a shower. I didn’t see the point for a handover. What do you want?” Lena asked.

“Is he still here?”

Lena resisted the urge to correct her. 

“What do you need this for? The project was barely into the research stage.”

“You didn’t give us a-”

Lillian suddenly stopped as Kara walked out of the bedroom. Lena turned and tried not to look too dumbstruck. She’d forgotten how good Kara looked in barely anything. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and a towel wrapped just high enough to cover everything important but low enough Lillian could see the three fresh marks covering Kara’s chest. Lena had nearly died from the sudden lack of blood flow to her brain when she put them there. 

Kara walked with a confidence Lena had only seen on her once before. The memory was both incredibly painful and one of the best moments of her life. Kara wrapped herself around Lena from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She turned to make direct eye contact with Lillian.

“Hello again.”

Lillian didn’t seem to be breathing as she looked between the two of them. Kara placed her head on Lena’s shoulder looking at Lillian with her sweetest smile. Lillian met Lena’s gaze. Lena smiled.

“Mother you remember Kara Danvers.”

Kara held her tighter her hands shifting to Lena’s hip as she pressed a kiss to Lena’s neck. Lena fought the urge to close her eyes and sink into the touch as Kara placed a second kiss in that spot just under her ear.

“What is the point of this little demonstration?” Lillian asked.

“It’s not a demonstration Mother it’s my private life. You’re the one who insisted you needed this tonight. I told you I was busy and you said it couldn’t wait. You insisted.”

Lena pushed the report towards Lillian.

“Here it is. Now get to the point of this visit or get out.”

Lillian looked at Kara again remaining silent. Kara sighed.

“I’ll be in the shower when you’re done babe,” she said giving Lena’s neck a final kiss.

Lena smiled turning her head to look at Kara.

“I’ll be right behind you darling.”

Lena let herself watch Kara walk back to the bedroom and sighed as she saw the towel slip just that little bit to show the marks from her nails. Once she was in the bathroom Lena turned back to Lillian letting her irritation show.

“Her again?” Lillian asked. “I thought you had at least a little pride. Especially considering the last time.”

Lena ignored the jab. The sound of running water reached their ears. Lena tried very hard not to think about Kara naked in her shower. She picked up the report and took a step closer to Lillian.

“Mother I’m going to make this very clear to you right now.” She took another step closer to Lillian. “Get used to Kara Danvers, because one day she’ll be a Luthor.” 

Lillian’s jaw twitched. Lena held out the report. Lillian took it.

“If you have any other questions email them.” She turned walking away. “And close the door on your way out.” 

Lena kept walking to the bedroom untying the gown with strangely steady hands. She glanced back at Lillian as she reached the bathroom door. Lillian was watching her. Lena entered the bathroom tossing the gown into the bedroom where Lillian could see it. She saw Kara watching her from the shower naked and perfect. Lena opened the door walking right into the shower and Kara’s waiting arms. Kara was kissing her before she stepped under the water.

Lena moaned pulling Kara against her. Nothing had ever felt as good as Kara at that moment. She pressed herself closer her nails digging in as Kara sighed wrapping herself around Lena. She felt Kara push her against the shower wall. With a smile Kara begun kissing her way down her body. Lena let her head fall back as she enjoyed the feel of Kara’s mouth licking and sucking it’s way down to her hip. Lena groaned at the contact her hands automatically finding their old place in Kara’s hair.

Lena glanced at the laptop and shoved Kara’s head between her legs as she moaned. Kara slammed her hands into the wall breathing heavily as her forehead pressed against Lena’s stomach her mouth a breath away from her clit. This had to be torture. Lena groaned her hands tightening in Kara’s hair as she forced her body to stay still. She wanted to twist her hips just that tiny bit and press that mouth right where she wanted it. Kara could probably smell her arousal at this point and it would be so very easy… But that wasn’t the deal. 

She glanced at the laptop checking the various cameras. Lillian collected the report from the table once more moving towards the door. 

Lena looked down to see Kara panting a bright smile on her face. Seeing Lena looking at her she bit her lip. Lena removed her hands helping Kara up as they watched the camera feed. Lena slammed her hands into the shower wall as Kara moaned loudly. There was a twitch in Lillian’s hand as she closed the door behind herself. They looked at each other and dissolved into laughter.

“Please tell me we recorded that,” Kara said.

Lena nodded getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She hid her shaking hands by stopping the recording as Kara turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself.

“We got all five, and if we’re lucky I might have gotten her face in the kitchen. Would you like to see?”

Kara nodded and Lena took the laptop into the bedroom. She smiled as Kara joined her the two of them lying on the bed in their towels watching the footage play back.

“Did you get sound?” Kara asked.

Lena shook her head.

“Too far away.”

Kara started laughing and when Lena looked at her curious she pointed.

“You do realise that camera two has us in the reflection right?”

“What?” Lena asked horrified.

Lena pulled up the second camera and saw Kara was right. Her large dressing mirror had the perfect angle to show everything happening in the shower. She had completely forgotten about the angle. Kara bit her lip as she watched her recorded self drop to her knees between Lena’s legs.

“Did we just accidentally make a sex tape?” Kara asked.

Lena started laughing and couldn’t stop.

“How much would Cat pay for this do you think?” she asked. “You know what, I’ll ask her.”

Kara collapsed into a fit of giggles as Lena pulled up her email and started typing. 

“To Miss Grant. Kara and I have an accidental sex tape for sale. Please send your best offer by close of business Friday.”

Lena turned to look at the still giggling Kara. Kara smiled back and Lena reached out to brush the hair out of her eyes. Kara stopped laughing her attention on Lena’s hand, then her face. Lena let her hand slowly fall away. Maybe she didn’t have to wait…

Kara’s phone started ringing and they both looked away. Kara sighed getting up and finding her pants the floor. She dug into the pocket and sighed.

“Hi Alex. No I’m not in the middle of doing that. Your timing is terrible though. No we were just debating accidental sex tapes and I was winning. Yes that’s something you can do. Stop yelling.”

Lena groaned and got up. It was probably best to put on clothing again. She sighed watching Kara nod as Alex’s voice issued from the phone loud enough for Lena to hear she was yelling but not loud enough to know what. Lena put her pants and sweater back on and held out Kara’s shirt for her. Kara smiled slipping one arm in then the other as Alex continued what was apparently a rant. Lena started doing up the buttons for her. Kara smiled. 

“Yes Alex, well the key part is not actually having sex. What? Fine.”

Kara held the phone out to Lena. Lena smirked and took it. 

“Hello Alex how-”

“Did you make a fucking sex tape with my sister!”

Lena jerked the phone away from her ear watching as Kara pulled her pants up. She sighed and looked away.

“No Alex, nothing of the sort. We were talking about old scandals and were debating what the line was before it was a sex tape and if that required someone to actually have sex or for it to just look like it you did.”

Alex was quiet for a long moment.

“Please put Kara back on.”

Lena handed the phone to Kara. There was a moment of silence as Kara listened then she started laughing.

“Maybe we were. Bye Alex.”

“Shall we continue the movie?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded and followed her to the lounge. She carefully packed all the thoughts she was having about Kara at that time and placed them in a box to open later. 

**Past**  
Lena felt awful. After two days of ignoring the growing symptoms she finally woke up her throat on fire and a headache. Once she started sniffing she immediately hated that day. She realised she was out of yogurt and had to choke down cereal for breakfast and her hatred quickly extended to everything. Well everything except Kara who found her in the library that afternoon when she said she probably shouldn’t come over that night. 

Kara had taken one look at Lena’s sweaty and somewhat disheveled appearance and was immediately concerned. She swept forwards ignoring Lena’s protests she’d be fin and pressed her hand to Lena’s head checking her temperature declaring she was burning up and a hazard to other students and must therefore let her take her home to be looked after. 

Lena disagreed. She still had an assignment to edit and three lectures she wanted to go over not to mention the notes for her readings she still hadn’t done. But Kara would not be deterred and faced with the saddest puppy eyes in the world Lena caved. But only if Kara would let her study at her house. Kara immediately agreed packing up her things for her and they set out. 

It started raining as they left the library. Kara insisted they take a ride share so she wouldn’t get worse by walking. Lena thought this was overkill considering the time it took to walk but she also knew if she tried to argue she’d get those sad eyes again. They stood together under the cover of the engineering building. Kara was watching Lena looking very worried. 

“Maybe I should call Alex. She’s not a doctor yet but she would probably know if you should see one,” Kara said.

Lena sighed and tried not to sniff too much.

“It’s just a cold it will pass in a day or two. And shouldn’t you be worried about getting sick from me if I’m so grievously ill.”

Kara beamed.

“I never get sick. Well except that one year I caught the flu. That sucked but otherwise no I’m not at all worried. It drives Alex nuts.”

Lena tried not to agree with Alex. But she did love having Kara fuss over her. She’d insisted on carrying Lena’s bag slinging it over her shoulder and despite the cover had also taken out her bright yellow umbrella and was holding it over Lena as extra protection. The rain had managed to lightly coat Kara’s t-shirt sticking it to her like a second skin. Lena had an excellent view of Kara’s arms. Arms that were starting to look like a good place to nap. Surely it wasn’t sleeping if she was still upright.

To keep her entertained —or so Kara said— while they waited Kara begun trying out all the worst pick up lines she could think of. Lena found them all awful groaning in agony at the number of puns. The ride share came and dropped them off a block away from Kara’s as the terrible lines continued. Lena kissed Kara begging her to stop. Kara only took this as encouragement as they made it back to her house. Lena decided to try a more active distraction kissing her girlfriend harder as they stumbled up the steps to the door. Trouble was she couldn’t breathe very well through hr nose so had to stop quickly. She had her hands on Kara’s belt undoing it as she groaned at Kara’s next line.

“Drop the zero and get with the hero-”

Lena kissed her things getting heated as they stumbled through the door. Lena shoved Kara against the door pulling off her belt and tossing it away as she started on the zipper.

“No more I’m begging you,” she said kissing Kara and laughing.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist pulling her closer.

“Make me.”

“Seriously!” Alex yelled. “Mum is right here.” They turned to see the group in the kitchen watching them.

There was a few ways Lena had imagined meeting Eliza. All of them involved some kind of family holiday and a polite yet warm greeting. None of them had her in the current position her hands in Kara’s jeans and Kara’s hands up her shirt. Maggie was laughing as Alex stood in the doorway her arms crossed glaring at them both. Behind Alex sitting at the table holding a mug was a smiling Eliza. Kara and Lena looked at each other and quickly corrected their clothes.

“Eliza!” Kara said loudly. “I didn’t know you were visiting today.”

“Smooth,” Alex muttered.

Eliza rose and hugged her youngest.

“Well I had to see a colleague to consult on my research and I thought since I was in the area I’d surprise my girls. I was thinking if you didn’t know I was coming,” she looked pointedly at Alex. “Maybe I’d finally meet the women in your lives. It seems I was right.”

She smiled at Lena. Lena smiled back tucking her shirt in and trying not to show how tired she felt. She came forwards and offered a hand. Eliza smiled and shook it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lena. I’ve heard so much about you from Kara, and Alex. Apparently you’re very good at game night.”

Lena smiled.

“Thank you. I’ve heard all about you from your daughters.”

Lena saw a flicker of concern on Eliza’s face.

“Sweetie you don’t sound good,” she said quickly pressing a hand to Lena’s forehead.

“Thank you!” Kara said throwing up her hands. “She says she’s fine but I’m sure she has a fever.”

Eliza was carefully examining Lena’s face her fingers probing the tender places around her neck. Alex glared at Kara.

“You think she has a fever and you were going to-”

“She started it, and no I was going to make her have a shower and go to sleep. Do you know how hard it is to make her stop studying?” Kara said throwing up her hands as Alex continued glaring.

“You two seem to be able to-

“Alex honey,” Eliza cut into the sibling spat. “Can you get my-”

“On it,” Alex said grabbing a set of keys from the table and moving past them heading outside.

Eliza gently guided Lena to the kitchen table to continue her examination. Lena tried to insist she was fine but three concerned pairs of eyes silenced her. Eliza’s concerned look was almost identical to the one Kara had given her when she saw her. Or rather Kara’s concerned look was identical to Eliza’s.

Alex returned with a black bag that tuned out to be a doctor’s kit. Eliza took Lena’s temperature and sighed. Lena let Eliza listen to her chest and look down her throat. Eliza put down her stethoscope and fixed Lena with a motherly stare that made Lena twitch.

“Lena do you have a history of tonsillitis?”

Lena considered lying, she really did, but then Eliza had raised an eyebrow in a way that reminded her far too much of Alex and she gave up.

“Yes, but I’ll be-”

The three Danvers women all sighed. Maggie laughed. 

“I think you’re outnumbered Luthor,” she said sympathetically.

“How long have you been experiencing symptoms?” Eliza asked.

_Two days._

“Not long.”

“Liar!” Kara said pointing at her. “You’ve been feeling unwell for two days.”

“How could you possibly-”

“It’s Kara she always knows,” Eliza and Alex said in unison.

“X-ray vision,” Kara said proudly.

Then she glared at Lena. Lena tried not to feel targeted. Being sick always made her grumpy.

“Lena if you feel unwell you really shouldn’t try to push through especially not with tonsillitis it can get quite serious,” Eliza continued.

Lena looked at Kara and shrugged silently communicating her reasons. Kara made a frustrated noise throwing up her hands.

“Your mother is the worst!” Kara declared

Eliza blinked. She looked from Kara to Lena.

“If money is-”

The instant laughter from everyone else made Eliza pause.

“Ah right, the Valentino shirt.”

She smiled at Lena. Lena tried not to melt a little under the pure maternal warmth displayed in that smile.

“Now I’m not your doctor but I am a doctor, and in my professional opinion judging by the severity of your symptoms, I think you need a course of antibiotics and you’ll need a few days to recover at least. I can prescribe you the antibiotics if you don’t want to see your regular doctor but I’ll need to know if you have any allergies. Do you know what your doctor has prescribed you before.”

“I’ll just let you consult directly with my doctor,” Lena said sighing in defeat.

She unlocked her phone and dialed the number. 

“Lena Luthor for Dr Green,” she said. There was a thirty second wait before Dr Green answered. “Dr Green would you be so kind as to consult with Dr Danvers regarding my care.”

She handed the phone over with a shrug. Eliza smiled and had a very short discussion before writing something on her prescription pad. She hung up and handed the phone back to Lena.

“If we could not mention the consultation to-”

“Patient doctor confidentiality Miss Luthor,” Dr Green said smoothly. “I shall note only that I advised honey tea and bed rest.”

“Thank you.”

She hung up and watched as Eliza handed the prescription to Alex.

“Honey could you go pick this up for-”

“On it.”

Lena handed her purse to Alex.

“Pay with cash, no insurance. If you need more call me.” 

Alex nodded and waved at Maggie. They headed out and Lena found herself alone with Kara and Eliza. Lena started sniffing. Kara handed over a box of tissues. Eliza gave her a concerned look before getting up. 

“Well I think this calls for chicken soup. I’ll head to the store to get ingredients. While I’m gone, Kara.” Kara looked up. “I think a nice hot shower, some comfortable clothes, and since I am guessing any attempt to get you to lie down will be politely refused.” Eliza smiled at a guilty looking Lena. “A blanket on the couch. You can do your homework there if you want but I want you resting as much as possible.”

Lena nodded silently signaling her surrender. She was handed several painkillers which she took without argument. No one had ever really cared for her, well except Lex and his version of caring for the sick mostly involved pretending he couldn’t see her asleep on the couch and offering her a glass of brandy with a packet of paracetamol. It felt strange to have several people gently but firmly fussing over her. 

Eliza left and Kara guided her to the shower. Lena was tired. After ten minutes steaming under the water she dried off and dressed in the clothes Kara handed her. The pants were hers but the t-shirt and jacket were definitely Kara’s. She let Kara guide her to the lounge where she curled up her head in Kara’s lap. Kara stroked her hair gently as she watched the news. Lena felt her eyes drifting closed. She knew she could ask for her books but she was warm, and tired, and sore, and it felt so easy to let the soothing rhythm of Kara’s hands running through her hair let her drift off. She became vaguely aware of someone moving her at one point followed by the familiar brush of Kara’s lips on her own as she fell asleep again.

Kara walked back to the kitchen after tucking Lena into her bed. She had been so tired she barely turned her head when Kara had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Kara rubbed her neck trying to push away the worry. She looked up to see Eliza adding the last of the vegetables to the soup.

“Is she still asleep?” Eliza asked. 

Kara nodded. Eliza washed her hands and turned to Kara her eyes falling on the bottle of medication on the kitchen bench. She looked around.

“Where is Alex?”

Kara smiled.

“Hiding all evidence of misdeeds in her room with Maggie as lookout.”

Eliza sighed muttering something under her breath. 

“So Lena,” She started. Kara straightened up. “She seems nice. Things with her mother sound, tough.”

“Yeah. I might actually hate her. Lena is so…” she hesitated for a moment then the words started to tumble out of her. “Good. She works so hard and is so sweet and funny and amazing. Then her mother will call and it’s like the whole person she is flicks off like a switch and she’s suddenly a very cautious robot. I’ve seen her go from laughing and playful to nothing in less than a second. She used to sleep for exactly six hours before I came along. She could probably recite her textbook and knows more about most of her subjects than her tutors and getting her to eat carbs requires effort. Effort! Who doesn’t eat bread?”

Eliza watched her ramble with an understanding smile. 

“And now she’s sick and I’ll have to keep a watch on her the whole time otherwise she’ll stay up all night constantly trying to ‘catch up’ when she’s done everything. She’s read every reading, planned and written every assignment, gone over every lecture. I’m shocked she doesn’t know her flip cards by shade at this point.”

Eliza put an arm around her. 

“But she has friends right, and you mentioned her brother. He’s friends with Clark.”

“Oh yeah, kinda. See Clark and he barely hang out these days. I checked with Clark about it and he says Lex is this massive party bro, Lex apparently loves Lena but he’s not exactly a caring person. Clark likes Lena though. He said she used to climb out the window at parties and read in a tree when she couldn’t take the noise anymore. Lex however loves being the center of attention. I’ve met him too and I agree with Clark. Lex is a lot of fun but there is no way he’ll defend Lena from their mother. Lillian loves him and hates Lena but she’s really tough on them both. Lena’s relationship with Lex… it’s a mess because he’s both super loving and completely absent. Like he took his helicopter to come hang with her when he remembered she might be lonely but he calls like once a month to complain about work. He might not hate her for liking girls but he certainly isn’t about to wave a flag for her either. Also Clark mentioned a pretty serious drug habit which isn’t great.”

Eliza steered Kara towards the lounge as Alex and Maggie reappeared. Eliza sat her down. Kara took a breath and wiped away a few tears she hadn’t realised she shed. Eliza took the chance to speak.

“She’s here now, and we’ll look after her. Okay?”

Kara nodded. Eliza sighed and looked at Alex and Maggie.

“Soup is an hour away shall we sit down and play a game of something?” she asked

“Poker?” Maggie suggested. 

The cards were quickly found and chips distributed, The four of them sat at the kitchen table Maggie dealing the cards. 

“Do you think Lena will actually wake before soup?” Alex asked.

“Hopefully not,” Eliza said checking her cards. “It seems like she desperately needs sleep. Alex keep an eye on her over the next couple of days. Let me know if she worsens.”

Alex nodded. 

“How long do you think she can be away from her apartment before her mother notices?” Maggie asked looking at Kara.

“Lillian will call tonight when she notices. Lena will probably say something about having a pairs assignment. I’ve been Molly, Jessica, and my personal favourite Victor. We’ve made two robots and a new type of can opener so far.”

“What will it be this time?” Maggie asked.

“Considering she’s sick…” Kara thought for a moment. “She’ll be the lab late doing an experiment with… proteins or something. I’ll go home with her tomorrow and keep her in bed.”

“I thought you did that already,” Maggie quipped. 

Alex coughed to hide her laugh and Kara glared. Maggie looked at Eliza and instantly started apologizing. Eliza held up her hand.

“It’s okay Maggie. I am well aware, especially now,” Kara felt a blush creeping up her face as Eliza looked at her. “That Kara and Lena are very dedicated scrabble partners. And all that excitement as they came through the door was preparation to get comfortable before they started a game.”

Alex laughed. She waved a hand between herself and Maggie.

“We’re big fans of Uno.”

Maggie nodded in agreement revealing a pair of aces. Alex groaned tossing in her cards. Kara revealed a pair of tens. Maggie smirked then Eliza showed her hand with two pair and begun sweeping up her winnings. She smiled at her daughters as she stacked the chips.

“Your father and I were fans of strip poker.”

Eliza laughed as Kara and Alex both made disgusted noises. 

“Why would you tell us that?” Alex demanded.

“Because when I arrived you and Maggie were three buttons away from playing Uno and Kara stumbled in halfway to a game of scrabble.”

Kara giggled. Alex glared at her.

“What?”

“Uno, so does this mean I had to draw four?” she asked.

Alex sighed heavily as Maggie and Kara laughed at her. Eliza looked from the giggling pair to the growling Alex as she dealt the cards. 

“I won’t ask,” Eliza said.

Over the next hour Eliza crushed them. She gathered her winning chips with a smile after besting Alex with a pair of sixes. Then she went to make toast for the soup. The timing worked out well as Lena’s phone rang and after a minute Lena answered it. Kara entered the bedroom in time to catch the end of Lena’s conversation with her mother. Lena sounded dreadful.

“No I rejected antibiotics. I’m fine. I’m at the library, I fell asleep-”

Lena rubbed her face.

“Of course. Yes I’ll- Goodbye mother.”

Lena put down her phone and sighed. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and felt the long sigh that escaped her. 

“I’ll need to go home tonight,” Lena said.

Kara looked at her concerned.

“I’ll join you-”

“It’s okay you don’t-”

“Girlfriend privileges. Also I think Alex might smother me in my sleep after that draw four joke.”

Lena smiled and they heard Eliza call to everyone for soup. Kara carefully pulled Lena to her feet. They headed into the kitchen. Kara watched Lena melt as she realised Eliza had actually made chicken soup from scratch for her. 

Lena was clearly exhausted when the car finally stopped. Her head rested on Kara’s shoulder as she seemed to think about it for a minute.

“Come up with me,” Lena said. 

Kara blinked at her. 

“Lex already knows we’re friends and if mother thinks I’m capable of sex right now she’s an idiot.”

Kara smiled and helped Lena out of the car. She’d changed back into her clothes and Kara had her overnight bag. They made their way to the lift Kara supporting a shaking Lena. When they reached the apartment Kara carefully guided Lena inside and straight back to bed. She stripped her down to her underwear and handed her a singlet to sleep in. Lena didn’t object her body falling onto the bed and her eyes closed. Seeing Lena already asleep again Kara tucked her in and went to put the extra soup in the fridge. She’d also smuggled in some bread too she was determined to get Lena to eat.

On her way back with water she heard Lena’s phone ringing she checked the caller ID. It was Lillian. She considered waking Lena but she clearly needed the rest and Kara wasn’t really sure what would happen if she did answer. She lowered the volume a little as Lena slept on. She tucked her in a little tighter and went to the kitchen where she spread out her books to work on her assignment.

She heard Lena’s phone ring again twice more over the next couple of hours. Then at exactly 7:24 Kara’s phone rang. Kara looked at caller ID and saw the number blocked. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she answered it.

“Hello Kara Danvers, this is Lillian Luthor, Lena’s mother.”

She felt the whole world fall away under her feet as she tried to think about why she would be calling.

“Mrs Luthor. How can I help you?”

Kara tried to keep her breathing even.

“I am sorry to call you out of the blue but I was trying to talk to my daughter but she isn’t answering her phone. I don’t suppose you know why.”

“Oh,” Kara desperately tried to remember everything Lena had told her about lying. _Stick as close to the truth as possible._ “She’s asleep. She has tonsillitis and it’s kinda wiped her out completely.”

“Oh really. That would explain it.”

Kara closed her eyes and tried to think as fast as she could. Lillian obviously knew she was there, she knew who she was, and she was fishing.

“Yeah she seems really sick. I found her in the library and brought her home to make sure she got to bed. She said she called her doctor but I’m thinking she might need to call again. She’s had some painkillers and said she’ll be fine tomorrow but I don’t know. She was shaking and sweaty just walking to the elevator.” 

Kara stopped herself before she started to ramble. Lillian was quiet for a moment.

“She’ll be fine in a day or two.”

Kara nodded and remembered Lillian couldn’t see her.

“That’s good. It looked pretty serious but if all she needs is a few days that’s okay then. Um, so did you want me to get her to call you when she wakes up?”

“You’re with her?” Lillian asked.

 _You know I am_. Kara forced herself to smile so her voice wouldn’t change.

“Of course. I couldn’t just leave her alone when she could barely walk. She’s my friend.”

“Were you the friend she got drunk with a few weeks ago?” Lillian’s voice didn’t change pitch but Kara heard the accusation.

“Oh my God.” _Think. Think. Think._ “Not my best night. I really hope you don’t think I’m the kind of girl to get drunk like that on the regular basis. I’d just broken up with my boyfriend and I was kind of a wreck. It’s kinda how we met. I’m so glad we ran into each other otherwise God only knows what I would have sent him.”

Kara bit her lip, she didn’t know what had just come out of her mouth but she tried not to think about it. It was almost like the adrenalin was talking for her.

“Men do push us ladies towards some of our worst impulses” Lillian mused. “What was his name?”

“James, but I’m over him now,” Kara tried to sound confident.

“A new romance tends to help with that.”

Kara forced a laugh.

“Oh no, I don’t have a new boyfriend. I have a thousand things to do for my classes. Nothing cures heartbreak faster than a deadline.”

Lillian made a noise of agreement apparently thinking. Kara hoped the rapid beating of her heart couldn’t be heard through the phone. She didn’t know what she was doing but she hoped it worked.

“I don’t suppose you could wake my daughter and give her the phone. I need to speak with her.”

Kara looked down the hallway.

“Are you sure you want me to wake her she seemed really tired?” she asked.

“I just need to hear from her myself. A mother worries. I’m sure you understand.”

“Sure, just uh, just give me a minute to try and wake her.”

Kara walked down the hallway trying not to breathe too fast. She stopped at the door and glanced at the phone. She knocked twice.

“Lena. Hey Lena are you awake?” 

She walked in to see Lena stir.

“Lena, wake up. Your Mum is on the phone.” Lena blinked at her still barely awake. Kara pointed at her phone. “Your Mum called me.”

The words sank in and Lena was suddenly very awake and scared.

“She couldn’t get onto you but I told her I found you in the library and took you home because you’re sick.” Lena nodded slowly. “She knows you spoke to your doctor she just wants to speak to you herself because she’s worried about you.”

Lena nodded again and held out her hand. Kara handed over the phone.

“Mother. I’m sorry I missed your calls I’ve been asleep.”

Kara bit her lip waiting as Lena listened.

“Friends do that kind of thing. Yes. No. I will. James?” Kara nodded as Lena raised a questioning eyebrow at her. There was a long pause. “Of course. Goodbye Mother.”

She hung up and after checking the call was definitely over she grabbed Kara with a smile and pulled her in for a kiss. Kara made a noise of surprise falling onto bed. Lena smiled at her.

“If I didn’t feel so sick I’d have you naked already,” Lena mumbled.

Kara laughed. 

“What did I do?”

“My mother just told me off for not thanking my friend for taking care of me. I was imposing on her and I hadn’t even offered to let her stay over.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. 

“Seriously?”

Lena nodded.

“Also she thinks you’re still into James because clearly you weren’t over him.”

Kara laughed wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing her softly.

“Well since I now have your mother’s blessing to stay and look after you. Should I heat us up some soup and put on a movie for you to fall asleep to?”

Lena nodded and smiled as Kara got up heading back to the kitchen and the soup. Lena was looking at her phone and smiled at Kara as she arrived. 

“Thank you.”

Kara wasn’t sure what it was that made her do it. She woke early and felt restless. Something nagging at the back of her mind about Lena’s conversation with Lillian. She walked through the silent apartment and made breakfast. Then she returned to the bedroom and remade her side flipping over the pillow and gathering her things. She put them in the spare room and after a moment’s hesitation messed up the bed in there to make it look like she’d slept there before returning to the kitchen. She was walking back up the hallway when she had another thought. She returned to the bedroom and put Lena’s phone under her pillow and hid the antibiotics in her bag. 

She knew she was being paranoid Lena would probably tell her she was an idiot but she was genuinely scared of Lillian. Something about their short conversation had cemented what would probably be a lifetime fear of the woman. Kara sighed and returned to the kitchen silently chiding herself for being so stupid. It was as she reached for an apple that the door opened and she nearly fainted. She silently thanked every paranoid thought she’d had that morning because it had probably just saved them both.

Lillian Luthor walked in dressed in what was probably a ten thousand dollar pant suit as and carrying a handbag that could probably be traded for a small car. She stopped seeing Kara in Lena’s shorts and NCU t-shirt. Kara quickly smiled in greeting.

“Good morning. Mrs Luthor?”

“Lillian please.”

Lillian’s voice was as calm as it had been on the phone. If Kara didn’t know better she would describe it as politely friendly. Kara nodded some spark of rebellion igniting as she looked at the woman who had caused Lena so much pain. If she wanted Kara to call her Lillian then she would be Mrs Luthor.

“I didn’t know you would be coming by. Lena’s still asleep. Um, would you like some coffee?” Kara said putting her best girl next door sweetness into her smile.

Lillian looked from Kara to the coffee machine and back. Kara picked up the apple she had been reaching for. She hoped her racing pulse wasn’t visible as she looked at Lillian. 

“Thank you but I’ll make it myself. I’m just going to go check on my daughter.”

Kara nodded trying not to seem nervous. It wasn’t even seven in the morning and Lillian Luthor was here. She was checking on them. Kara smiled and motioned down the hall biting into the apple so she didn’t have to talk. She couldn’t taste it as she chewed watching Lillian. Even the smell of her perfume was somehow threatening.

Lillian walked down the corridor glancing back at Kara as she did. Kara stayed put. If there was a way to warn Lena she would. But she’d covered their tracks pretty well. She silently prayed she hadn’t missed anything. She listened as Lillian made her way down the hall and knocked once. She held her breath and waited counting the seconds.

“Fuck!” Lena yelled.

Lillian immediately rebuked her for cursing but Kara heard Lena recover. Two minutes later Lillian returned and said goodbye. Kara waved and waited a twenty seconds before going to check on Lena. Lillian would be back any second.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded.

“She gave me a heart attack when she woke me up but otherwise yes-”

Kara made a quick cutting motion with her hand and Lena fell silent. Kara pointed under the bed where Lilian’s handbag lay. 

“You should get some more sleep it’s still early. When you’re ready I’ll make you some porridge.”

Lena smiled.

“You’re the best friend a girl can have,” Lena said dropping back on the bed.

“Well you did stop me calling my ex and begging him to take me back. Twice.”

Lena laughed.

“What are friends for?” she asked with a wink.

“I’ll get you some water and more painkillers, you look like you need them,” Kara said turning away.

“Thank you.”

Lena stuck her tongue out at her mother’s bag in a surprisingly childish gesture. Kara grinned and headed back to the kitchen. She was delivering the water and medication when Lillian returned. She looked between them and smiled.

“Sorry girls, I left my bag behind. Lena look after yourself I’ll check in on you before I return to Metropolis.”

“I’ll try to be awake,” Lena said with a sarcastic smile. 

Lillian narrowed her eyes and turned to Kara.

“It was nice to meet you Miss Danvers.”

“You too Mrs Luthor,” Kara said cheerfully. 

She enjoyed the tiny twitch of Lillian’s mouth. Kara checked the entire apartment to make absolutely certain Lillian was gone properly this time. She returned to the bedroom to see Lena searching the floor.

“Have you seen my phone?”

“I hid it under your pillow. I didn’t want her to get it and put some kind of super secret spy ware on it while you slept.”

Lena found her phone and sighed in relief. 

“How did you know?” she asked.

“I didn’t,” Kara admitted. “I just had a feeling. I honestly thought I was being paranoid right up until the moment she walked through the door.”

Lena stood up and looked around the room. She looked better today.

“Well we might need to be a little careful until she’s gone for good but I think she’s convinced.”

Kara smiled coming forwards to hug Lena from behind.

“I’ll start preparing my acceptance speech for the Oscars,” she waved her hand dramatically. “I’d like to thank the academy, my family and most importantly the holy trinity; anxiety, insomnia, and paranoia.”

Lena laughed softly leaning back into the embrace.

“You do know my mother hates being called Mrs Luthor.”

“Yes. I said it to see her jaw twitch.”

Lena laughed louder.

“You actually antagonised her on purpose?”

“Yep, I can’t let her think I’m scared of her.”

Lena smiled at Kara and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Kara Danvers you, are my hero.”

Kara grinned.

“Really?”

“Yes, you saved me this morning and then you actually made my mother twitch. It was beautiful.”

“So if I’m your hero, what would it take to be a superhero?”

Lena smiled.

“You’d need to actually win against her to be a superhero.”

“One day I will then you’ll have to call me Supergirl.”

“You sound very sure of that,” Lena mused. “You even have the name picked out.”

Kara stopped. She’d forgotten Supergirl. All those memories of running around with a cape and play fighting with Clark. Her aunts and mother watching her and smiling. Astra had named her Supergirl. Kara fidgeted and Lena watched her in silence. 

“It’s nothing I uh,” Kara tried to step away but Lena held her in place.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

Kara smiled.

“Says the one with tonsillitis.”

Lena didn’t take the bait. 

“It was a childhood nickname that’s all. A game I played with my, birth family. Clark was Superman and I was Supergirl.”

Lena hugged her tighter for a second. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not today. But one day.” Kara smiled at Lena. “After I defeat my new arch nemesis.”

Lena laughed and kissed her. Kara smiled wider as Lena gave her one last hug before returning to bed. Kara tucked her in and smiled as Lena went back to sleep almost immediately her phone back under her pillow. Kara took Lena’s keys and went for her morning run. 

When she got back she snuggled up with Lena feeding her blueberry muffin until she had to get ready for class. She promised Lena she would check in on her later and come back after work. Lena told her to take the camera override in case she was asleep when she returned that evening. Kara gave her one last kiss and left. 

Lena knew she was crying. She always cried in the dream. She watched her mother wading into the water smiling back at her over her shoulder. She watched her wave one last time before diving under. Lena wanted to move, she wanted to run, to cry out, to warn her, to do something. But she was stuck in place standing on the shore watching her mother swim down.

She felt something move beside her. Her mother was still swimming but she felt the dream slipping away as something held her tighter and tighter. Painfully tight. She blinked and found herself looking at the lamp on her bedside table. She tried to move but Kara had her arms wrapped in a death grip around her. She turned her head pushing back against the hold as she managed to look at Kara’s face in the dark. The curtain shifted and just enough light reached them for Lena to recognise the expression. Terror. Kara was terrified.

“Kara,” she whispered. “Kara honey wake up.”

She tried to wriggle free but Kara held her tighter actively fighting to keep her in her arms.

“Kara,” she spoke louder. “Kara you’re dreaming.”

Kara jerked awake her head whipping around as she tried to recognise where she was.

“Kara, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Kara looked at her breathing heavily and slowly nodded. The death grip loosened a little.

“It was just a nightmare,” Lena whispered soothingly.

Lena freed a hand and used it to gently brush the hair out of Kara’s face. Kara melted against her breathing heavily.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Kara seemed to realise she still had Lena trapped and quickly let go. Lena felt her withdrawing and gently pulled her back. Kara didn’t take much coaxing as she pulled the blankets tighter around them her head resting over Lena’s heartbeat. Lena stroked her hair letting her calm down.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled again.

“Nightmares happen. You don’t need to apologise.”

“Most people don’t have a death grip when they have nightmares,” Kara muttered.

“It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

Kara sighed and Lena continued the slow repeated movement of her hands through Kara’s hair.

“It must have been something very scary,” she said.

Kara said nothing. Lena thought Kara wasn’t going to explain, she had no reason to really. They were dating and no matter how strongly she felt about Kara it didn’t mean Kara felt the same. 

“It was my parents death,” Kara whispered.

Lena’s hand stilled for half a second before it continued. 

“You saw it?” she whispered. 

Kara shook her head. Lena could feel the tension in Kara as she waited for the inevitable question. Kara did not want to talk about her parents. Lena understood the feeling. She’d gone through it with Jack. It was hard to explain that moment to someone who could never understand. Lena looked at the ceiling thinking.

“I saw my mother die,” she said at last.

Kara’s head rose. Lena looked away from the ceiling to see Kara watching her silently.

“I was four. We were visiting family she said. Somewhere by the water, a lake I think. It was,” Lena laughed a little remembering. “It was so green. It wasn’t a very bright day it was overcast. My mum said that’s where the magic was. It was the rain that made the green. So of course she went swimming. She didn’t come back.”

Kara moved further up to wrap Lena in a warm hug as she kept talking.

“I was with her on the shore. I watched her go in, and I watched her go under, and I did nothing. I didn’t run, I didn’t cry. I just stood there. I knew something was wrong but I just stood there.”

Lena didn’t feel the tears until Kara wiped them away. She sighed letting Kara hold her. The usual chill she felt thinking about that day being pushed away by the heat of Kara wrapped so carefully around her. 

“We were on holiday too,” Kara whispered. 

Lena stayed quiet letting Kara talk.

“India. It was a big family trip. We got up early to go for a walk and I was running ahead racing up the path well ahead of my parents all excited about the trees and the animals my father promised we could see. But there was so few. I remember finding it strange. I stopped at one of the lookout point to look around. I turned around to run back and ask my father about the birds when the earthquake hit. I turned around in time to see the ground move. A whole section of the mountain just sliding away taking my family with it. I didn’t know the ground could do that, just suddenly lift up and slide away taking everything with it in a rush of rock and trees. In less than three seconds everything gone leaving behind only devastation.”

Kara fell silent and Lena stroked her hair again.

“Clark had left the day before to be back in time for his classes. He landed in the international terminal saw the news turned around and headed right back. I was found still at the lookout point by a very nice rescue chopper and taken to a shelter. They took my name and details but it was still eleven days before Clark could get to me. I remember the moment he found me. I was sitting next to the window watching the rescue crews driving past then I saw him. He had a picture of me and was showing it to everyone. Someone pointed me out and then he was there. He really was Superman that day. He walked in and hugged me promising everything would be okay. I didn’t let go of him for six hours. I was terrified if I did he would disappear into the ground like my parents. When it became clear I wasn’t letting go Clark picked me up signed some papers and carried me all the way to the airport.”

Kara took a deep breath and looked at Lena.

“We arrived at the airport and Clark carried me across the tarmac and straight onto your family’s private jet. We were back in the country the next day.”

Lena spent a moment processing that information. Then she remembered one day Lex had called her out of the blue. He’d actually called the school and had them take her out of class to speak to him for five minutes. She’d half expected to hear someone had died. But he had sounded mostly normal. He asked how she liked her school, was she able to play chess there, was she reading anything good at the time, did she know she was his favourite sister. It had been a short and strange call but she’d mostly forgotten it putting it down to Lex just being bored for ten minutes between classes. Her memory faded as Kara kept talking.

“It was clear Clark couldn’t look after me even though I know he wanted to. He was a poor university student struggling with the sudden loss of his parents and I was a traumatized thirteen year old in need of stability and normalcy. He did the next best thing he could and found me a family. Two months later I was with the Danvers. I know it broke Clark’s heart to do it but he gave me to another family and now I love them just as much as I loved the one I was born into.”

They lay curled together in the dark letting the night and each other soothe the scars they spent so much time covering up. 

“Happy one monthiversary,” Kara mumbled.

Lena laughed and heard Kara laugh too. 

“Well we’ve now covered our most traumatic childhood memories, how will we top that at the one year?” Lena asked smiling.

Kara seemed to think for a moment.

“We can celebrate by getting matching tattoos.” Lena laughed. “They’ll say something really dumb like Kara and Lena forever with a like pride flag so people know it’s gay. Unless you want to go the classy route and then we can get something symbolic like, like a rainbow or a heart or something.”

Still laughing Lena rolled over to face Kara properly and kissed her. She felt Kara’s hands tighten around hers as Kara kissed her back. The dark retreated a little as Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and let herself remember she was alive, and she could feel, and she was never letting Kara pick a tattoo for her.

Lena woke in the morning feeling surprisingly good. Her body it seemed was getting used to the earlier wakeup. Kara was her usual bright and happy self the moment she woke. She wriggled down the bed insisting they had a perfect morning routine and she saw no reason to change it. Lena laughed snuggling into the mattress and sighing with happiness as Kara found her way between her legs. She had to agree, it really was the perfect way to start her day.

**Present**  
Kara needed to stop thinking about last night. She was at work. It had been purely a… a thing to torment Lillian. A statement, Lena had been making a statement and Kara was just a prop for that. It had felt so good though. She’d forgotten how good Lena was at kissing. She hadn’t really been acting for most of it. If anything the stopping had been the acting. She’d been between Lena’s legs again and it would only have taken a slight push from Lena to have her making the accidental tape real. 

She’d had to take her hands out of the equation so she didn’t actually do it. Lena’s hands in her hair apparently still gave her a silent command. She’d thought marks an excellent idea to sell the act but then she’d had to stay still and not melt into a puddle while she let Lena put them on her. Then there had been that moment after the laughter when Lena had touched her face. Putting that on top of her already ridiculous attraction to Lena and she had been one accidental touch away from begging to Lena to do her on the couch as they watched Frozen.

“Hey Kara, how are you?”

Kara jumped and spun around to see Mike, aka Mistake Mike, smiling at her. He was her rebound from Lena and right now she couldn’t be more embarrassed by her past self. Especially the number of times she’d taken him back. Mike was standing there in a rumpled t-shirt and faded jeans looking much the same as he had when she dated him. Despite his good looks he gave off an air of frat boy carelessness. His shirt while washed —not by him— was rumpled as though pulled from a pile and his jeans were hanging low on his hips with a flashy belt doing nothing to hold them up. It was clear he hadn’t taken much time that morning to get himself together and judging by the large coffee he held he probably only got up an hour ago. She had no idea what she’d been thinking. Then she remembered. _Not Lena_.

“Hi Mike, what are you doing here?” she asked with forced cheerfulness.

“Just waiting for Eve to finish,” he said with a bright smile.

Kara nodded trying not to get irritated. Eve was Mike’s on again off again girlfriend depending if he had another one he thought was better. Kara was going to have a word with Eve about keeping Mike out of the office.

“It’s two in the afternoon, she won’t finish for another three hours.”

Mike shrugged and Kara watched as he leaned against her desk with a smile.

“I thought I’d come chat to you for a bit. Been a while.”

Kara sighed about to warn him of Cat’s impending return to the office in ten minutes when she heard a voice she hadn’t expected today.

“Kara.”

She turned to see Lena walking towards her and smiling. Her heart did that little skip it seemed to have every time she saw Lena now.

“Lena,” _too high._ “Surprise visit to Catco?” Kara asked crossing her arms.

She really needed to stop thinking about yesterday. Her mirror that morning hadn’t helped. She’d deliberately covered as much as possible to prevent anyone seeing the marks but now she was wishing she’d left just a little bit she could show off as a tease.

She quickly uncrossed her arms and tried to find somewhere to put her hands. Fortunately Lena was momentarily distracted by something to her left and Kara found a place for one hand on the partition and put the other on her hip.

“No um, I’m here to see you actually,” Lena said looking back at Kara. 

Kara smiled brighter.

“You are?” 

“There’s a gala fundraiser this Saturday for the children’s hospital after the dreadful collapse of their old wing. I was, hoping you’d come.”

Lena bit her lip and gave Kara _that_ smile. Kara’s breath caught as she became increasingly aware of Mike standing next to her intruding on the moment Lena asked her out, again.

“Of course I’ll come. I-”

“A gala, is that like a party? Can I come?” Mike asked.

“No,” Kara said quickly.

Lena smiled at her before turning her attention to Mike.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Mike. I don’t work here I’m just visiting.” Lena nodded politely. Mike must have noticed Lena’s silent dismissal of his importance because he kept talking. “Kara and I used to date.” Lena raised an eyebrow. “During university she-”

“Mike!” Kara yelled cutting him off. Kara smiled as best she could while still gritting her teeth. “Fuck off.”

There was a sudden silence from the surrounding people as Mike quickly shut up and took a step to the side. He didn’t leave. Kara wanted to disappear into the floor as she looked back at Lena.

“Kara Danvers, did you just say fuck?” Lena asked smiling.

Kara huffed.

“You’ve heard me say, it before.”

Lena smiled wider nodding.

“I’ve heard you say it, but I’ve never heard you tell someone to fuck off.”

Kara knew she was fidgeting. Lena moved a little closer.

“So you and Mike you…”

“Dated, yeah not my best romantic decision.”

Lena gave her a look like _Seriously?_ Kara winced but nodded. She had really needed a rebound because her moping over Lena had been a little pathetic at that point. And Mike had been about as far from Lena as she could get and still be interested. Lena looked back at Mike.

“Sorry Mike I’ve only got two tickets but rustle yourself up ten thousand and you could come too.”

Mike made a noise that was probably meant to be a laugh but came out like a balloon losing it’s air. Lena did a visual sweep over Mike as though noticing every single problem with him. 

“You seriously dated him?” Lena muttered.

Kara nodded scrunching up her face in embarrassment. Lena sighed.

“He was your rebound from me wasn’t he?”

Kara nodded again. Mike’s eyes got very wide as he looked at them.

“I didn’t have a lot of options and he came well referenced,” Kara said. 

The moment the words were out of her mouth she realised how dumb they sounded.

“Well referenced,” Lena repeated her smile growing.

“He was supposed to be a good kisser,” Kara said waving a hand at Mike.

Mike puffed out his chest a little.

“I am.”

“No you’re not! You were a fucking disappointment,” Kara said far too loudly.

There was laughter from several coworkers who she realised were listening in.

“Hey I’m totally a good kisser,” Mike said.

Mike’s loud defense drew more attention and Kara really wanted to go back in time five minutes and have Mike disappear so she could actually enjoy being asked out.

“You’re _okay_ ,” Kara corrected. “But I went from Luthor devastation here to okay and it was a massive let down.”

Lena was trying not to smile as she looked from Mike to Kara and back again. She was failing.

“Luthor devastation,” Mike repeated.

Lena smiled wider covering her mouth and looking away. Kara seriously considered swearing again. But she’d done that twice now and, well Lena had asked her out. She was sure Saturday was definitely a date. Lena coughed to hide her laugh. Probably a date.

“What is so funny?” Kara asked.

“I can’t believe you remember that,” Lena said.

She was definitely laughing even if only Kara could hear it.

“Of course I remember that, you used your skills against me enough.”

“Your knees did seem to be strangely weak on a disturbingly regular-”

Kara hit her. Lena gave up pretending and was now openly laughing.

“Nobody likes a smug Luthor.”

“You did,” Lena said.

Kara contemplated hitting her again but Mike interrupted.

“What is Luthor devastation?” he asked. 

“Well,” Lena took a deep breath controlling her laughter as she looked at her nails before continuing. “I could just demonstrate.”

She looked at Kara with that smirk. 

“Oh no you won’t. I am not letting you turn me into a puddle in the middle of my workday just to prove a point,” Kara said backing up.

Lena said nothing, she just looked at her. Kara really tried not to be tempted. Then she looked around and saw the half dozen people openly watching. Definitely not tempted, not even a little bit, especially after last night. She would never live it down. Cat would be insufferable. Everyone would probably hear her moan, at work, because of Lena. 

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Kara muttered.

“I’m standing next to the… frat boy you replaced me with. Did you honestly expect I would let that go. Him? Really Kara.”

Kara sighed. She did have a date with her soon, she could just chalk it up to secret relationship tension.

“Okay you can do it but you had better make this up to me,” Kara muttered.

“Don’t I always. Just send me you colour and style preference,” Lena said.

Kara blushed adjusting her glasses. There was something about the way Lena was looking at her, something predatory, something she could only describe as Luthor.

“What’s happening?” James asked walking over.

Suddenly everyone was pretending to do something. Everyone except Mike and Lena, to be fair they didn’t work there.

“It’s Lena’s fault,” Kara said quickly pointing her finger at Lena.

“I blame Mike,” Lena said. “He asked and just saying I’m good at kissing really doesn’t cover it”

James sighed.

“Are you two… jogging again?” he asked with a sigh.

“No!” Kara said.

Lena laughed. Okay Saturday was a date, definitely a date. Maybe.

“Hello James,” Lena said greeting him with a hug.

James returned the hug with a bright smile that had just the tiniest hint of mischief to it. He looked at Kara keeping one arm around Lena’s shoulder in what Kara would normally term a brotherly way but now made her suspicious. It was almost conspiratorial. She narrowed her eyes.

“Are you sure, because Lena is doing that eye thing that makes you do stupid things,” James said.

Kara glared at him. Lena quickly returned to doing “the eye thing”. Kara opened her mouth to protest when James went on.

“Do I need to bring up the duel?” he asked.

Kara glared at him again. Lena laughed.

“We were dating then, this is completely different,” Kara insisted.

Wait, were they dating now? Lena had quite probably asked her on a date, did that mean they were dating again or was that only after you went on a date? James looked way too amused as he crossed his arms.

“Okay so then explain how whatever is happening here is not based on some kind of Lena induced temporary insanity.”

Kara looked around at her coworkers —all of whom were now openly watching—, then Mike, then Lena. Lena took a step away from James and motioned that Kara had the floor. Kara knew she would regret this. 

“Lena came to invite me to a gala on Saturday.” That I’m 80% sure is a date. “Mike overheard and wanted an invite then he mentioned we dated I told him to go away and then Lena decided to be, quite fairly, judgey about him being the person I used as my rebound after her. I may have called Mike disappointing which led to me saying that Mike is only okay at kissing whereas Lena is, better. Mike got offended so she was going to prove it by kissing me.”

James sighed and looked at Lena. Lena gave him a _What?_ look. He sighed again.

“She can’t kiss you,” he said.

“Excuse me?” Lena said. 

“Yeah she can totally kiss me,” Kara said. 

She realised what she said and resisted the urge to hide her face in embarrassment.

“It won’t prove the point,” James said. “We all know how much Kara regretted Mistake Mike-”

“Hey!” Mike said.

“And Lena is, was your one that got away. You need an impartial third person to judge which one is better.”

Kara sighed.

“Fine are you volunteering then?” Kara asked.

James laughed.

“No.”

Lena smirked.

“Scared you’ll fall in love with me?” Lena asked smiling at him.

James smiled back leaning towards her.

“No, I don’t want to kiss Mistake Mike.”

It was then they realised there was silence from everyone else around them. they turned to see Cat Grant watching them seeming quite disappointed.

“Miss Luthor, here for another interview?” Cat asked.

Lena smiled about to respond when James made a big _Tada_ gesture at Cat.

“Oh no, not happening,” Kara said stepping between Lena and Cat.

She could not handle that. Her sleep was already disturbed enough she did not need to see… _that._ She could not make her morning run long enough to erase those images. It was barely long enough now and it was three miles longer than it was when Lena had first arrived.

“Come on Kara she’s perfect for this,” James said “She’s unattached, experienced, discerning, and no one is brave enough to call Cat Grant easy. If Lena makes her weak in the knees then no one will be able to judge you for it.”

“She’s straight,” Kara said gesturing at Cat.

Then she hesitated. As one they all turned to look at Cat. She looked up from her phone and sighed.

“While I am fully in support of the community I am not a member.”

Lena suddenly smiled looking away. Kara pointed at her.

“What were you thinking?” she demanded.

Lena waved her hand dismissively. Kara took a step towards her. Kara tapped her with a finger and Lena caved.

“Just that Veronica was straight until she kissed me.”

Kara gaped at her.

“Seriously? Wait, you told me she kissed you the night your mother caught you.”

“Who?” Cat asked suddenly interested.

“She did,” Lena said quickly. “That just wasn’t the first time, we, kissed.”

Her voice faltered as Kara stared at her.

“You’d kissed her before?” Kara hissed.

Lena looked almost guilty. Almost.

“I told you we went to boarding school together, and that I’d practiced in the dorms.”

Kara blinked she had not thought through what Lena had actually meant when she said she practiced. Kara started advancing as Lena tried to retreat.

“How many?” Kara asked.

“How many what?” Lena asked.

Lena ran out of space to back up and Kara pinned her against the desk her finger still pointed at Lena’s collarbone.

“How many girls did you kiss before me?”

“I didn’t really count-”

“Start.”

Lena gulped and started thinking. Kara growled.

“You cannot get out of this after the four incident so start talking,” Kara said.

“The what?” Lena asked.

Kara suddenly remembered she was surrounded by her coworkers and boss. She sighed talking a step back and crossing her arms.

“The morning after Lex at game night, you told Alex about how I’d covered four times the distance you did on our morning jog.” 

James chuckled and Lena went back to thinking with a smile on her face.

“Lena,” Kara warned.

“One minute I’m counting,” Lena muttered. “Well subtracting.”

Kara’s brain stuttered to a halt. Lena had to think, she had to _subtract_ to get the number. Who had to subtract?

“Are you kidding me?” Kara yelled.

Lena threw up her hands.

“I didn’t kiss every girl in the dorm I-”

“The number Miss Luthor,” Cat interrupted.

Lena sighed.

“Twenty one-ish. I may be off by one it was a long time ago.”

There was silence at this. Everyone was staring at Lena. Kara started laughing. She leaned against the desk to hold herself upright as she looked at Lena’s sheepish expression. She laughed louder.

“How did your mother never find out about this?” she asked.

Lena shrugged.

“Well it’s not like we were close. There wasn’t much else to do at night and it was supposed to be practice for boys. That made everything we were doing absolutely, 100% heterosexual,” Lena said.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders turning her towards Cat.

“I feel a little better now knowing I was bested by some serious _practice._ ”

“Well you always were my favourite,” Lena whispered.

Kara tried not to blush as she positioned Lena in front of Cat.

“Okay Luthor devastation, make Cat weak in the knees so everyone can stop judging me.”

“Luthor devastation?” Cat asked looking at Kara.

“You’ll understand in a minute,” Kara said with a bright smile.

James stepped in.

“Hang on this is a competition remember, and in the interest of fairness Mike should go first,” he said.

Mike crossed his arms and Cat rolled her eyes.

“As amusing as this is I have no intention of resolving an office bet-”

“I’ll answer one question you want to know about my history with Lena. Any topic, and complete honesty,” Kara said.

Cat thought about it as Lena sighed heavily.

“You can’t just give her carte blanche like that. She could ask anything,” Lena muttered

“Pick a colour,” Kara whispered.

Lena’s eyes widened just that tiny bit and Kara knew she had her. Saturday was definitely a date. Lena swallowed and Cat’s eyes zeroed in on the movement.

“What do I need to do?” Cat asked.

James beamed.

“Well you need to kiss both Mike and Lena and rate them. Kara rated Mike okay, and Lena as Luthor devastation.”

Cat smiled and gave Mike a once over. Then she turned to the office.

“Camera’s down,” she ordered.

A dozen phones disappeared. Cat nodded.

“Alright Mike is it?”

Mike nodded.

“I’m on a tight schedule you have one minute to impress. James you get to time it,” she said.

James looked at his watch and gave Mike a nod. Mike grinned and leaned in kissing her. Everyone’s phone came back up. Cat did seem to like it her hand coming up to touch his face as he held her close clearly giving his best. Lena leaned against the desk and looked at Kara. Kara looked back and found herself having trouble breathing. James tapped Mike’s shoulder to let him know time was up. He and Cat separated.

Cat seemed to think for a moment nodded and patted Mike’s cheek. She looked around but all the phones had disappeared again.

“Not bad,” she said. 

Lena looked at Kara one more time before standing up and walking the two steps towards Cat. Cat watched her. Everyone watched her. Lena looked at Cat and Kara felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy as she saw Lena level that smile at Cat. James nodded to Lena and then Kara felt her insides melt. She gripped the table as hard as she could praying it would keep her upright. 

Lena was kissing Cat. Cat was kissing Lena. Lena had her arms around Cat. Cat had one hand fisted in Lena’s shirt the other around her waist. Oh God she was doomed. There was no way- Wait was that? Did Cat Grant actually moan? She had to be imagining it as Cat pulled Lena closer tilting her head to make it easier for- Kara’s eyes widened watching. Then all of a sudden it was done. 

Lena stepped back and Cat didn’t move. Cat blinked twice and then she looked at Lena. Lena raised a single questioning eyebrow. Cat took a deep breath apparently thinking. She glanced at the number of phones out and several disappeared.

“Luthor devastation… well that’s one way to describe it.”

She took another breath seeming to pull herself back to normal. 

“Well as I’m now questioning my sexuality, Luthor wins.”

Lena gave her a polite nod accepting her victory and looking far too smug as she stepped away ignoring the many cheers and catcalls of the reporters gathered around them. Lena leaned around Kara to pick up her bag.

“I’ll send you something, you’re the same size still right?” Lena whispered.

Kara gave her a jerky nod. Her mouth didn’t seem to be working and her hands were too busy gripping the table for support as Lena moved away.

“As fun as this distraction has been I have a company to run. Cat it was lovely to see you. James a pleasure as always,” Lena said smiling at the two. She turned to Kara. “And Kara, I’ll see you Saturday.”

Kara made a noise of acknowledgment her eyes following Lena as she sailed from the office smiling. Kara continued to cling to the desk. Cat walked over and surveyed Kara slowly. Kara quickly tried to straighten up. She didn’t do very well so she tried to maintain eye contact. Cat glanced at the number of people watching.

“Come see me in my office later.”

Kara nodded. Everyone returned to work and Kara managed to breathe again. James smiled at her.

“How are you?” he asked gently.

“How many days until Saturday?” she asked.

“Three,” he replied. 

Kara nodded and carefully made her way back to her desk sitting down slowly. Eventually she managed to banish the image of Lena kissing Cat and return to work for a half hour only to be interrupted by a polite cough. She looked up.

A young man in a neat black suit stood there holding a rectangular package wrapped in glossy red paper. 

“Are you Kara Danvers?” he asked. She nodded,

“I’m going to need you to prove that. What brand-”

“Valentino,” Kara said quickly.

He chuckled and placed the package on her desk before withdrawing an envelope from his jacket pocket and handing it to her. He gave her a bright smile and left. Kara could feel everyone staring at her. She looked up and saw Cat watching from her office. Cat raised an eyebrow. Kara carefully moved the package to her paper draw hiding it from view. She pretended to work until everyone looked away. She opened the envelope.

_I may have kissed twenty one other girls before I met you but I’ve only ever loved one. Just in case you are at all unsure about my intentions towards you I hope this will clear up any lingering doubts. L._

Kara looked at the note then at her draw and then tried and failed not to smile. She quickly covered her mouth to hide it but it just got bigger the more she thought about it. Kara sank lower in her chair as Nia walked over.

“What did Lena send you?” Nia asked.

Kara was aware she was smiling far too much and a laugh threatened to come out as she quickly bit her hand in an attempt to stop her smile.

“Um…”

Kara couldn’t quite make herself speak as a Nia’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Kara was blushing she knew it but she was feeling far too many other emotions to care.

“What? You just-” Nia looked around the office before leaning closer. “Kara you’re acting like a lovestruck teenager. What did she send you?”

Kara giggled she couldn’t help it. She covered her face with her hands. Nia started laughing.

“Oh my God.” Nia just stared at her in disbelief. “Oh my God.”

“Shh.”

Kara looked around and saw a half dozen eyes on her.

“What’s in the box?” Nia whispered.

“It’s not what’s in the box, it’s the note.”

Nia was leaning in now so they could whisper. Kara turned the card around for Nia to read. Nia started smiling.

“So you were in love?” she asked.

Kara hushed her. 

“I was. I wasn’t really sure about Lena. And now I think she might, I think she might still have feelings for me.”

“Obviously!” Nia said. Kara quickly shushed her again. “Kara, Brainy noticed that within like five minutes of seeing you two together. I think it’s safe to say Lena has feelings for you.”

Lucy appeared looking perfect as always.

“James just filled me in, what’s in the box?” Lucy asked.

Kara bit her lip and tried her very best to look innocent. 

“What did she send you?” Nia whispered.

“Tell us what’s in the box or I’m calling Alex,” Lucy said.

Kara looked around. The two leaned in a little.

“It’s lingerie, for our date on Saturday,” she whispered.

Nia and Lucy exchanged a look then they leaned in closer.

“Show us,” Lucy said. 

Kara shook her head quickly.

“How does she know your size?” Nia asked.

Kara hid her face again as Lucy started laughing. Nia seemed to be in shock over what was happening.

“She’s bought you some before?” Nia whispered.

Kara nodded still hiding behind her hands. 

“Do you still have it?” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded again. 

“Does she know you still have it?” 

Kara thought for a moment then nodded a third time. She’d worn it last night, just in case, and Lena had remembered everything else so it was fairly safe to say she’d recognised the set lying on her bedroom floor. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

“How does she know- oh my god are you two sleeping-”

“No!” Kara hesitated. “Not yet. Last night we sort of…”

Lucy’s eyes widened.

“Is this about the sex tape?” she whispered.

“How did you-”

“There _is_ a sex tape,” Nia said.

The sudden shift of office attention was immediate. 

“No! There is no sex tape of any kind. Any rumors otherwise are completely false and entirely baseless. There is no tape!” Kara said firmly.

She did not need that rumor spreading.

“Kara!” Cat called.

“Oh dear,” Kara said looking over. “You two guard the package, I’ll be right back.”

Nia nodded and Lucy sat on the desk as Kara grabbed her phone and headed for Cat’s office.

“Before you ask Miss Grant, no there isn’t a sex tape.”

Cat stopped polishing her glasses and looked at her. Kara swallowed trying not to feel too judged.

“If Lex Luthor didn’t have one why would I think Lena does?”

“Um…” Kara turned to see Nia and Lucy had the package out already and were staring at it. “No idea. How can I help you Miss Grant?”

Cat took a deep breath. She put down her glasses nd carefully looked at Kara over her desk. Kara tried not to twitch.

“I’ve been paying a lot of attention over the last month. Everything about your reaction to Lena suggests there is still something there-”

“Well I-”

“And it’s obvious Lena is still quite partial to you.” Kara tried not to smile like an idiot she really did. “Which begs one question that remains unanswered.”

Kara nodded still focused on the package that had probably already being examined as some kind of opening was sought. She focused on keeping her gaze level with Cat’s.

“Why did you two break up?” Cat asked.

Kara looked away. She took a deep breath trying to keep smiling as the memories crashed back into her. Along with the deep terrified rush of adrenalin.

“Uh, are you sure that’s the one thing you want to know?” she asked.

Cat nodded not taking her eyes off Kara. Kara felt her smile falter then disappear. She played with her phone pretending to check notifications. Then adjusted her glasses. She put her phone away.

“We didn’t break up,” Kara said.

“You haven’t been secretly dating for six years so what happened?”

Kara looked up to see Cat looking far more concerned than she had a moment ago.

“Excuse me Miss Grant I have some work I need to, to do.”

Without waiting for a response Kara turned and left. Cat didn’t call her back. She walked to her desk taking several deep breaths as she forced the feelings back down. Lucy and Nia were circling the package now sitting on her desk. She forced a smile.

“Are you okay?” Nia asked.

Kara nodded taking another breath.

“Yeah, fine.”

She picked up the card and smiled looking at it. She tapped it in her hand and looked at the package then at Nia and Lucy. She grinned.

“Do you think James would object to us opening it in his office?”

Lucy shook her head and they gathered the parcel heading towards James’ office with Nia and Lucy dissuading anyone who got close. Inside the office they looked at James. He looked up and sighed.

“I’ll be back in five minutes,” he said getting up. 

They smiled at him and locked the door before Nia handed Kara a letter knife. She hesitated looking at her friends.

“What you’re about to see cannot be shared with anyone,” she said waving the knife at both of them. 

Nia crossed her heart and Lucy saluted. Kara cut through the tape and heard Lucy swear as she recognised the logo on the box. Kara smiled she looked at the window and saw a dozen faces pressed against the glass trying to see in. Nia smacked the glass and they disappeared.

She looked back at the box and carefully lifted the lid. Neatly settled among the black tissue paper was an exquisite lingerie set in white with some kind of gold lace, and another envelope. Kara lifted the card as Nia and Lucy looked at the lingerie.

Kara opened the envelope and saw a half dozen very nice business cards and a note inside.

_It occurred to me you’d need a dress, and jewelry to go with the lingerie for Saturday. I put you on my account. If you don’t like anything these places have send Jess an email and she’ll make some calls for you. L. P.S. don’t bother asking anyone how much anything costs. I’ve told them not to tell you. Have fun._

Nia took the note from her hand and smiled. Lucy read it last. They looked at the cards Nia muttering something under her breath. They both looked at Kara. Kara wasn’t entirely sure she was breathing. She was still frozen. The door opened and James walked in.

“Dating a billionaire has perks. She’s buying Kara everything for the gala.”

Kara reread the card and swallowed. She sank into James’ chair on shaky legs.

“Kara are you okay? She’s a billionaire, you could drop a million on your outfit and she wouldn’t even notice,” Lucy said.

“That’s not it,” Kara whispered.

Nia and Lucy looked at her confused. James slowly picked up the card and read it. He whistled.

“Guys, she put me on her account,” Kara said.

“Like her bank account?” Nia asked.

Kara shook her head. Then she smiled. Then she laughed. Lillian was going to be livid when she found out. Kara spun around in the chair. Suddenly she was feeling very good. She was on Lena’s account. She pulled out her phone calling Lena’s office.

“Miss Luthor’s office.”

“Hello Jess, Supergirl to speak with Lena.”

There was a click. Three seconds later Lena picked up.

“You opened it already?” Lena asked.

“I had a lot of encouragement,” Kara said smiling at her friends.

“Is it too much?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled wider at the hint of anxiety in Lena’s voice.

“No. It’s,” _incredibly touching, amazing, the most romantic gesture you’ve ever made._ “Let’s say practical.”

“Practical,” Lena repeated slowly. “Kara I just gave you leave to spend millions on a whim and you call it practical. The moment my mother finds out she’s going to have a fit.”

Kara laughed.

“Wait until she finds out about the twenty one and you kissing Cat.”

Lena laughed. Kara really wished she could see her at that moment.

“I mean it Kara, practical? This is the most romantic gesture I could think to give you and you called it practical.”

Kara smiled.

“Well it is. You can’t be seen with me on our first public appearance as a couple without me wearing at least ten thousand in diamonds. People will think you’re cheap.”

Kara could almost hear Lena rolling her eyes.

“No one would dare.”

“I don’t know, maybe they’ll think we’re just very good friends…”

“I feel like this is a challenge. Are you actually challenging me?”

Kara lifted the very small pair of lace panties out of the box and looked at them. Lucy gaped at her.

“Challenging you? Yes, yes I think I am.”

There was a long pause.

“Do you want to do dinner tonight?” Lena asked.

“Sorry I have to go buy a dress tonight. On Saturday I’ve got this thing with my best friend-”

“No one is going to think we’re just friends. I’ll-” 

“Gotta go Cat’s calling me. Bye.”

She hung up and smiled at her friends. James was shaking his head, Nia seemed to be in shock and Lucy was staring at her looking almost impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this latest update. If you had a part you particularly enjoyed, laughed at, or got the feels from let me know down in the comments.
> 
> Next time Kara and Lena go to the gala together, and we finally find out what happened between them six years before.
> 
> Sorry y'all slight delay this week the next chapter is longer than anticipated.


	6. Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala and the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay y'all it was longer than expected.

**Present**  
Kara stood in front of a dozen mirrors wearing a purple dress and considering if it was just nice or stunning. She wanted stunning but she wasn’t sure if the dress made it. That she was wondering meant it was probably a no. Time for a second opinion. 

“Alex.” There was no response. “Alex?”

Kara turned and glared at her sister. 

“What?” Alex asked looking up from her phone.

“You’re supposed to be helping me pick a dress,” Kara reminded her.

Alex gestured around at the three attendants who were hanging around her holding various dresses.

“They’re here to sell me a dress you’re supposed to help me decide which one.”

Alex sighed.

“You know I wonder sometimes if a big part of your relationship with Lena is just that she’ll make decisions for you.”

Kara glared.

“I make plenty of decisions by myself thank you.”

Alex scoffed. Kara rolled her eyes.

“Alex. Help me, please.”

She gave Alex her best pout and watched her give in.

“Okay, sorry. Kelly and I are having a debate about our wedding location and I’m losing.” Alex said. 

Kara scoffed. Alex put her phone aside looking Kara up and down. 

“No to the purple.”

Kara sighed and stepped down as the attendants swept forwards holding up several other dresses.

“What is Lena wearing?” Alex asked.

Kara stopped and thought about it for a moment. She had no idea. She picked up her phone and sent a quick message to ask Lena.

“Okay what other considerations do we have to make with this dress?” Alex asked.

“Well I’ll be wearing white underwear-”

“Jesus again with the scrabble,” Alex said holding up her hands. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Just then Lucy and James arrived and Kara was relieved to see them.

“Okay Danvers backup is here,” Lucy announced with a wink.

Alex blinked at James.

“Why’d you bring him?” Alex asked. “No offense James.”

James laughed.

“You do remember what my job is right? We cover fashion too. Kara with your coordination you do not want strapless,” he said. Kara immediately stopped looking at the strapless red dress the attendant was offering. Lucy smiled at Alex. “That’s why.”

Lucy joined Kara looking at what the attendants were holding.

“Are we going for classy or drive her desperate?” Lucy asked.

“Something between the two,” Kara said looking at her phone. “She’s apparently wearing a black and green gown and she won’t say any more because it’s a surprise.”

Lucy nodded. 

“Okay if she’d going dark you should go light.” 

Lucy looked at James for confirmation. He nodded.

“You could either match or be opposites. Are you wanting to attract attention or not?” he asked dismissing two of the dresses.

“Uh, I want her attention but I don’t want to stand out too much. I’m trying not to be the center of anyone’s attention,” Kara said.

Alex, James and Lucy all scoffed.

“What?” she asked.

“Kara you’re going as Lena Luthor’s date to a fundraising Gala with a fucking red carpet,” Alex said.

“Yeah but who cares about some CEO’s date when there will be famous actors and such?”

Lucy and James exchanged a look then turned to Alex. Alex looked at her sister dumbfounded.

“How do you not know about…” Alex stopped abruptly to just stare at her.

“Know about what?” Kara asked. 

She looked from her sister to her friends then to the sales assistants who were all carefully examining racks of clothing and not meeting her eye.

“Kara, do you not look at magazines in supermarkets?”

“I buy too much when I go instore so I always order online,” Kara mumbled.

Lucy laughed and Alex sighed picking up her phone again. 

“I cannot believe I am about to put this in my search history,” she muttered.

“Don’t you look at your social media?” Lucy asked.

“My private one yeah. I barely use my public profiles. It’s managed by the PR interns. It’s good practice for them. They send me an email everyday with the highlights.”

Everyone including the sales assistants looked at her shocked. Kara threw up her hands.

“I’m a senior editor and investigative journalist for Catco. I do not have time to deal with fifty people messaging me _wassup babe loved the article_.”

Alex handed her phone over as Lucy looked at James.

“How is she such a good reporter and yet completely oblivious to everything that’s been happening. Don’t you have like an alert for your name?”

“No, I used to have one for Lena but since we became friends again it seemed creepy so I deleted it.”

Kara glared at Lucy who was just shaking her head. Kara begun scrolling the feed Alex had pulled up, then she kept scrolling her frown deepening as she finally hit the end.

“Okay so that’s tabloid number one, now here’s the Catco one,” Alex said smirking as she pulled up another tab.

Kara blinked and looked at her friends.

“Why is there dozens of articles about Lena and me?”

James threw up his hands.

“Because she’s Lena fucking Luthor! Her family is American royalty and richer than God. Her brother caused the biggest PR disaster in decades, tanked the share price of the safest investment in the world, and is still being brought up in connection with criminal activity. Her mother is a prominent anti queer activist and lobbyist dropping millions in political and right wing circles. And don’t even get me started on the never ending scandal that was her father.”

Kara was starting to feel a little awkward as James continued his rant. 

“And then there’s Lena. She avoided the press for almost her entire life. Nobody knew anything about her that wasn’t put out by the Luthor’s or herself and that was next to nothing. Then three years ago when her brother fucks up she took over the business empire and saved it! She’s not even thirty and she took a crumbling empire turned it around and did it all without a single misstep in three years. And she did it all while avoiding telling anyone anything not work related. There has been exactly one story about her that wasn’t controlled and it was you! No one even knows what her favourite sports team-”

“She doesn’t have a favourite team but she does love watching the Olympics,” Kara said smiling. “She loves the pole vault and long jump well anything with fun physics really.”

James glared at her and she gave him an apologetic look motioning for him to continue. James sighed.

“It’s the miracle gay Luthor and her college love of course everyone’s interested. Ever since that photo at the DEO everyone has been wild with speculation. Why do you think Cat has been frothing at the mouth for confirmation of your relationship? She kissed Mistake Mike for a chance at getting one question answered.”

Kara looked around and swallowed. When he put it like that she could see why there might be a few more cameras pointed at them. Alex gave her a comforting pat.

“Why did you think Nia and I have been refusing to let you go anywhere without making sure you look presentable?” Lucy asked. “How have you not noticed the cameras whenever you leave L Corp?”

Kara shrugged. She’d always been so happy after lunch with Lena she didn’t notice much.

“I just thought you were being nice,” she mumbled. 

Everyone laughed and Kara felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. Kara was thankfully saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of a well dressed brunette holding a cup of coffee and looking at them all through a pair of very large glasses. The woman was apparently called Brigitte. Kara and her friends watched amazed as the sales people were sent scattering in three different directions by a wave of Brigitte’s hand. She had a distinctly southern accent that was made perplexing by an oddly European way of emphasizing her sentences.

“I am here to save us all,” she said by way of explanation. 

Kara looked at her phone and saw a message from Lena.

_Is Brigitte there?_

_Yes. Did you send her?_

Kara waited as she watched Brigitte flick through the rack of dresses making a noise of disgust.

_No. She just sent me a message saying she hoped I didn’t give you a limit. I’m guessing she heard you were on my account and came to make sure you’re kept off any worst dressed lists. She’s my personal shopper and stylist. If she gives you advice you should take it, but don’t let her walk all over you._

Kara looked up to see Brigitte looking her up and down. 

“Yes you will pair nicely. Have you chosen the jewelery yet?”

Kara shook her head. Brigitte patted her cheek with a smile. Kara didn’t know what to do. She glanced at her friends but they seemed just as surprised.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep you safe,” Brigitte promised. “Are we dressing to match or do you have a personality?”

Kara coughed as her sister started laughing.

“Uh-”

Brigitte’s phone rang and she turned away pointing at three dresses and motioning to the attendants who all quickly rushed forwards holding them out to Kara. Kara was too distracted by the conversation Brigitte was having to pay attention to the dresses. It was very short.

“Miss Luthor. Yes of course. I promise. Matching or not? What colour? Goodbye.”

Brigitte turned back to Kara. She sighed heavily.

“She told me to be nice,” Brigitte scoffed. “You must be an amazing fuck.”

Kara started choking but Brigitte didn’t seem to notice.

“Not the pink they’ll be photographed together. I want them to go well together. Bring me the grays and blacks. And the yellow, it will probably not work but we should still check.”

Alex, Lucy and James were quickly seated and provided champagne as they watched Kara have a dozen dresses held up against her and discarded. Brigitte seemed to have absolutely no care for the dresses she discarded sending them over her shoulder to be caught by the attendants. 

“This would be easier with jewelery. Ugh I suppose I will have to go for something simple. What do you want?”

Kara blinked realising she was being asked a question as a maroon dress was held up against her. 

“I want to look… good.”

Brigitte blinked at her. She sighed heavily. She seemed to be suffering somewhat as she considered her current subject. She tossed the dress behind herself.

“You like Miss Luthor yes?”

Kara nodded quickly.

“Do you want to dazzle her or be more subtle?” Kara shrugged. “Are we going for do me in the car or long term arm candy?” Brigitte clarified.

“Both?” Kara mumbled her face turning pink.

Alex scoffed.

“She wants to make Luthor drop to her knees in worship of her in ten seconds or less,” Alex said.

Kara glared at her sister. Alex held up her champagne in a silent challenge.

“She challenged her so I would say dazzle. I think the long term is already a given.” Lucy added.

James nodded in agreement. Brigitte considered Kara and nodded.

“What is she most interested in,” she waved a hand. “On you?”

“Um…” Kara really wasn’t sure is she should answer that.

“My money is on butt,” Lucy said. “I’ve seen you jogging together. Plus that underwear…” she pretended to fan herself.

“No way Lena is definitely into boobs she looks down Kara’s shirt far too often to not be,” Alex said.

Brigitte turned from Alex to Kara waiting. Kara sighed.

“Muscles, she likes my legs and abs. She’s also really into my biceps.”

Brigitte smiled brightly and patted Kara’s shoulder.

“We shall show her exactly what she loves. With my help she’ll be inside you before you even reach the gala.”

Alex choked on her champagne but recovered as Lucy started laughing. Kara looked helplessly at her friends as she was handed half dozen dresses. Brigitte shoved her into the changing room with a surprisingly firm grip. 

Looking at herself in the third one Kara had to admit it was exactly the kind of dress that would tease Lena. It was a full length sleeveless gown in a shade of off white. A series of geometric cutouts around her abs showed the muscles underneath and a long split ran up the right side to reveal her leg from the hip down. The amount of cleavage on display was a surprise to them all.

“Just in case of slipping walk to her left to make sure no one else sees your panties,” Brigitte instructed.

Kara nodded and accepted the pair of matching heels Brigitte handed her.

“Do you like this one?” she asked.

Kara nodded still a bit struck by her reflection. She had no idea a dress could magically make boobs where there was none before.

“Good. Peanut gallery yes?” The three on the couch all gave their approval. “Excellent. Get changed, next we need your jewelery, and a purse. Can you be trusted with a clutch or does it need to be strapped to you?”

Kara found herself pulled from the podium and shoved back into the change room to redress. When she emerged the dress was wrapped and the heels safely in their box. James was holding them both looking very confused.

“Come come I have a busy schedule,” Brigitte said clapping her hands.

The four of them trailed after their new mother hen who shepherded them into a car before getting behind the wheel. Brigitte apparently didn’t need instruction on where Lena had given Kara’s name.

Kara looked down at her phone as a new message appeared.

_I see a dress has been chosen already. It looks like you might have time tonight. Are you sure you don’t want to do dinner?_

Kara smiled and glanced over as Brigitte begun an impressive amount of cursing as someone cut her off. It seemed Brigitte knew several languages, or at least how to curse in several. Kara looked back at her phone.

_Well I would but I still haven’t even bought my jewelery, and I do believe Brigitte would prefer I kept you waiting. She’s made some promises that might be undermined if I were to join you for dinner._

_Such as?_

_Something about you being inside me before we reach the gala._

Kara smiled and waited. Alex and Lucy looked at her for a moment confused. She motioned for them to wait as the sudden ring of Brigitte’s phone drew Brigitte from yelling further obscenities at the traffic.

“Miss Luthor? What?” There was a long pause and Kara started laughing silently. “I was nice! Hardly. Well if she’s told me the truth about what you like I doubt she’ll make it out of your car-” A long sigh came from Brigitte. “Yes yes. Of course. Goodbye.”

Brigitte met her gaze in the rear view mirror.

“Traitor,” she snarled.

Lena hung up her phone and smiled at the view below. Today was a remarkably good day. Kara had called as Supergirl and they were already back to teasing each other. Brigitte might have some complaints about getting caught in the crossfire but she had only herself to blame. An alert came through turning her thoughts away from Kara. She took a deep breath calming herself as she stayed in place waiting. 

She really hadn’t expected things to go this way so quickly. Then again things always went remarkably well whenever Kara was around. One call to Alex’s friend and she’d had three federal agents in her office that night ready to help her. Two very quiet meetings with L Corp lawyers and a lot of paperwork and it was done. All it had taken was four million in legal fees, three federal agents, and a tenuous agreement with her brother; but she would be able to get rid of her once and for all.

The door opened behind her. Lena turned and smiled at Lillian. Lillian narrowed her eyes as she came in.

“You’re happy to see me?”

“Yes mother I am,” Lena said.

She sat at her desk and motioned for her mother to sit also. Lilian did so. Lena picked up the piece of paper and slid it slowly across the table to her. Simon had cried tears of joy when she asked him to write it. 

“You’re my mother so I thought I’d show some family loyalty and give you a chance to sign this.”

Lillian read it and looked at Lena. She seemed to be calculating something. Lena waited. She’d mapped it all out. There was no way out for her now. Nearly six years of planning and it came down to this. 

“A letter of resignation. You don’t really expect me to sign this do you. I’m disappointed Lena.”

Lena opened a draw and removed it’s contents. Keeping direct eye contact she dropped a one inch thick file on top of the resignation.

“This is the highlights of what I’ve handed over to the FBI. You can resign now, for health reasons,” she indicated the resignation. “Or you can be ousted next week by popular vote after it comes out that the FBI have an open investigation into your financial dealings in connection with… well all the same people Lex did.”

Lillian took a deep breath.

“You know the charges won’t stick,” Lillian said.

“They might get lucky.” Lillian raised an eyebrow and Lena smiled. “But even if they don’t, you won’t be able to sit on the board. You see, when I changed Luthor Corp to L corp, buried under all that legal jargon and fluff in the new board agreement was one very tiny change. Any new or returning board member must sign the new ethical guidelines and abide them. Now the FBI might not get anything to stick but that’s still an investigation, and we both know they’ll find something to hit you with, even if it’s just a fine. Which of course would violate section 23B of the ethical guidelines.”

Lena slid a copy over with the guideline helpfully highlighted. Lillian was very quiet as she looked at Lena. 

“Now if you were to resign on your own for, personal reasons, that would be far less newsworthy than board member forced to resign over ongoing criminal investigation into money laundering and bribery.”

“It’s all rumour-”

“I had three federal agents hand me a very nicely worded request for information in regards to their investigations. And I was kind enough to hand it over, with some guarantees of course.”

Lena watched as the culprits were considered and the ways she might have done this.

“Alex Danvers,” Lillian said.

Lena smiled shaking her head. 

“Oh no mother she works in a very different department than the one that handles such things. I’m also dating her sister, or will be from Saturday, it would be considered inappropriate.”

Lena lifted the file and set it aside to reveal the resignation again.

“The choice is yours mother. I don’t mind. Either way you’re off the board for life.”

Lillian looked at the file and then her daughter. She picked up the pen and signed the resignation. Lena smiled at her.

“We’ll be sorry to see you go. You’ve dedicated so much time to this company.”

Lillian rose and left. Lena didn’t bother waiting for Lillian to finish leaving before she summoned Jess to make several copies for the next board meeting. Jess returned twenty minutes later with a stack of copies and her mother’s original resignation framed. Lena hung it on the wall beside her masters. It was a little petty but she felt the time dedicated earned it’s place.

As a final touch she picked up the framed picture she had of her family (a true compromise) and removed it and the sheet of paper hiding the picture underneath. She smiled at the picture. It might seem strange to have a picture on her desk of a famous investigative reporter hugging her. They’d only met in person twice but over the years they’d exchanged a few hundred emails. She’d been

Lena’s first mentor and was a more fitting person to be honoured on her desk than Lillian ever had been.

She turned back to her emails. She still had a company to run and more importantly she wanted nothing to interrupt her weekend. Speaking of. She picked up her phone and sent a message to Kara. It didn’t hurt to build a little anticipation.

_I guess it will just be me and my toys tonight._

Within seconds her phone started lighting up with messages one after the other from Kara. She didn’t let herself look. She could check them when she went home. Then she might answer, maybe with a photo. 

**Past**  
Kara heard Lena moan above her. She gripped her hips tighter pulling Lena closer as her tongue flicked out again and again. She glanced up and saw Lena panting her hands pressed against the wall for balance as her hips moved pressing her harder against Kara’s eager mouth. 

“Fuck Kara,” Lena said. 

Kara sucked on Lena’s clit enjoying the way Lena’s head rolled back and her hips jerked forwards. Kara moved her tongue faster pushing Lena closer and closer towards her climax. Lena moaned louder her thighs tightening around Kara’s head as she came. Kara kept going letting her ride it out for a little longer. Lena gave a final moan before she slumped against the wall a quivering mess. Kara tried not to be too smug as she felt the tiny twitches of Lena’s legs. Lena shifted back a little to smile at her as she gasped for breath. 

“Give me a minute then it’s-”

The door opened and Lena scrambled off Kara as she rushed to cover herself. Kara sat upright staring at the doorway too stunned by the sudden appearance to properly process what was happening. Her brain kicked in and recognition brought with it complete and paralyzing terror. Lillian Luthor stood in the doorway.

Roulette’s words to her last night sounded almost prophetic now.

_“When Lillian catches you, and she will, you’ll run.”_

Kara wanted to run now. The moment stretched on as Lillian said nothing. She just stood in the doorway looking at them. There was no way to cover up what they’d been doing. Lena, now covered by the blanket, was naked and covered in hickeys and Kara was in her underwear her mouth covered in- Kara quickly wiped her mouth. The movement drew Lillian’s attention her eyes sweeping Kara from head to toe clearly disgusted.

“M-mother what are you doing here?” Lena asked.

Lillian’s gaze moved from Kara to Lena.

“There’s a picture of you and her about to be splashed across every tabloid in the country and you didn’t think I’d come to investigate. Though I must say your recent position tells me everything I need to know.”

Kara was dimly aware of a roaring in her ears as Lillian kept talking but she heard none of it as she felt her heart stop at the look on Lena’s face. She hid it well hidden but Kara knew Lena’s face better than her own. Lena was terrified. Kara turned back to Lillian watching her but not really processing what was happening as Lillian kept talking but none of the words made it through as Kara watched

Lillian open her purse removing the cash inside. She thrust it towards Kara as the roaring got louder. Kara looked at it and saw Lillian watching her. Lillian made a disgusted face and grabbed Kara’s hand shoving the notes into it.

The moment the money was in her hand Kara felt a shift as she remembered Roulette earlier that night.

_“You think you’re special do you? Lena doesn’t care. She just wants to have a little fun on the side.”_

_“Wow. You have issues,” Kara said glaring at Roulette._

_She signaled for J’onn again but he was busy. Roulette scoffed her hand coming up to touch Kara’s hair._

_“Oh honey you think she’ll come find you after. That you’ll be anything other than some dirty little secret covered up by Luthor money.”_

_Kara gritted her teeth as she pushed Roulette’s hand away. The night had barely begun and Roulette was already trying to ruin it. She looked around for M’gann before giving up and turning back to Roulette._

_“What like you? You guys were a one time thing, a mistake from the way Lena tells it. Me, I’m her girlfriend. I get to stay the night, look after her when she’s sick and call her sweetheart. You, you didn’t even get her completely naked. So don’t start comparing us like we’re the same.”_

_Roulette raised her head a little and smirked._

_“You think she cares about you because you have a pet name? Let me tell you something about Lena Luthor. She might seem sweet but she’s as cold as Lillian. You’ll take the money and leave because Lena will make you. When Lillian catches you, and she will, you’ll run.”_

_Kara glared at Roulette._

_“Aw has she already warned you to take the cash? I bet she has. I’m sure she said it like some kindness. I’ll clue you in taking the cash doesn’t help you. You’ll get a few hundred and told to keep your mouth shut. Oh and if you try to fight back, if you try to refuse the money out of some moral high ground Lena will destroy you. She’ll rip you to pieces and fling you out the door without a second glance because she’s a Luthor. And if you ever get the chance to confront her about it she’ll say to shut up because you already got paid.”_

_Roulette swept her gaze over Kara. Kara could feel her hands clenching and releasing over and over as she seriously considered punching Roulette. It would feel so good. Roulette traced her hand over Kara’s lips. Kara smacked her hand away._

_“You don’t know anything about Lena, or me,” she hissed._

_Roulette laughed and then Lena was there her arm wrapping protectively around Kara’s waist. Kara sank into her embrace enjoying the tiny twitch of Roulette’s eye as she did._

_“Roulette,” Lena said. “If you try to touch her again I’ll call your mother and tell her all about you and Bobby Graves.”_

_Roulette looked from Kara to Lena then back to Kara. She smiled at her._

_“Remember to run sweetheart, and don’t expect her to chase you.”_

_She left then and Kara turned to Lena. She hadn’t wanted to talk about it so they’d gone to dance. With Lena’s arms around her and her legs in those sinfully tight leather pants the run in was quickly forgotten. That was until Kara looked up and saw Roulette watching them. Kara had made direct eye contact with her and then grabbed Lena kissing her roughly._

_Lena’s hand had quickly made it’s way up her shirt as Kara shoved her own hand down Lena’s pants. Lena gasped as Kara’s fingers made their way beneath her underwear to carefully circle Lena’s clit. Lena’s fingers dug into Kara as she kissed her harder pressing closer. Kara slid her knee between Lena’s legs and kept it there until Lena was panting and barely able to stand. Lena removed her hand breaking the kiss and told her they were leaving so she could finish what Kara was starting._

Everything fell into place with a startling clarity. Kara looked up at Lillian and sneered at her. She spread the notes out counting them. She scoffed.

“Really, you think a hundred and sixty is enough? Bitch please you’re a billionaire offer me something more than your loose change or get out.”

The silence from the two Luthors was absolute. Kara tilted her head slightly in challenge. Lillian’s mouth tightened for a moment.

“Or what?” Lillian asked her eyes narrowing.

“Or get out. We were busy. If you don’t offer at least four digits you’re being cheap.”

Kara shoved the money back at Lillian and turned to Lena. Lena was looking from Kara to her mother her brain working overtime. Kara started kissing her way down Lena’s neck loosening her grip on the blanket covering her. Lena looked Kara once more her expression clearing. She smiled tilting her head to one side to give Kara better access. 

“She has a point mother you are being cheap. There’s a chequebook in the top draw if you don’t have any more cash.”

Kara pulled Lena closer her hand stroking Lena’s hip through the thin blanket. Lillian looked between the two of them silently seething. She turned and wrenched the draw open violently throwing the other items aside as she took the chequebook out. Kara caught a paperweight before it hit Lena. Lena gave her a small smile before Lillian turned around. 

Lillian glared at Kara holding a pen. Kara smiled.

“The name is Kara Danvers and the price is nine thousand, six hundred and ninety four dollars,” Kara said.

Lillian raised a questioning eyebrow at the sum. Even Lena looked confused but said nothing. Kara raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“It’s one month of my tuition fees,” Kara said turning back to Lena.

Lillian signed the cheque and tore it off. She held it out to Kara who beamed at her taking it. She looked it over making sure everything was filled in correctly. She looked at Lena and winked.

“If this bounces I’m telling everyone you’re really into anal-”

“Leave!” Lillian roared.

Kara rolled her eyes at her and gave Lena a final quick kiss.

“It’s been fun sweetheart.”

She patted Lena’s cheek and got up grabbing her pants and tossing on her shirt. She grabbed her bag and shoes pretending not to see her red jacket in the corner behind Lillian. She collected her phone and with one final look at Lena over her shoulder smiled and walked for the door.

“Bye Lena, _Mrs Luthor_.”

She kept walking pausing only when she reached the door to slip on her shoes while glancing one last time around the apartment. Her whole body was shaking and her fingers fumbled as she shoved the cheque into her pocket. She called the elevator and rode it down. At the lobby she walked out her head high. In the street she kept walking. Then she walked faster. She put her bag on her back and her phone in her pocket and she ran. She ran as hard and fast as she could to keep the tears at bay. 

Her lungs burned and her heart was the only sound as the ground flashed beneath her feet as she pushed her straining body forwards. She couldn’t stop. She had to keep running as fast and far as she could then maybe she could outrun everything that had happened.

She had no idea how long it took but she finally made it home and saw the light on downstairs. She crashed through the front door running into her shocked sister’s arms. She managed to choke out one sentence before she gave into her emotions and sobbed into Alex’s shoulder.

“Lillian caught us.”

“Lillian Luthor, what a surprise.” 

Cat Grant approached smiling and extending a hand. Lillian smiled back and shook it.

“Cat Grant. How lovely to see you.”

Cat looked over at Lena who glared back. Lena saw a flicker of something on Cat’s face before she was distracted once more by Lillian.

“I do apologise for interrupting your… mother daughter breakfast?” 

“That’s quite alright Miss Grant. Lex is on his way so it’s a family breakfast, or should I say intervention.”

Lillian’s tone dropped at the word intervention and she looked once more at Lena. Her expression was a perfect blend or motherly disapproval and fury.

“Because she kissed a girl?” Cat asked.

Lena groaned sliding lower in her seat. Lillian sighed. It would be hard for most to think the woman looking at her with such fond disapproval was the same one who’d shoved a bottle of tequila into her hand last night and coldly told her to start drinking.

“I am far less concerned about that than I am the amount of alcohol she consumed. Honestly I’m less surprised that it was a woman and more that she was still standing. With a blood alcohol that high the world had to be a blur.”

Lena knew Lillian was deliberately speaking louder to set off the pounding in her head. It was bad enough that the world was so bright. How dare it be sunny. Of course Lillian had decided they should sit outside and no matter how dark Lena’s glasses and how wide the brim of her hat she still wanted to die. She sank lower pulling her hat down to hide her face from the two women.

“I am also very concerned you were able to buy any. You’re still underage-”

“Not the bar’s fault. I have a very good fake ID,” Lena mumbled letting her head rest on the table.

“Where did you get a fake ID?” Lillian demanded.

She was putting in a remarkably good performance of a concerned mother. Cat at least seemed to be buying it. Lena gave up trying to cover her face with the hat. It didn’t really help anyway.

“Hello mother, sister. Miss Grant”

Lex swaggered over looking fresh as a daisy in a blue shirt and pressed grey pants. He smiled at Cat and he kissed Lillian’s cheek in greeting. Lena glared at him as best she could while keeping her head on the table.

“Speak of the devil,” Lena muttered.

“What?” Lex asked.

“Did you give your sister a fake ID?” Lillian asked rounding on Lex.

Lex looked at Lena betrayal written all over his face. 

“Ha ha, you’re in trouble,” Lena mumbled.

Lex glared at her. He turned back to Lillian with what was _almost_ an apologetic look.

“Well she’s only a few months away-”

“She’s been going out getting blackout drunk on weekends picking up god knows what-”

“Girls according to the papers,” Lex said with a smile.

Lena raised her middle finger waving it at him. 

“Stop reminding me,” Lena mumbled.

Lex sat down and tried to pull down her sunglasses. Lena shoved his hand away. Lex laughed and Lena contemplated throwing up on the pristine white tablecloth. Lillian seemed to notice the direction of Lena’s thoughts.

“Don’t you dare,” she ordered.

Lena sighed and slowly slid from her chair to the floor curling up on the cold tiles with a sigh of relief. It was darker under the table and the change in temperature was soothing the pounding of her head. The tiles reminded her of the first morning with Kara and she wanted to cry. Lillian made a noise of disgust at her weakness.

“I see you’re busy, I’ll leave you be,” Cat said quickly. 

She shook Lillian’s hand once more and left.

“Have you taken anything for that?” Lex asked lifting the tablecloth to check on her.

Lena pointed an accusatory finger at Lillian.

“She won’t let me,” Lena muttered.

Lillian scoffed.

“If you’re going to get that drunk you can feel every bit of the consequences young lady.”

Lena groaned. Lex smiled and motioned to a waiter. The waiter came over with alarming speed. Lena contemplated his very shiny shoes and how well they would hold up against her stomach contents.

“A handful of painkillers for my sister here,” Lex said waving at her. “And, do you want some food.”

“No.”

“Some fruit and yogurt as well. I’ll have the English breakfast plate.”

Lillian sat down her pointed shoe finding a way to connect sharply with Lena’s ribs.

“Lex get your sister off the floor it’s undignified,” Lilian ordered opening her paper. “Oh look here you are again Lena, bringing shame and disgrace to the family name.”

“Fuck you.”

“Language,” Lillian hissed. “What could possibly have compelled you to behave in such a manner?”

“Fifteen shots of tequila. Oh and half a cocktail.”

“How are you even alive?” Lex asked.

“I’m not, this is my corpse.”

Lex laughed. Cat Grant was sitting two tables over and even Lena could tell she was still listening closely. The waiter returned and Lena allowed Lex to carefully pull her back into a chair with the promise of pain relief. She gratefully swallowed the pills and rested her head on the table once more.

“What compelled you to drink fifteen shots?” Lex asked.

“You’ll have to forgive me brother if I found the idea that someone wants to torture and kill me somewhat stressful,” Lena said irritated.

Lex turned to Lillian.

“You let her read the death threats?” he asked.

Lillian shrugged.

“She asked.”

Lex sighed rubbing his face, then her shoulder in an almost comforting manner.

“No one’s going to torture and kill you. We’ve gotten you bodyguards,” Lex said. 

They were all silent for a few minutes as Lillian read her paper and Lex played with his phone. Lena focused on not throwing up what remained in her stomach. Lex’s food was delivered and the smell was too much.

“Want some?” Lex asked grinning as he waved the plate under her nose. 

Lena turned and threw up into the nearby hedge.

“Really Lena,” Lillian said lowering her newspaper. “Someone is going to have to clean that up. Lex take care of your sister.”

Lex absently patted her shoulder as she continued to retch. 

“As our mother shouldn’t you be the one taking care of her?” Lex asked.

“You’re closer, and I’m wearing white.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Well at least it was obvious the state she was in. Lena wiped her mouth she glanced up and saw several cameras pointed at her. She sighed resuming her seat. Lex pushed her fruit over. She eyed it with suspicion. Lex gave her a small smile and pushed it a little closer. She sighed and ate a few bites her head once more resting on the table.

The car set off taking them back towards the apartment. 

“Well children that was an admirable performance. Even if one of you took it too far,” Lillian said turning to Lena. 

Lena held Lillian’s gaze. The glasses helped.

“If you really want to sell the idea that I’m an irresponsible party girl going through a rebellious phase I need to be at least a bit rude to you,” Lena snapped.

Lex nodded in agreement and offered her his bourbon. Lena pushed it away with a grimace.

“The vomiting was too much,” Lillian continued.

“Blame Lex, he shoved his plate-”

“Be quiet! I don’t want to hear you speak ever again. You’re lucky I’m even dragging you out of this mess.”

Lena stayed silent glaring at Lillian.

“You will finish out the semester under the close personal care of your new babysitters. The story of death threats will be enough to explain their presence and whatever drivel that woman writes should smooth over your indiscretions. At the end of the semester you will return home and then finish out your degree at MIT where I can keep an eye on you. Clearly you cannot be trusted on your own.”

Lena sighed and turned to watch the passing traffic. Just like that her freedom was gone. Kara was gone. She remembered the smile Kara had given her as she walked away. She closed her eyes. The sight of Kara walking away was probably going to haunt her for rest of her life.

Lena looked at the glass in her hand. It had been ten days. Ten long Kara-less days and the scotch was getting low. She sighed the memory of Kara walking out both haunted and soothed her. It had been an amazing performance. Lillian had certainly bought it. The final kiss had helped soothe the ache inside Lena’s chest at watching her go. But Lena needed to say goodbye properly. She needed closure. She opened her phone and called Jack.

“Hello Lena,” Jack said cheerfully.

“Come over,” she ordered.

There was a long pause.

“You do remember I have a girlfriend.”

“Do I sound like I give a fuck. I have a bottle of very nice scotch and an itch to scratch. Come over.”

Jack seemed to be thinking for a moment. She heard a feminine voice in the background and Jack covering the phone before saying something in response.

“I’ll be there in twenty, tell your babysitters to let me in.”

She hung up and looked in the mirror. She sighed and went to change. May as well make it believable. She went to her wardrobe and removed a short black dress and styled her hair a little. Then she added some lipstick. That done she took a moment to open the draw and look at Kara’s red jacket. She’d kept it hidden among the collection of running shorts and singlets while her mother was there.

She hadn’t been allowed to go running until her babysitters arrived to go with her. Just to spite them she had made jogging her new hobby. She got a level of vindictive glee watching them chase after her in their suits. It seemed Kara had made a runner out of her just not in her intended way.

She picked the jacket up and carefully hung among her own jackets. Her last piece of Kara. She took a deep breath breathing in the faint smell of Kara. It would fade over time but she hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much when it did.

The door opened twenty minutes later and Lena looked up to see Jack enter his jacket over one arm. She glared at her babysitters and offered Jack a glass of scotch. He smiled taking it. 

“Your security has been stepped up,” he said indicating his ruffled appearance.

They’d searched him. She bit back her frustration. Hopefully they hadn’t taken anything important.

“Someone is reportedly trying to kill me. Makes them jumpy,” she said closing the door firmly. 

She turned to look at the large muscled form of Frank sitting in the lounge holding a copy of Lord of the Rings. He looked up. She raised an eyebrow. He gave her an apologetic look.

“Unless you decide to do it on the kitchen table I have to stay here.”

Lena liked Frank. He was calmer than the others and not nearly as concerned with her mother’s wishes. When she had one of her breakdowns in the kitchen he got up from his spot and silently offered her tissues without comment. Two days later he’d very carefully let her see the tiny pride flag pinned inside his jacket. She knew she had one limited ally. It made the confinement bearable. Even if she didn’t completely trust him. Her mother still paid him and he had made it past the background checks.

Jack looked at her. Lena sighed grabbing the bottle. She noticed Jack’s boots. He’d worn cowboy boots to see her. She sighed. How she’d ever dated a man with such a poor fashion sense she didn’t know. Then she remembered Kara’s collection of superhero themed underwear. She drained her glass of scotch and started walking down the hallway.

“This way cowboy.”

Jack chuckled following at a slower pace. They made it to her room and she closed the bedroom door firmly. Jack immediately started taking off his boots. She looked at him in disbelief.

“Did you honestly think I wanted to-”

Jack shook his head.

“They took my phone,” he whispered.

Lena tried not to be too disappointed she should have warned him but her mother had stepped up the spying game with her phone. She’d get a clean one in Metropolis. Jack kept talking as he hopped on one foot.

“But I still have-” 

He finally got the boot off and removed something taped to the inside. It was small, scratched, and a flip phone but it was a phone. Lena looked up to see Jack’s smile and wanted to cry. He’d bought her his burner phone. She wrapped her arms around him holding tight. Jack hugged her back.

“Come on, they’ll only believe I have so much stamina. I hope you know her number,” he said with a smile. 

Lena wiped her eyes nodding. She removed the tape from the phone and dialed Kara’s number. Jack gave her a thumbs up and pressed his ear to the door.

“Hello?”

If Lena had thought for one second Kara’s performance was anything else the sound of her answering the phone removed it. She sounded miserable. 

“Kara it’s Lena.”

There was a shocked gasp and suddenly her Kara was back.

“Oh my God Lena. Are you okay? Your mother is such a bitch. I saw the pictures of you the next day and you look terrible. I can’t believe Roulette sold us out like that. Wait no I really can. God she’s awful. I have no idea what I was thinking with the whole money thing.”

Lena found herself smiling through the tears. Jack kept a watch on the door as she went to her closet sitting down in the dark hearing Kara ramble about that night.

“Darling I know. God that was amazing. You were amazing. Mother bought it hook line and sinker. She’s still furious.”

“I think I got the idea from Roulette. She was good for one thing I-”

“Kara,” Lena whispered.

“Sorry not a lot of time got it.”

Lena smiled wiping away the tears.

“I’ve missed you,” Lena said.

“Me too. Alex has been going crazy because I won’t let her try and bust you out or anything. She’s had five different plans all of which seem to involve her riding Maggie’s motorcycle to your rescue.”

Lena laughed.

“Tell her I’m okay. Apart from being driven insane by the constant watch on me I’m fine. The babysitters are temporary. They’re here more to be seen and prevent you talking to me than anything else.”

“They’re terrible at it,” Kara mumbled.

Lena nodded.

“Well they certainly made a mistake letting Jack in. He’s known me long enough to know I don’t do booty calls.”

Kara laughed.

“I guess I should cash the damn cheque before she gets suspicious. It’ll make me feel like shit to do it. I still can’t believe she signed it.”

Lena blinked.

“Wait, she signed it with her name?” Lena asked.

“Yeah why?”

Lena stood up her mind racing. She laughed. Lillian had made a mistake.

“Kara don’t cash that cheque,” she said rushing back into her bedroom. 

Jack looked at her surprised as she opened the draw digging through the papers inside.

“Okay is it actually gonna bounce?” Kara asked.

Lena quickly found a pen and pulled out the chequebook. Jack looked at her confused but said nothing as she tore off a cheque and begun writing. It had been a long time since she forged Lillian’s signature but she didn’t need it to be perfect not when Kara had the original. She held it up to the light and smiled. She handed it to Jack. He tucked it into his boot.

“No it would clear. It probably won’t really matter. The thing is, that’s dated. She dated and signed a cheque to one Kara Danvers for the sum of nine thousand, six hundred and ninety four dollars. It’s practically stamped bribe.”

Kara laughed. Lena found herself smiling. 

“What do we do?” Kara asked.

Lena stopped. Of course Kara thought she would have some genius plan to escape and still see each other. Kara would never think this was it… for now.

“She wins,” Lena whispered her smile fading.

“Lena-”

“No Kara just, please don’t make this harder to say.” Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder guiding her to sit on the bed. “We let her win. I go to Metropolis and pretend to be a good little girl. We let the game play out and one day I will take everything from her. I will take her work, her wealth, her social standing, maybe even the Dr from her name. Everything she cares about.”

Lena took a deep breath. She would do it.

“You can’t pretend to be someone else forever,” Kara whispered. “You can’t keep letting her take away your identity just because she’s your mother.”

“She won’t,” Lena promised. “She couldn’t destroy who I was at four and she certainly won’t now.”

She felt a tiny moment of pride at that. Lillian never had won. She’d crushed Lena underfoot and given her more anxiety and paranoia than she’d probably be able to shake, but she had never taken away who she was. Kara laughed and Lena smiled again. 

“Okay, so what am I going to be doing while you plot her destruction?”

Lena took a breath.

“Become a brilliant journalist and keep that cheque somewhere safe. I’ll have Jack cash a different one for the same amount to throw her off. She won’t check too closely. I may be wrong but have a feeling that cheque will be just the thing we need to push her over the edge. Until then I’ll read every article you publish, follow every story. And one day, if you still want me, we might get another go at this.”

She waited hoping Kara would understand. 

“And how will I know when that is?” Kara whispered. “How will I know if you even want me still?” 

Lena couldn’t imagine she would ever not want Kara. It had only been a month but she was set. She wanted Kara, she would always want Kara, and no one would stop her from having Kara. No matter how long it took she would be with Kara again. 

But Kara couldn’t see inside Lena’s head. She could read her better than anyone else but apparently she couldn’t tell that Lena loved her. Lena looked at Jack. He gave her a small smile.

“I think you’ll know,” Lena said letting her voice drop into the purr Kara loved. “I’ve never been subtle when it comes to you.”

Kara laughed then and Lena felt the pain in her chest loosen just that little bit. Jack smiled at her.

“When you’re ready to be with me again call me, or I suppose call my office if my number’s changed. Tell them your name is Supergirl and they’ll put you straight through to me. I promise. No matter how long it’s been. If Supergirl calls I’ll always be hers.”

There was a long silence and Lena wondered if she’d made a mistake using that name, but then she heard Kara draw in a shaky breath.

“I’m Supergirl?” Kara whispered.

“You’ve certainly earned the title now. She made a mistake. You named your price to Lillian Luthor, and she paid it with a signed and dated cheque.”

Lena heard Kara laugh.

“I guess I did.”

Lena looked at Jack and he nodded holding her tighter.

“I’ll see you again Kara. I promise.”

She heard Kara choking back her tears.

“See you soon Lena.”

Lena forced herself to hang up the call. Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her. She hung onto him like a lifeline as she let her heart break into a million tiny pieces. Jack held her as she cried. His hands rubbed soothing patterns into her back as he whispered into her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder.

He left two hours later after a quick make over by Frank who ruffled his hair up and adjusted his shirt under the jacket to hide the evidence of her tears. Frank opened the door and did Jack’s pat down in front of the others his hand sliding right over the phone in Jack’s pocket without a word.

Kara was not okay. It was break and she was in Midvale trying not to mope around thinking constantly about Lena. Alex had gotten worried about her depressed state and brought them both home for two weeks of Eliza’s tender care. It didn’t really help but she pretended for their sakes. 

More than anything Kara just needed to know Lena was okay. She had seen the terror in her eyes when her mother caught them. Despite her confident tone on the phone Kara worried. She just needed to know Lena was safe, or as safe as she ever had been. But she had no way to check and no one in Metropolis who could face off against Lillian Luthor without-

Kara stopped halfway across the room. Her heart started racing as she thought about it. Ignoring Eliza’s questioning look she raced upstairs shocked she hadn’t thought of her before. She scrambled to find her phone. She knew one person who might be able to speak to Lena. One person who she was sure would be more than a match for Lillian Luthor. She sent the message and waited. It was five very long minutes before the reply came through.

_Leave it with me kid._

She breathed a little easier clutching her phone to her chest for a minute. It was weird how just knowing someone was able to check on Lena for her calmed the crippling anxiety she’d experienced for two months. She looked out the window and saw Alex had their old bikes out giving them a service. She slid her phone into her back pocket and headed down to join her. It would be a while before she got news anyway, probably days maybe even a week or two. She might as well distract herself with something fun.

It was two weeks before the call came through. She hadn’t worried though. She had been halfway through cooking dinner when her phone lit up alerting her to the incoming call. She dived for it ignoring Alex’s silent protest. 

Lois’ voice came through and Kara felt the last of that bundle of hurt and fear she’d been carrying around start to lift off her shoulders.

“Okay Kara I did what you asked. First things first, she’s alright. You don’t need to stay up all night worried about her.”

Kara breathed a long relieved sigh. 

“Clark used his connection with Lex to get us into a big Luthor Corp party and your girl was there, looking great by the way. Red suits her.”

Kara smiled slowly sinking into the couch listening as Lois slowly eliminated her fears one at a time.

“She has a kind of agreement with one of her babysitters where he doesn’t listen too closely. If he’s still around her in some capacity in a few years at twice the pay don’t be surprised. Anyway he let me join her as so long as everyone could see us. Lillian probably hated it but you know how much of a crush Lex has on my Superman so no one stopped me.”

Kara laughed remembering how Lex had behaved around Clark. That night felt like a year ago already.

“We had a lovely chat about everything that went down between you two and how she’s coping now and I’ve gotta say, she is tough. Girl already has four different schemes going to fuck over her mother’s life and let’s just say if I ever write a piece on Lex she’s going to be my number one source not Clark. She knew who everyone at that party was and every criminal connection. It was a little terrifying. Especially when one of her schemes went down while we watched. She orchestrated a divorce with her phone while talking to me. All it took was two comments in the right ears and a notification sound then the man was getting screamed at in Italian before his wife shoved him out a window.”

Kara laughed. If Lena was orchestrating divorces at parties from her phone she was probably doing okay.

“Mostly she seems bored stuck at home with only the occasional getaway with her brother to the Luthor Corp labs and parties her mother drags her to. Her mother has her on a tight leash but it’s hard to keep anyone like Lena contained. She’s already broken out a half dozen times to hang with old friends. Andrea, Jack, and a group she called the Wayne collection. Apparently she and a couple of those boys escaped from a thing just a week before and hit up a rock concert in their finery. Lillian reportedly looked like she was chewing glass when she found out. She certainly looked pissed when she saw the two of us getting a picture together.”

Kara smiled. She remembered Lena mentioning the collection of Bruce Wayne’s adopted children and how she wasn’t close with any of them but had helped a few in and out of events before. She wasn’t surprised that Lena had escaped with them this time.

“Anything in particular you wanted to know about her beyond the general she’s not being actively tortured?” Lois asked.

Kara shook her head.

“No I was just worried and needed to know she was going to be okay.”

“Well I can assure you she will be alright. And I promise Clark and I will keep an eye out when we can. If Lillian actually starts to break her we’ll get her out. Now she asked me to give you a message.”

Kara sat up straighter.

“Yes?” she asked excitedly.

Lois laughed.

“She said to tell you: she’ll see you again one day, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled.

“Yeah, she will.”

**Present**  
Kara squeezed Lena’s hand as the car got closer. Lena squeezed it back giving her a reassuring smile as Kara took a deep breath. She was wearing a dress with a price tag in the thousands and her earrings alone could probably be traded for a small car, not to mention the probable price tag for the purse. She’d never felt more like a princess, but at the same time there was a dragon waiting the moment the car stopped and it wanted to eat her. 

Finding out that half of National City’s press was attending just to get a photo of her and Lena together had done nothing to calm her nerves. She’d read through just about every article there was about them, including the one Cat wrote six years ago. While she didn’t read the comments the number of them alone had worried her, as had the number of messages she apparently got everyday on her public social media. She’d sent the PR interns an apology cake for having to read through it all. Lena’s refusal to have even the most basic of social media presences made a lot of sense now. 

Kara looked over at Lena. She looked amazing. Her hair was up in a simple bun with a decorative clip that matched her dress. And her dress… If Kara hadn’t been the one to do up the zip she would have sworn it was sewn onto her. The strapless black and green design drew attention upwards to Lena’s face and… other assets. Kara remembered Lena constantly moaning about putting on weight but looking at Lena in that dress Kara could think of only one area it could have gone and she certainly wasn’t about to complain. Especially since she knew they were being entirely held up by the dress because there had been no bra when she’d zipped her into that dress. 

Lena caught her looking and winked. Kara blushed and quickly looked out the window. She saw the line of cars up ahead and the lights. She gulped. That was a lot of people and cameras. Didn’t people have better things to do on a Saturday night than worry about what some rich people were wearing? 

Kara knew she was fidgeting when Lena carefully extracted her hand from the gold chain on her purse —”Kara you lose everything. If we could duct tape this purse to you I would, but I can’t so we’re gonna chain it to you instead.”— Lena kissed her hand and everything felt a little bit easier. She wasn’t facing this alone.

“They’re just photographers. Keep your head up and your hand in mine. Everything else is editing,” Lena said.

Kara smiled.

“Brigitte will be disappointed. I remain unmolested,” Kara joked.

Lena’s smile shifted as she captured Kara’s face with her hands. For a second Kara thought she was going to kiss her but she just stroked her hand very lightly over her cheek. Kara breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves as they got closer to the lights. Kara was already willing to ditch the gala and head back to Lena’s and they hadn’t even arrived yet. Lena’s thumb brushed Kara’s cheek again bringing her attention back to the present and the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Despite how beautiful you look in that dress I am not about to throw you to the wolves with smeared lipstick. I fully intend for us to go to this event, make it very clear that you are my date and show you off to everyone. Then once I am satisfied that every single person there knows who you’re with and how amazing you are, I am going to take you home and spend the rest of the night and probably much of the weekend making sure you know just how beautiful you look.”

Kara let out a breath. She had not been expecting… that. Lena had always been confident but Kara was starting to see just how she had matured over the last six years. And she was very into it. The car slowed and stopped. Someone appeared at the door.

“Ready?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. The door opened and Lena accepted a hand out. She stopped and held out her hand to Kara with a smile. Kara smiled back as she took it. She stepped out into the flash of cameras and some very large spotlights. Lena kept holding her hand and started leading her towards the doors. Kara bit her lip and looked at Lena. Lena did “the eye thing” and stopped at the steps. The cameras were still focused on them as Lena raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss to Kara’s fingers. The questions were suddenly coming from all around them. 

“Gal pals,” Lena said with a smirk. 

Kara laughed and she was a lot less afraid. Lena would protect her here.

Inside seemed a lot darker after the spotlights and cameras. Lena led her through the gaggle of staff in all black to a hostess who took one look at them and scrambled to summon a waiter.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers. Thank you so much for coming. Eric here will show you to your table. Mr Grayson also wished for me to tell you he would love to speak with you if you have a moment, he’s by the bar. As would Mr Wayne but he seems to have disappeared somewhere.”

Lena smiled and nodded.

“Not a problem, thank you.”

Eric straightened up and quickly led them through the growing crowd to a table on the far left. A woman with short hair wearing a grey suit smiled at them in greeting and held up her drink. 

“Greetings Luthor.”

“Kate it’s been a long time. Please allow me to introduce you to my date, Kara Danvers. Kara this is Kate Kane.”

Kate looked Kara up and down with a smile before turning back to Lena.

“Finally out of the closet Luthor.”

“I’ve never actually been in it Mother just kept erecting it around whatever I did.”

Kate laughed.

“Speaking of familial figures. I think my cousin still wants to see you about that window.”

Lena suddenly looked guilty. Kara looked between them curious.

“I may have allowed Kate a quick exit from a party that resulted in a tiny bit of unintentional damage to a window.”

Kate scoffed and Kara laughed.

“Wow, Lena Luthor breaking a window,” Kara teased.

“It was an accident,” Lena muttered.

“Uh huh I’m sure it-”

“Hello Lena.”

A blonde woman with another in tow stopped appeared at the table with bright smiles. Lena smiled in greeting.

“Sara, Ava, please allow me to introduce you to my date, Kara Danvers. Kara this is Sara, and her partner Ava. They do… specialist acquisitions. Hence the lack of surnames.” Sara winked at Kara. “How did you two get tickets?”

“They were a specialist acquisition,” Sara said with a wink.

Kara laughed. She did not know Lena knew interesting people at this thing. She was always complaining about the company. Champagne was offered to them by a passing member of the wait staff.

“So what’s this about a window?” Ava asked with a smile.

Lena smiled at her.

“I think I’ll just blame Dick.”

“Wise move. Just remember to tell him so he can claim responsibility. He’s a good like that,” Kate said.

“That doesn’t answer the question though,” Sara prompted.

“I’ll never tell.”

Lena smiled sipping her champagne. Ava looked at Kara and with the smallest flick of her eyes lay down a challenge. Kara nodded accepting it. She wrapped an arm around Lena getting her attention.

“Come on Lena. Tell us all what did you do to the window?” she asked pouting. 

“I uh, well I successfully got around the lock but when I actually opened it the frame got a little stuck so I shoved and it uh, cracked a little. It was very minor damage.”

Sara exchanged a look with Ava. 

“Typical rookie error,” Sara said with a smile.

“It looked solid,” Lena protested.

“Oh I meant letting her know the pout worked. You’ll have to work twice as hard now she’ll use it for everything.”

Lena sighed shaking her head as Kara laughed.

“I know all her weaknesses,” Kara said smiling at Sara.

Lena thought about it for a minute. She had to have one weakness Kara didn’t know about- oh wait. She turned to Kara with a smirk.

“No you don’t,” she said.

“Ohana.”

“Fuck.”

The other women started laughing. Lena sighed ignoring Kara’s very smug look. Kate raised her glass in a silent toast.

“And on that note let’s go see Grayson. He’ll be nice to me.”

Kara waved to the other women and let Lena lead her away. They found Dick Grayson at the bar talking to some starlet. He stopped the moment he saw them approaching.

“Lena Luthor, how is my favourite CEO?”

“Isn’t Bruce supposed to be your favourite?” she asked greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Only when I’m in trouble,” Dick said lifting his glass.

“Please allow me to introduce my date, Kara Danvers. Kara this is Dick Grayson, one of the Wayne collective.”

“A pleasure. Are you going to introduce me as your date to everyone?” Kara asked.

Dick shook her hand smiling.

“Yes,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara sighed pretending to be annoyed. Lena’s smile told her she could see right through the act.

“I don’t think anyone here is in any doubt she’s your date Lena. If the possessive arm around her waist doesn’t clue them in then twitter will. Your little stop at the steps is all over it.”

Kara pulled out her phone and looked at the number of notifications. 

“Oh wow.”

“Don’t read the comments,” Lena and Dick said at the same time.

“Too late,” Kara said scrolling.

Dick and Lena exchanged a look as Kara frowned at her phone. Lena spotted Bruce Wayne approaching.

“Dick you broke that window right,” Lena said with a pointed look.

“Sorry Luthor I was in Spain for that party.”

Lena sighed motioning to the bartender. A scotch was quickly supplied.

“I suppose I could just pay for it,” she muttered taking a sip.

Dick smiled. Bruce was almost to them.

“Why is everyone calling me a bottom?” Kara asked looking up from her phone.

Bruce froze.

“Because you are,” Lena said with a smile.

“Just like me,” Dick added.

Bruce turned around and walked away with a pained expression.

“Thanks Dick,” Lena said.

“Anytime, _Miss Luthor_.” Dick winked at her.

Kara’s evening was not going as she expected. She had thought there would be a lot of food, lots of shaking hands and some pretty speeches. Instead there was a pathetic amount of very pretty food and a distinct lack of anything other than mingling. Which meant she had been introduced to about forty people as Lena’s date in between the two of them avoiding being out of sight of Lillian Luthor for more than two seconds. Because of course Lena’s mother had decided to turn up as well and that meant they were on a mission to ruin her evening. 

Kate and Grayson were apparently in a battle over who could infuriate Bruce the most that night and of course Kara and Lena were integral to their plots, as was a woman called Diana Prince who Kara vaguely recognised from somewhere. She’d come as Kate’s plus one as part of the one upping of Dick. Diana apparently worked regularly with Bruce and didn’t mind being a tool of his torment and instead seemed to relish the opportunity as she hung on Kate’s arm the moment Bruce turned even vaguely in their direction.

”I’m very happily married but a girl’s still gotta have some fun.” she said with a wink.

As the evening continued Kara had a feeling someone was watching them. On their third circuit of the room she turned around and saw Cat Grant looking at her as she stood in a cluster with Lillian. She thought about it for a moment as she looked around the packed room. 

Kara reached into her purse and she touched the envelope she’d hidden inside. After a moments hesitation made her decision. 

“I’ll be right back,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Don’t be long they're about to bring us a snack and call it dinner,” Lena said.

Kara smiled at her and walked towards the group removing the envelope as she went. Cat noticed her approach but said nothing. Bruce said something to draw Lillian’s attention right as Kara stepped between him and Cat. Kara took the chance and in front of the little group put the envelope in Cat’s outstretched hand. Everyone looked at her. She ignored the glare Lillian was sending her and smiled at Cat.

“Cat, you asked what happened…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part will be up soon. Hope y'all were satisfied with the reveal of the end.


	7. National City's favourite couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Gala and beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the ending.

**Present**  
“We need to go,” Kara said grabbing Lena’s arm.

Lena turned to her alarmed.

“What did-”

“No time I just gave Cat Grant the cheque and we have maybe ten seconds-” There was the sound of glass smashing behind them. Kara looked over her shoulder. “Or less.”

Lena looked just in time to see Lillian spin around and look right at them. She looked… beyond furious.

“Fuck!”

“Too late,” Kara muttered.

“Sara, Ava-”

“We’re on it.” 

The two women moved forwards to slow down Lillian as best they could.

“Kitchen?” Dick asked.

“No front entrance we need witnesses. Grayson get us as many cameras as you can.” Dick raced towards the front door. “Kate, Diana you’re the rear guard.”

The four women started walking quickly towards the main entrance as Dick raced out doing a series of flips.

Lillian was coming for them. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as they emerged into the cool night air and the blinding lights of a hundred cameras. 

“Thank you everyone now if you could keep those lovely camera’s pointed at these ladies here thank you,” Dick said smiling wide and indicating their little group. “What’s the plan Luthor?” he muttered.

“We need an exit route,” Lena said posing with Kara. 

“I have a bike two blocks away,” Kate offered.

“I have a helicopter and pilot three blocks away,” Diana added.

At that moment they all saw a car pull up blocking the end of the carpet.

“She called in backup,” Lena muttered smiling wider.

The flash of cameras was almost blinding as their little group stood in the middle of the red carpet posing with Dick making sure the cameras stayed on them.

“She’s at the door, plan Luthor?” Dick asked. 

Lena’s eyes flicked over everything. 

“Kara take your shoes off.” Kara blinked but started undoing the straps on her heels. Lena kicked her own shoes off. “Kate, knife.”

Kate removed a black combat knife from her pocket and offered it to Lena.

“Are you going to stab your mo-”

“Best escape route is on foot, we’ll have to run,” Lena explained lowering the knife and with a flick of her wrist cut the hem of her dress.

Kara made a noise of alarm as she realised what Lena had done. Lena looked at Kara.

“That was a twenty thousand dollar dress,” Kara said in shock.

Lena smiled. It was cute how Kara thought that mattered. Lena made a motion with her hands.

“Rip it,” she ordered.

“What?” Kara asked alarmed.

“Rip the fabric so I can run in this dress.”

“Twenty feet,” Diana warned.

Kara hesitated and Lena grabbed her shoving her down with a firm look. Kara decided not to question it again.

“And you asked why they called you a bottom,” Dick muttered.

Kara gripped the fabric in both hands and held Dick’s gaze as she flexed her biceps and ripped the dress up to Lena’s hip with ease. The camera flashes increased tenfold. Dick gave her a small respectful nod as Kate looked at her in surprise.

“Fuck I’m gay,” Kate said.

Kara smiled at her.

“Five!” Diana warned.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and they ran just as Lillian reached them. 

“Lena!” Lillian screamed. 

Lena was smiling as they escaped ducking around the press pack and dodging between the parked cars. Within minutes they reached pedestrian filled streets ignoring the confused looks from people as they ran past in their finery. Lena pulled Kara down an alleyway the two of them ducking into another side street and stopped to catch their breath. 

There was no sound of pursuit. Lena leaned against the wall sighing in relief. She hadn’t been sure what Lillian was planning to do but it couldn’t have been good. Now they’d escaped though she needed to call for pickup. She looked down and sighed.

“Shit, I left my phone.” 

Kara laughed.

“I’ve got it.”

Lena looked at her and saw Kara indicating her purse.

“How?” 

“I’ve dealt with your mother before. I remember the important things. Do you think Cat will make her the front page, or us running away hand in hand?”

Lena laughed and pulled Kara close. 

“My Supergirl.”

Kara grinned and then they were kissing. Lena relaxed, she finally had Kara back in her arms. She deepened the kiss pulling Kara closer. Kara moaned her arms wrapping around Lena and tangling in her hair. A distant siren made them break apart. Kara looked at Lena seeming breathless. Lena smiled at her and then Kara was kissing her again.

“I-” kiss “have missed-” kiss “you so much.”

Lena wrapped her own arms around Kara’s neck pulling her in for another long kiss before they broke apart again.

“I think we need to get back to my apartment, now.”

Kara laughed her lips finding that place behind Lena’s ear that always made her a little legless.

“And how are we going to do that with your mother trying to murder us?”

“Frank,” Lena said.

Kara laughed and Lena took a moment to retrieve her phone and call Frank for a pickup. She gave instructions and Kara smiled returning to kissing her until they got the alert Frank was almost to them. 

They ducked out of the alley and into the backseat of the car as it slowed. The moment the door was closed again Frank took off. The two of them were giggling as they got into their seats and put on their seat belts. 

“How are we looking Frank?”

“I shook off my tail two minutes ago but your destination is probably known.”

“That’s why I hired you,” Lena said meeting his eyes in the mirror. 

She winked and he laughed.

“Yes Miss Luthor.”

Frank parked the car and got out looking around. He gave them a thumbs up so they got out and Lena gave him a smile.

“Take tomorrow off Frank I doubt I’ll be going anywhere,” Lena said pulling Kara in for another kiss.

Frank laughed and nodded. 

“Enjoy your weekend ladies. I’ll have my phone if you need me.”

Lena smiled and led Kara more slowly to the elevator as Frank begun his sweep of the garage. In the lift Lena shoved Kara against the wall kissing her way down the blonde’s neck. 

“Now I do believe I promised to show you just how beautiful you look.”

Kara nodded as she melted into Lena’s arm. God she had missed this. Lena pulled her in for another kiss as the elevator made it’s rapid ascent. Kara wasn’t entirely sure if it was the elevator or her own racing heart but the world felt very unsteady as Lena kissed her. 

There was a faint ding to announce their arrival at the penthouse and they stumbled out. Lena pulled away from Kara long enough to punch in the ten digit code on the door. It took two tries because Kara was very distracting. There was a click and they stumbled inside. 

The walk to the bedroom was clumsy and took three times as long as it should as they unsuccessfully tried to remove each other’s clothes. As they made it to the bedroom Kara let out a frustrated growl gave up trying to work the zip on Lena’s dress and ripped it open. It fell down revealing Lena wearing nothing but her heels

“Fuck Kara,” Lena whispered looking at the dress.

Kara gave her an apologetic look.

“Sorry,” she said.

Lena grabbed her with both hands and threw her on the bed.

“Don’t apologise,” Lena ordered crawling up the Kara’s body to kiss her again.

Kara nodded. She would do anything Lena told her at that moment as long as she didn’t stop kissing her. 

Lena’s hand found it’s way inside Kara’s dress and between her legs. Kara moaned. Lena’s fingers found their way around the lace of her underwear and inside her.

“Oh God.”

Lena moaned her fingers sliding in with ease as Kara writhed underneath her.

“Fuck Lena. Fuck. If you don’t slow down I’m going to-”

Lena cut off her words with another kiss and shifted her thumb to press against Kara’s clit with every thrust of her fingers. Kara fell apart breathing heavily as Lena curled her fingers drawing out Kara’s orgasm.

Kara looked at Lena in shock. Lena smiled and Kara laughed breathless.

“How is it I’m the one who just came but you’re the one who’s naked?” she asked.

Lena laughed.

“Maybe because everything you’re wearing, I paid for.” Kara smiled. Luthors. “And I wanted to get my money’s worth.”

Kara raised an eyebrow perfectly imitating Lena.

“Or maybe you have a thing for me ripping your clothes.”

Lena looked away and back.

“Maybe.”

Kara pulled her down for a kiss and then reversed their positions pinning Lena to the bed. 

“My turn,” she said. 

Lena seemed to be having trouble breathing for once and Kara smiled. She could get used to this. Lena watched as Kara moved her mouth down to kiss Lena’s neck then lower to suck one perfect pink nipple into her mouth as her fingers found their way between Lena’s legs. 

Lena’s moan as she did so was better than anything she’d heard before. Kara considered going slow, tormenting her but it had been six years since she’d been in her favourite place. Kara moved quickly to position herself between Lena’s legs.

She swept her tongue through the wetness there and heard Lena moan again. She repeated the lick twice more before gently sucking on Lena’s clit. Lena’s hands came up to bury themselves in her hair. Kara sighed happily as she slid first one then a second finger inside Lena again. She twisted her hand just that little bit curling her fingers there was a spot just-

“Fuck how do you still know exactly what I like,” Lena moaned.

Kara looked up and smiled at Lena.

“I could never forget you. No matter where I was or who else I was with. I always remembered you.”

Lena’s eyes got very wide then Kara’s fingers were moving and her mouth was back in place as she pushed Lena closer and closer to coming. Six years had left her with a lot of ideas and they had a whole weekend to try some of them out. As Lena cried out her name Kara smiled. 

**Monday Morning**  
Cat knew something was coming, she could sense it. The moment _she_ stepped out of the elevator there was silence. It was like a magic wave that moved over the office as she walked towards Cat Grant’s office. People fell silent turning one by one and backing away. Cat was on her feet the moment she entered. If it wasn’t such a cliche Cat would’ve hissed at her. Lois Lane smiled in greeting and dropped a printed file on Cat’s desk.

“Hello Cat.”

“Get out of my office,” Cat ordered.

Normally people ran when she used that tone. Lois didn’t even flinch. 

“I’ve got something you’ll interested in,” Lois said smiling.

“Then why aren’t you shucking it to-”

“Not their thing. But I feel like you might want it. I’ll leave this with you. If you want it the price is on the last page. You have my number.”

“I won’t want…” Cat stopped when she read the title.

She looked at Lois suspicious. Lois sighed.

“Come on, that piece was some of your best and worst work. You knew it was a setup. You wrote a piece with so many holes it looked like swiss cheese. I’m amazed it doesn’t have a conspiracy theory attached. You and I both know why you wrote that piece.”

Cat really wanted to punch Lois. Of course she had noticed what no one else had. It really was unfair that the only person who’d seen her real intent was the person she hated. She took a deep breath glaring at nemesis.

“I don’t know what-”

Lois cut her off again with a wave of her hand.

“Brilliant and rich party girl gets blackout drunk on the regular while still being top of her classes. You even put her marks in there. You knew she got a perfect score on her exam but not the name of the girl she dated for a month really Cat? You wrote exactly what Lillian wanted and put every possible contradiction you could fit and no one noticed. I know it’s pissed you off for years to not expose Lillian’s manipulation and now you have the chance. You’ve been borderline obsessing over their relationship from the moment you realised Kara had the ability to call Lena and hadn’t. On Saturday they literally ran from a raging Lillian at a gala and were seen the next morning smiling and jogging together. That’s not even mentioning the dress ripping.”

Lois slid the article closer.

“I wrote this six years ago. It has the full story, as they told it and pictures. I even got Lex Luthor on the record not that I expect he remembers.”

Cat sighed and picked it up. Shit like this was why she hated Lois.

“If I run it I’ll have to edit it,” she said.

Lois scoffed and looked at her phone.

“I’ve got to go. Text me when you send the money and I’ll send the electronic copy.”

And like that she was gone. Cat fought the urge to scream as she looked at the piece. She read it. It was good, and there was exactly one word she would need to edit. Lois probably did it on purpose to so she had something to change. She picked up a glass and contemplated throwing it. She could. She was the boss and everyone knew how much she hated Lois. She could have a moment of destructive satisfaction before she paid the bitch whatever her ridiculous fee was. 

Then she heard the catcalls from several reporters as Kara Danvers skipped in. She had the biggest smile on her face Cat had ever seen and was quickly blushing under the onslaught of her coworkers commentary. She watched the smiling Kara hide her face behind a stack of paper as Lucy came to her rescue. The two whispered something together and she saw them smiling and Kara biting her lip as she nodded. Lucy punched her arm and then Nia was there smiling at Kara.

Cat put the glass down. She went to the last page to see how much Lois wanted for it. She rolled her eyes. Of course she pulled that shit with her. God she hated her. Now she had to think of a way to one up her. She looked at Kara again and sent the money. When she looked up Kara was smiling at her and Cat couldn’t resist smiling back, just for a moment. Kara turned when Snapper appeared and

Cat picked up her phone to send a message to Lois.

_$1.00 paid._

**Seven months later**  
Lena Luthor walked into Catco with a smile on her face carrying a small paper bag with a jam donut for Kara. Kara looked up the moment she exited Cat’s private elevator. Kara seemed to have the ability to know the moment Lena entered a room. Lena would consider it a little concerning if not for her own awareness of Kara. 

Lena smiled at Kara walking towards her. As she passed Cat’s office she gave the media Queen a little wave and watched the older woman eye her suspiciously. She’d been cautious around Lena ever since she published her editorial to Lois’ article. Okay so maybe the filling her office with flowers —one flower for every interview she’d refused over the years— after she read the editorial was the reason for the look. Apparently making Cat blush during her staff meeting was a crime. Lena arrived at Kara’s desk and was greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked smiling. 

“I wrapped things up early and found myself with some free time this afternoon. So I thought I’d come pick you up.”

Kara smiled at her taking the bag. She quickly removed the donut and took a bite. Lena smiled.

“Just give me two minutes to finish sending this article then I can head home with you,” Kara said.

“I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner,” Lena suggested. 

Kara nodded her agreement her mouth full of donut and returned her attention to the screen before her. Lena spotted James in his office and went to say hello. He gave her a warm hug when she entered. 

“Here to torment Cat some more?” he asked with a smile.

Lena laughed shaking her head.

“No, I’ve got a free evening for once and thought I’d steal Kara away for dinner.”

James laughed.

“I didn’t realise you needed to steal her anywhere, doesn’t she live with you?”

_Technically yes but Kara doesn’t know that yet._

“Despite what the media likes to portray no she does not. The morning is just the only time we both have free more than twice a week,” Lena said.

James nodded smiling. He apparently wasn’t buying it. The man knew her too well at this point.

“So,” he leaned in. “Finishing early and dinner. Are you asking her to move in officially or just going for it with the proposal?” he asked.

Lena looked at him for a moment and toyed with her watch. James laughed.

“Can I do the engagement pictures?” he asked.

“No,” she said. 

James gave her his best sad puppy eyes. Lena was unmoved. She had to resist Kara’s on a regular basis, everyone else was easy by comparison.

“But I promise they’ll be good,” James whined. 

“I don’t want to pressure her into it. Having anyone else there could make her feel like she has to say yes.”

“But she won’t know I’m there she’ll be too busy crying with joy. Come on, don’t you want someone to immortalize the moment,” James said with a sly smile.

Lena laughed shaking her head. She waggled her finger at him.

“You just want to have the originals so you can sell them to Cat for a ridiculous fee.”

“What am I paying a ridiculous fee for?” Cat asked glaring at the two of them. 

“Nothing,” James said.

“Yet,” Lena added.

Cat raised an eyebrow. Lena smiled back.

“And what could you have that I would want?” Cat asked glaring at Lena.

“As I said nothing at the moment, but you know maybe later I will. I’d best go now. I want to go shopping before dinner. We have a reservation for two at seven thirty.”

“Oh really, where?” asked Cat.

“Somewhere nice,” Lena said with a wink.

Cat was instantly suspicious. Lena smiled seeing Kara gathering her things and gave James a final wave before returning to her girlfriend. Lena gave Kara a smile as she took her hand the two of them heading for the thankfully empty elevator. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara as they headed down.

“I was just thinking, maybe we should go shopping first, get something nice to wear. You know, remind National City why they love to photograph us.”

Kara raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

“So you want to go dress shopping and have a fancy dinner out together, where we get photographed. What are you planning?” Kara asked.

Lena placed a kiss on her nose. 

“Nothing evil.”

“Uh huh, the last time you suggested we get dressed up and go out for dinner was just coincidentally the day Morgan Edge was arrested for embezzlement, coincidentally two tables away so you could watch him be handcuffed.”

Lena chuckled. She’d called in two very big favors just so she could toast Morgan as he was dragged away. Seeing his face had been well worth it.

“I promise no arrests this time,” Lena said letting go of Kara as the doors opened.

“Or surprise scoops?” Kara asked.

“I promise I had nothing to do with that. It’s hardly my fault if Maxwell Lord decides to say things like that in public. He should have been more discreet.”

“And yet you had comfortable shoes for me to change into while I typed it up,” Kara muttered.

Lena looked back at her with her best innocent expression. Kara sighed clearly giving in. Lena led her towards the waiting car. 

“Can I at least finish my meal before whatever is going to happen?”

“I promise your dinner will be unaffected by whatever happens.”

Kara sighed. She clearly knew Lena was up to something but so far she didn’t know what. Lena smiled. She had everything planned out and short of a natural disaster nothing was going to interrupt it. 

Kara stood in front of the dresser her eyes on the mirror as she focused on putting her earrings in. Lena noted she seemed to have picked up on her cue that they would be attracting attention and had decided to roll with it choosing a beautiful silver blue dress that seemed to flow over her body like water. Lena smiled coming up behind her girlfriend and finished zipping her into the dress. It was an off the shoulder style that fell around her ankles showing the Louis Vuittons she’d borrowed. Lena had gone for a subtle black and gold dress with a metallic shimmer. Her heels were higher though so she could actually be at eye level with Kara. 

Kara smiled at Lena in the mirror picking up the matching necklace.

“Would you?” she asked.

For a moment Lena wondered if Kara actually knew what she had planned. She was wearing the same set of sapphires she had for the gala. Lena smiled kissing her neck and enjoyed the little hum of pleasure Kara made. She pressed the clip and the sapphire necklace fell into place around Kara’s neck.

“You look beautiful,” Lena said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

Kara smiled back at her adding a little perfume to her wrists and dabbing it on her neck. 

“Well I figured if we’re getting photographed I should look my best. Especially when it drives you mother crazy knowing it’s all paid for on the Luthor tab.” 

Lena laughed. Kara turned to smile at Lena and gave her a quick kiss. Lena smiled back her anxiety growing now that it was actually time. She took a deep breath. Kara seemed to notice her nervousness. She gave Lena a questioning look.

“I think you’re missing something,” Lena said. 

Kara looked back at her in the mirror.

“Oh really? I’ve got a new dress, pretty lingerie, expensive perfume, sapphires, and the most amazing woman in the world. What could I possibly be missing?” she asked.

Lena smiled biting her lip.

“Well um,” she pulled out the little blue box she’d been hiding. “Maybe one more, small piece of jewelery.”

In a move she’d practiced a hundred times in her office over the last week she opened the box one handed and placed it on the dresser before Kara. She heard Kara’s gasp as she realised what it was.   
Lena had been remarkably restrained considering how much she’d wanted to shove a giant diamond on Kara’s finger so that absolutely no one would doubt what it was. But Kara was not a fan of diamonds and subtle was probably best in the long run. The ring had a set of three perfect stones on a plain gold band. Two sapphires and a ruby in the middle. Engraved on the band were two words _My Supergirl._

“Kara, you are the love of my life, my Supergirl.” Lena took a deep breath as she watched Kara’s shocked expression in the mirror. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Kara Zor El Danvers, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Kara whispered. “Oh Lena yes, yes, yes. Of course I will. Oh my God. Oh my God!”

Kara was crying as she turned to kiss Lena. They completely ruined their makeup but neither of them minded as Lena kissed her back one hand tangling in Kara’s hair. Kara suddenly pulled back.

“Wait. Wait!”

Lena felt a brief moment of panic right before she saw Kara grabbing the the ring box and holding it out to her.

“Put the ring on then kiss me,” Kara said.

Lena laughed and slid the ring into place. For a moment they both admired the shine of the jewels on her hand before they went back to ruining each other’s hair and makeup on the floor of the closet.

They arrived fashionably late to their dinner reservation to see a half dozen photographers standing around. Considering three of them were Catco employees it was clear Cat had worked out where their reservation was. Lena smiled as they stepped out of the car handing the keys to the excited valet. 

As they walked the short distance from the car towards the restaurant entrance Kara looked down at her ring then smiled at Lena. It was a subtle gesture but it drew the photographers attention. As Kara raised her hand to brush a non existent strand of hair away the photographers finally caught sight of the ring and the sudden blinding light of camera flashes and shouted questions begun. They walked inside smiling at each other and were almost immediately seated.

“You probably have two minutes to tell your family before Catco does,” Lena said. 

Kara grinned at her looking at her ring for a moment before pulling out her phone.

“Eliza! Guess what,” Kara said smiling at Lena. Her face changed to a pout. “How did you guess?”

Lena laughed accepting their menus from the smiling waiter.

“Well yes,” Kara was back to smiling at the ring. “Thank you. It’s very pretty. Mhmm, I’ll send you a picture. I’ve gotta call Alex now before she finds out from twitter or something you know how angry she would be. Okay talk to you later.”

She hung up and pouted at Lena.

“She guessed it immediately.” 

“Motherly intuition,” Lena suggested. “Some cosmic force told her the moment I slid the ring on your finger.”

Kara went back to grinning happily at her hand as she called Alex.

“Hey Alex, how are you?” Kara looked up at Lena and smiled. “Oh I’m pretty good. Finished work early, went shopping with Lena, got engaged.”

Kara jerked the phone away from her ear as Alex screamed something unintelligible. Lena smiled resting her head on her hand watching Kara look exceedingly smug as Alex’s yelling formed actual words. 

“Don’t be jealous just because it was two years before you got engaged. No we don’t have a date yet. Oh my God. Wait already? Hang on, here talk to Lena.”

Kara handed her phone to Lena swapping to look at Lena’s. Lena shook her head smiling.

“Hello Alex.”

“Firstly congratulations,” Alex said. 

“Thank you.”

“Secondly, are you becoming a Danvers or is she becoming a Luthor?”

“I suspect hyphenation.”

Lena watched Kara get distracted again by her ring. She suspected it would be weeks before the sight of something shiny on her hand would stop being distracting for Kara. 

“Finally when are you moving in together?” Alex asked.

“Last week.”

“Seriously? Wait, how did I not know about this?”

“Because Kara didn’t notice.”

“How did she not notice?” Alex demanded.

Kara looked up mouthing _notice what?_

“Well it wasn’t her closet that suddenly seemed half the size it was before. She brought over two boxes of things she kept needing to my apartment and then I just suggested I send movers over to grab anything else she wanted. Then she didn’t specify what she needed beforehand and when they called her she just said to pack everything and she’d deal with it later. So they just packed up everything that wasn’t furniture and brought it over. My cleaning staff were very alarmed but they found a place for most of it.”

Kara realised what had happened and gave Lena an apologetic look. Lena smiled at her. Kara probably hadn’t even noticed the ten moving boxes still sitting in the library. 

"Sorry," Kara whispered.

Lena looked pointedly at the ring and raised an eyebrow. Kara smiled and went back to looking at it in between scrolling something on Lena’s phone.

“You planned it that way didn’t you?” Alex asked.

Lena made a non committal humming noise.

“You did! Luthor I don’t know whether to be impressed with your cunning or horrified she didn’t even notice.”

“Well she doesn’t notice a lot of things.”

“What else could she not notice?” Alex asked laughing.

“Her food in my fridge, the credit card I gave her, her tab at Noonans, the ability to call a driver at will even though I told her eight times and put the number in her phone and yet somehow she still takes taxis.” 

Lena looked at Kara who did her best to look guilty. 

“She takes taxis still?” Alex asked horrified.

“Frank is very bored,” Lena sad with a smile.

“What does he do all day?”

“Between driving us to work and driving me home or to the occasional off site meeting? Well I hear he’s been enjoying audio books. He’s getting into YA with his daughter.”

Alex laughed.

“Okay well I’ll let you two get back to your fancy dinner. Give me back to Kara so I can say goodbye. Otherwise she’ll pout.”

Lena laughed handing over the phone. Kara swapped phones and Lena scrolled through the news feed Kara had been looking at. The news of their possible engagement was spreading quickly. Cat must have had it drafted just waiting for the ring to appear. Lena was again reminded how happy she was to have no social media presence as she saw the comments already accumulating and the number of notifications Kara was ignoring. 

By the time they’d ordered their entrees a picture had been added to the story on Catco’s twitter and a graphic artist had circled the ring on Kara’s finger in the picture adding a big question mark. Lena smiled, Cat must have been waiting for the call from her photographers.

“So when are we going to buy your ring? Or are you not going to wear one?” Kara asked.

Lena pulled up her email drafts and sent one to Kara.

“I’ve narrowed down the options to these ten, you can pick which one you want to get me and if you want an inscription.”

Kara checked her emails and sighed.

“You already made a list of ones for me to choose from? Hardly spontaneous,” she muttered.

Lena smiled at her. Kara gave her best puppy dog face. Lena sat back apparently giving in.

“Alternatively you can go in store and spend hours looking at the hundreds of options, considering my wardrobe and fashion sense, consult with Brigitte, speak with a dozen sales people, pick the stone you want and the-”

Kara’s expression quickly changed as she considered the amount of time and decisions involved. She quickly shook her head.

“On second thoughts I’m busy a list is a great idea. You’re so thoughtful.”

Lena laughed and looked at the ring on Kara’s hand. She looked up to see Kara watching her.

“How long did it take you to pick this one?” she asked.

“A month, it was a custom piece.”

Just then Lena’s phone rang. She sighed and answered. A long stream of apologetic grovelling begun from her VP of acquisitions. She rolled her eyes.

“Shaun I just got engaged I am in a very good and very terrible mood. Spit it out,” she said.

“There’s an issue with the Kanto sale. They’re wanting-”

Lena sighed heavily and looked apologetically at Kara. Kara flagged down the waiter. She handed over their valet ticket. 

“Black bag in the boot of the silver Porsche please have someone bring it to us.”

The bag was brought and Lena removed her laptop continuing to talk with Shaun as she opened her emails and started working. Shaun finally stopped apologizing long enough to send her the contract changes to review and she could hang up just in time for Kara to get a call. Two minutes later she had her laptop out as well. The waiter arrived with their mains and hesitated. Without looking up or pausing their conversations they shifted across making space for their food. The waiter smiled putting the plates down. 

Lena finished first closing her laptop and telling Shaun he had better not call back before ten am the next morning. Kara winked making her own threats to the design editor as she hung up. She sighed looking at Lena then admiring her ring once more. Five minutes later she finished the email approving the changes before she closed her laptop and set it aside.

“Why is it that we can never get time together in the evening?” Kara asked.

“Because we chose to make morning sex non negotiable,” Lena said with a smile. 

Kara laughed. Morning was their best time together.

“Well, I do love how I’ve made a runner out of you,” Kara teased

Lena scoffed.

“It’s not a love of running that has me chasing after you in the mornings,” Lena said picking up her spoon and starting on the mousse. 

Kara glanced over Lena’s shoulder and quickly looked away covering her smile.

“What is it?” Lena asked. 

“Your mother,” Kara said glancing up and away again

“Is she walking this way?” Lena asked.

Kara looked. Lillian had noticed them. She narrowed her eyes.

“She’s hesitated. Oh wait she’s trying to brazen it out. She looks well for someone who is three months away from a prison sentence.”

Lillian wore a long sleeved white dress and some kind of dark fur wrap. Kara didn’t recognise the man walking with her but she was sure Lena would. 

“Such a shame only two of the charges will stick,” Lena lamented with a smile. 

Kara smiled back watching Lena as they continued to eat. Lena waited until her mother was almost past before striking.

“Mother,” Lena said. “Fancy seeing you here. And Charles, how’s the court case?” 

Lillian stopped and Kara smiled watching Lena rise from her chair a far too bright smile on her face. Lillian turned and glared at Lena. 

“Lena,” Lillian said through gritted teeth. 

Lena motioned to Kara who stood up.

“Well this saves me a phone call,” Lena said.

Lillian was very still as Kara beamed at her wrapping herself around Lena’s side her hand and ring directly in Lillian’s view. Lena beamed at her mother wrapping an arm around Kara.

“Hello future mother in law,” Kara said.

Lillian’s jaw twitched as she ground her teeth together. Lena smiled just that tiny bit wider as Lillian’s nostrils flared. Lillian took a deep breath glaring at them both as everyone watched. She took a breath.

“You will burn in hell for all eternity,” Lillian said smiling at them both.

Lena laughed.

“Enjoy prison,” she said. 

Lillian kept walking. They smiled at her retreating back. Kara waved as she turned to sit down. Lillian glared back.

“You know I think I’m starting to grow on her,” Kara said.

Lena laughed.

“Well now we’ve ruined Mother’s evening shall we go cement our places in hell.”

Kara nodded. The waiter magically appeared with the bill and Lena dropped her card in adding a two hundred dollar tip. They gathered their bags and walked hand in hand to the exit. 

Outside Lena stopped handing Kara the valet ticket before walking over to the photographers. Kara rolled her eyes and handed over the ticket to the valet. Lena returned as the car arrived.

“What did you do?” Kara asked getting in.

“Oh just mentioned something about how they should ask mother dearest her thoughts on our engagement.”

Kara laughed then looked at her phone.

“Hello Cat, remember my phone number did you?” Kara asked putting the phone on speaker.

“Please confirm yes or no, are you engaged?”

Kara laughed. Cat sounded almost polite.

“Now Cat you know if you want an interview about our relationship you have to call Lena first. She gets jealous.”

Cat muttered something that sounded vengeful.

“It’s not a good idea to anger your boss,” Cat muttered.

“Is this Cat Grant owner of Catco Media calling Kara Danvers editor in chief regarding updates to my HR paperwork, or is this Cat Grant journalist calling to get confirmation that National City’s favourite couple is engaged?”

Cat sighed.

“What does she want now?”

The car came to a stop at a red light. Kara looked at Lena. Lena leaned over to speak into the phone.

“I would so appreciate if your photographers could get a picture of my dear mother leaving the restaurant and her reaction to being asked about the news of our engagement.”

The light changed and Lena accelerated.

“I want an interview,” Cat said.

“You have until we get home, interview away,” Lena said.

Cat didn’t waste any time.

“Are you engaged?” she asked.

“Yes,” Kara confirmed.

“How did Lena propose?”

“While we were getting ready for dinner tonight. She did up my dress and suggested I was missing something. I couldn’t think what and she said I needed one more small piece of jewelery. It was very sweet and romantic, and I do believe she was nervous,” Kara said smiling at her fiancee. 

Lena scoffed.

“I certainly was not,” Lena muttered. “I never doubted your answer for a moment.”

“Honey, just because I couldn’t see your hand shaking doesn’t mean I couldn’t tell,” Kara said with a smile.

Lena sighed.

“Fine I was a little nervous. Happy?”

“Yes,” Cat said. “Do you have a date yet?”

“No, we’ve been engaged three hours.”

Cat sighed.

“When it’s set I expect to know.”

“You’ll be invited,” Kara promised.

“Have you told your families?”

Kara laughed.

“Mine are overjoyed,” she said. “Her mother, well I’m sure you’ll find out. Lex will probably be moderately pleased.”

Lena slowed as they hit another red light. The traffic was on Cat’s side tonight.

“Do you have pet names for each other beyond the usual sweetheart and honey?”

“That doesn’t sound engagement related,” Lena said looking at the phone.

They heard Cat sigh.

“I’m adding flavor, so pet names?”

Kara looked at Lena. Lena nodded.

“Lena calls me Supergirl, and what I call Lena can’t be repeated in polite company.”

Lena smirked.

“Is it Luthor devastation?” Cat asked.

“That’s a title bestowed as a mark of skill, as you should well remember,” Kara teased. “I have a far more personal name for her. Stop digging Cat we’re on the final stretch.”

“You have two very demanding jobs, even your dinner tonight was interrupted. How do you make sure your relationship doesn’t suffer as a result?” Cat asked quickly.

Lena sighed her CEO voice coming out.

“We understand the pressure’s of each other’s work and don’t begrudge each other when things come up. At the same time we made our mornings together non negotiable. Nothing is scheduled during that time more than twice in a week and nothing short of a catastrophe will be dealt with before eight thirty.”

“Are you both morning people” Cat asked.

“I am,” Kara answered. “Lena is most decidedly not.”

“And yet that is the time you have together most often? Is there a reason for that?”

Lena sighed.

“Years ago we worked out a perfect morning routine. That’s why.”

Cat seemed to think for a moment. 

“Any plans for expanding your family?”

Kara looked at Lena excitedly.

“Ooh can we get a dog?”

“No,” Lena said firmly.

Kara pouted. 

“But pets are great practice for children and it could come running with us each morning.” Lena glared at her, a silent no. “What about a cat?” Kara said.

“We already have fish,” Lena said.

They did in fact have fish. Four months into their relationship Lena had noticed Kara needed something more interactive than the skyline to look at while writing. Within a week a collection of brightly coloured and very expensive fish were acquired and placed in a large tank installed in the wall of her home office. Kara could watch them swim around from her desk, which had mysteriously appeared at the same time. Kara had spent a very long time in front of the tank naming every single one after Peter Pan characters “because pirates”.

“That’s not a no…” Kara said smiling.

Lena sighed. She had maybe two months before Kara convinced her to get a cat now.

“We have no current plans to expand our family.” Lena said slowing the car. “Time’s up Cat.” 

Lena took the final turn and Kara said goodbye hanging up the phone and smiling at Lena. 

“So we can get a cat?”

“I did not agree to that.”

Kara winked.

“But you will.”

Lena got out of the car and glared at her fiancee.

“I highly doubt that.”

Kara smirked leading the way to the elevator and pushing the button for the penthouse. Lena glared at her. Kara smiled back.

“I mean it Kara we’re not-”

Kara kissed her. She felt Lena melt into the touch as she pushed her against the elevator wall. She moved her mouth finding that spot behind Lena’s ear that always made her weak. Lena’s hands tightened and a small moan reached Kara’s ears. She smiled.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you?” she whispered.

“No,” Lena said sounding a little less sure than she had a minute ago.

“Well we are engaged now…”

“Still no.”

The doors opened and they made their way into the apartment Kara already searching for the zip on Lena’s dress. Lena sighed. Kara finally found the zip and begun pulling it down. Lena took advantage of her distraction and went back to kissing her. Kara felt her knees getting weak as Lena’s tongue came into play. Thankfully the dress finally fell giving her an excuse to step back for a second.

“You like cats, and you said we could get a pet eventually,” Kara said pushing Lena back towards the kitchen table.

“We have fish,” Lena said pulling her back in for another resolve melting kiss. 

They reached the table and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena lifting her onto the solid surface. Lena was always distracted for a moment after she picked her up. Kara smiled as she moved aside the meager fabric of Lena’s underwear to slide a finger inside her. Lena leaned back bracing herself on the kitchen table.

“Fish are decorative, come on Lena we could get a kitten and call it something cute like Pizza.”

Lena moaned as Kara added a second finger slowly fucking her. 

“Are you going to debate pets with me or fuck me on the table?” Lena asked.

“Both,” Kara said firmly.

She moved her fingers faster finding just the right angle. Lena’s gasp told her the moment she found it.

“Can I have a set time frame for a cat then?” Kara asked.

Lena managed to glare at her so Kara decided to take it up a gear. She removed her hand ignoring Lena’s protest and pulled Lena’s underwear off completely. She knelt between Lena’s legs setting a fast pace as she licked and sucked at Lena’s clit. When Lena’s hand tangled in her hair pressing her closer she added fingers and stopped.

“How about Christmas?”

“Seriously Kara?” Lena asked breathless.

Kara smiled.

“Come on Lena, you know you want a cat too.”

“Kara you cannot use sex to get a cat,” Lena said glaring at her.

Kara blinked at her.

“I disagree.”

She had a moment to appreciate the look of shock on Lena’s face before she returned to her previous task bringing her fiancee closer and closer to coming. She stopped and heard Lena growl.

“You’re right I can’t get a cat with sex-”

“Thank you!”

“I can get one by myself I’m an adult and I technically still have my own apartment. Though now I think about it I’ll need to get two. I work long hours and I don’t want it getting lonely.”

Lena sighed heavily.

“If you agree to wait until after we’re married I’ll let you get two.”

“Yes!”

“Now if you wouldn’t mind I was-”

Kara nodded moving her fingers faster. Lena sighed in relief her hands returning to their previous grip on the edges of the table.

“So when are we getting married?” Kara asked. 

Lena glared at her. 

“You’re doing a lot of talking and not a lot of fucking.”

“I’m just-”

Lena narrowed her eyes.

“Sorry yes, right, sex now talking later.”

“Oh no, you want to talk.”

Kara blinked in surprise as Lena got off the table and walked away towards the bedroom. She followed curiously as Lena stopped to take off her heels and bra. She looked back at Kara.

“You can talk naked.”

Kara took the hint and started stripping as followed Lena into the bedroom. She watched Lena crawl onto their bed and roll over to look at her. Kara went to follow but Lena stopped her with a foot pushing her back slightly. Kara stopped confused. Lena spread out on the bed her hands moving down her body.

“The bed is for sleeping and sex, if you want to talk you’re not allowed on it.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest how unfair this new rule was when Lena’s hand moved between her legs. Kara’s mouth was suddenly very dry as she watched Lena’s fingers slowly circling her own clit. She swallowed.

“You’re right we can talk later-”

“Are you sure?” Lena’s voice dropped into a seductive purr as her fingers moved faster. “I don’t want to get halfway through and have you stop again.”

Kara quickly shook her head moving closer again.

“Nope, no stopping. All systems go, full steam ahead.”

Lena raised an eyebrow smirking at her as her fingers stilled. Kara felt the beginnings of a blush as Lena smirked at her.

“Full steam ahead? I didn’t realise there was a boat. Am I going to need a sailor’s hat?” Lena asked.

“You know what I meant,” Kara muttered getting redder.

“I feel compelled to say something about seamen,” Lena said smiling.

“No talking on the bed,” Kara said crawling on top of her fiancee.

“Well if you’re sure, Captain Danvers.”

Kara decided the best defense was a good offense and silenced Lena’s mouth with her own. Lena smiled into the kiss as Kara shoved her hand out of the way replacing it with her own fingers. It didn’t take long before Lena came apart under her.

Kara took advantage of the momentary reprieve to press her advantage.

“You know what would be kinda poetic?” she asked. Lena hummed her hands running over Kara’s back. “If we got married on the anniversary of our first meeting.”

Lena seemed to think about it for a moment her hands changing direction one coming up to Kara’s shoulder the other heading between her legs.

“Sure. We can get married on the anniversary.”

Kara smiled then moaned as Lena’s fingers begun their work.

“Can we do it on the next anniversary?”

“You really want a cat don’t you,” Lena said laughing as Kara bit her lip.

“Two,” she reminded her. She sighed. “And I also really want to be your wife.”

Lena kissed her and Kara let herself melt as Lena shifted to be on top.

“Okay, we can get married on the next anniversary of our first night together. Happy now?”

Kara grinned.

“Yes, no take backs!”

Lena stopped and thought for a moment.

“Shit.”

“I’ve already picked our cats names. Wanna know what they are?”

Lena groaned. 

“No talking on the bed,” she said.

_A date is set!_

_National City get ready because the date is finally set for the wedding of the decade and it’s only two months away! In a social media post Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor gave confirmation their wedding is set for the seven year anniversary of their meeting._

_When asked about the unusually short lead up Luthor simply said “I miscalculated.” When questioned Danvers smiled and said she did it all for “Pizza and Kale.” We have been informed this is not a reference to the menu for the wedding so I guess we’ll all have to wait and see what she could possibly mean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed this little work of mine. If you did let me know down in the comments. I always love hearing what made y'all laugh or get feels. 
> 
> I have a long project in the Dr Who fandom to finish over the next couple of weeks but once that's done I'll be back to Supercorp because these two are a goldmine for writing fun. My next project will either be a romantic comedy with assassin Lena trying to kill Kara's boyfriend, or a married in Vegas story. I guess let me know down below if you really want me to write one or the other.


End file.
